the crossbreed orphan named serenity
by Maru-sha
Summary: COMPLETE. what does this nine year old girl have to do with inuyasha? she seeks not power but someone to love her, but how can you love someone who runs of with the shikon jewel? did i mention that this girl is kind of a brat and is Inuyasha's little sis?
1. meet serenity !

It was a dark, yet peaceful night in feudal japan, at the top limb of a very tall tree sat a little girl who wore a pink shirt and matchting short kimono pants."man, those people at that vilage will belive anything", the girl said as she took a bag of coins out of her inside shirt pocket. "they actually thought I could tell their fortunes !"she said in amusement. The wind blew slightly and the little girls silver hair blew up, and the cold air made her dog-like ears twich. "I'll go to another vilage tomorrow morning and buy something with the money I have." With that, the little girl wrapped her fox tail around herself and she fell asleep. Time seemed to have just flew by as night became day and the girl woke up to the warmth of the sun. "I hope theres another vilage nearby." She thougth as she started running through the forest. At least ten minutes had passed before she reached a small vilage. "finally, now I can buy some food." Meanwhile, shippo was walking to that very same vilage and he was alone. (what a surprise) "why do I have go buy food for the group ? its not fair." Apparently, shippo wasn't looking where he was going and he ran into someone. The person he ran into picked him up by his tail and stared at him. "put me down !!!" shouted shippo, but the person didn't put him down, instead, the person dropped him on the ground. "who are you anyway ?!" said shippo angrily. "I'm just an orphan demon that's all." replyed the person. "you're an orphan too ?" asked shippo. "yeah, im a cross-breed demon." said the person. "cross-breed ?" said shippo. "im a cross between a fox demon and a dog demon." she said. Shippo looked at the girl, she had long silver hair, claws, fangs, and dog-like ears, just like inu-yasha. "so, why are you here ?" asked the girl. "Im supposed to buy food for some people I know using coins that are really magic leaves !" said shippo. "oh, well here take these." said the girl as she gave shippo all of her food she just bought. "thanks !!" said shippo with a smile on his face. "you should meet my friends." said shippo. "ok, I'll go with you to see them, oh, by the way, my name is serenity." she said. "I like that name" said shippo as him and serenity started walking to where inu-yasha and the others where. 


	2. first meetings are always hard, so just ...

"So, who are your friends ?" asked serenity. "there all nice in their own ways, theres Kagome, Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Sango" answerd shippo. "did you say inu-yasha ?!" said serenity. "yes, why" asked shippo. "no reason" said serenity. "so he's still alive ?" thought serenty. "I wonder if he remembers me, I hope he does, I missed him so much !! I havent seen him in 50 years !!" "are you ok ?" asked shippo. "yeah, im just glad im going to meet your friends" said serenity. After a short walk, shippo and serenity came to a clearing in the woods where inu-yasha and the others were. "im kindda shy, so I'll just stay right here untill you call for me" said serenity, who has hidding behind a tree. "ok then" said shippo as he walked over to where everyone was. "shippo your back so soon" said kagome. "yeah, I met someone along the way and she offered us her food" said shippo. Then serenity peeked from behind the tree and walked over and sat next to shippo. "what cute dog ears you have" said miroku as he pulled on them. "whats your name ?" asked sango. "my name is serenity" said serenity shyly. "that name seems familiar" thought inu-yasha. "how old are you ?" asked kagome. "shes nine and shes and orphan" said shippo. "an orphan, im sorry to hear that, what happened to your parents ?" asked miroku. "my father who was a demon, died in battle, and my mother who was a human, was killed in a fire" said serenity. "how sad, so you live on your own ?" asked sango. "yeah, I make money by telling peoples fortunes" said serenity. "really ? can you tell mine ?" asked miroku. "sure" said serenity as she read his plam. "any curse on you will be erased, and you will have three childern, two boys and one girl and your wife will be sango" said serenity. "I knew it !!" said miroku. "that's amazing !" said kagome. "yeah, but im just saying what I think" everyone anime falls. "you mean you fake it ?!" said miroku. "you do the same thing miroku" said inu-yasha. Shippo started to play with serenity's fox tail an everyone stared as it wagged up and down, it was a bit longer than shippo's though. "what kind of a demon are you ?" asked inu-yasha. "im a cross-breed demon, im 25% dog demon, 25% fox demon, and 50% human" said serenity. "what was your mom like ?" asked kagome. Serenity didn't answer for a while but when she answerd she sounded very upset. "just drop it ! she died a long time ago !" shouted serenity as she got up and run in to the forest. "was it something I said ?" said kagome. "she doesn't like to speak about her mother due to personal reasons" said inu-yasha "how do you know ?" asked shippo. "I'll tell you later, after I find serenity." said inu-yasha. With that said inu-yasha ran off in the forest looking for serenity. After a long time of looking inu- yasha sat next to a tree and thought to himself. "i thought she had died, and here she is, just as I remember her." Thought inu-yasha. "get back !!!!"shouted a voice. Inuyasha looked around and ran to where the shout came from. Then he saw that serenity was corned by a giant spider demon and serenity was shielding herself, but it was dissappering fast. "serenity, use your fox-fire !!" shouted inu-yasha. Serenity pushed out her hand and the blue flames shot out of her hand making the spider demon back up a bit. Just as serenity was about to run, the spider demon bit onto her, and thew her into a tree knocking her unconsisous. all it took was one slash from inu-yasha's claws and the spider demon was desroyed. Inu-yasha ran over to serenity who was still out cold and tried to wake her up, but she didn't. inu-yasha held her close to him and hugged her tightly. Then serenity's heart started beating again and she wrapped her arms around inu-yasha and very softly she said "I missed you, older brother" 


	3. sibbling fights, and the gang of orphans...

Inu-yasha and serenity were walking back to where everyone else was, well acually serenity was being carried under one of inu-yasha's arms. "don't drop me !!" said serenity. "im not, wait, I feel my arm slipping" inu-yasha teased. "im serious !! don't !!" shouted serenity. "ok, ok, I wont" said inu-yasha as he dropped her. "why you !!" shouted serenity as she jumped onto inu-yasha's back and put him in a head-lock. "I cant breathe!!!" shouted inu-yasha as he was slowly losing breath. "well to bad !!" said serenity as she mae the head-lock tighter. "im sorry !! now let me go !!" said inu-yasha. "ok, I'll let you go" said serenity as she let inu-yasha go and started to run to where the others where untill she felt inu-yasha pull her tail and lift her off the ground.(remember shes only about 4ft. tall and weighs only a tiny bit more than shippo) "let me go !" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha just kept walking while not even listening to serenity's shouting. "hey !! I know you can hear me !! put me down right now !!" said serenity. "ok, I'll put you down." Said inu-yasha as he threw serenity up into the air. "he's so stupid !!" thought serenity. "he knows I can use my fox magic and save myself !" with that, serenity pulled out a magic leaf and it grew 20 times bigger and she flew on it towards inu- yasha. "you are so mean !!" said serenity as she flew next to inu-yasha. "well your dumb !" said inu-yasha. Serenity just smiled and didn't say anything. "do you mind if I leave for a while ?" asked serenity. "fine with me" said inu-yasha. "ok, bye !" said serenity as she flew off. "I wonder where shes going ?" thought inu-yasha. After about 20 miles of flying, serenity landed at a cave located at the top of a mountian. "hey guys im back !!" shouted serenity. "finally !" said a voice that sounded like a boy. "hey chris !!" said serenity. "did you make any money ?" said chris. "I have a little bit left from when I bought some food." said serenity as she gave chris the money. "its enough to buy a bit of food for us" said chris as he took the money. "where is chanel, selfina, and sarah ?" asked serenity. "make way ! make way !!!" shouted a voice. "selfina is hurt very bad !!" said two girls who were carrying in a another girl. "oh my god ! what happened ?!" shouted serenity as she ran over to selfina. "we where out getting herbs when we where attacked by a bunch of giant spider demons !!" said sarah. "we tried to fight them off but selfina got hurt in the fight, so we rushed her back here." said chanel. "don't just stand there ! get her some water, and bring me the healing herbs we have !!" shouted serenity.  
  
To be continued... 


	4. the plan to steal the jewel shard !

"are you feeling better selfina ?" asked serenity. "yeah, its was just a few scraches anyway" said selfina. "So, did you find anything valuable for us to steal ?" asked sarah. "yeah, this girl I met who looked like kikyo, she had a jewel around her neck and it looked valueable" said serenity. "a jewel ?!" said selfina as she jumped up. "then lets go and get it !" said chris. "wait !! my older brother is with her and there's also a priest, a demon exterminator, and a small fox demon." said serenity. "well, I bet their not that strong" said chanel. "they looked very strong though" said serenity. "well, serenity is out leader, she should decide" said chris. After a minute of thinking serenity came to an idea. "ok !! we can take them on !!" said serenity jumping to her feet. "all right !!" shouted chris. "but we need an attack plan, and I have the perfect plan !" said serenity. Everyone huddled around serenity to discuss the attack plan. "ok chris, you're a wolf demon, so you'll be in charge of the speedy get away, sarah you're a wind sorrceres, so your in charge of the disstraction plan, and me selfina and chanel will come in last for the last attack and that's when I'll get the jewel from kagome." said serenity. "now move out !!" shouted serenity as everyone left the cave in their own speacial way. Serenity jumped off the side off the mountain and used her magic leaf to fly where inu-yasha and the others where, Chris ran all the way down the mountain and ran following serenity's airbore leaf shadow, Chanel and Selfina jumped all the way down from the mountain without getting hurt, and ran off after chris. (back where inu-yasha and the others are) "wheres serenity?" asked kagome. "she said she wanted to leave for awhile, she didn't say where though" said inu-yasha. Suddenly the weather changed and it was very windy, then everyone saw something approching very fast, when it stopped they saw a young boy (age11) who had on a green shirt and matching short kimono pants, light blue eyes, his long hair in a high- ponytail, and his wolf-like tail was wagging. "who are you ?!" shouted inu- yasha. "your death." Said chris as he ran at lighting speef towards inu- yasha with his sword out in front of him. Inu-yasha took out his sword and blocked chris' attack. "he's strong but not strong enough" thought inu- yasha as he was about to kill chris. "dance of blades !" shouted a female voice, and sharp blasts of wind almost hit everyone. "its an ambush !" said sango as she threw her boomerang bone at the tree where the wind blades came from. Before the tree was cut down a girl (sarah) jumpped out of it, she had on a blue kimono with pink stripes on it, brown eyes and she had a magic fan in her hand. "fox fire!!" shouted shippo as he used a fox fire attack on the girl, but she blew the attack back at shippo, but it missed. "two of them ?" said miroku. Then, two other girls (chanel and selfina) ran out of the forest. The tall one (selfina) had short brown hair, green eyes and she had on light blue clohtes, the other girl (chanel) had long silver hair, blue eyes and she had on white kimono with green stripes on it. "we're surrounded !!" said kagome. "I can take them all down !!" shouted inu-yasha. "stupid puppy, you cant take us all on !!" said selfina as she threw and exploding acorn at kagome. When it blew up kagome went flying into the air, and another person came and caught her in mid-air. "(gasp) serenity?!" said kagome, as she looked at serenity. Then the magic leaf flew up very high into the air. "now hold still, if you move I might cut of your head" said serenity as she took out her weapon, which was a slash- sickle. "what are you doing ?!" said kagome. In on split second, the jewel around kagome's neck was in serenity's hand. "now that we have what we want, we'll be leaving" said serenity as she grabbed kagome and they both jummped off the magic leaf. "ahhhhhhhhhh !!!" shouted kagome as they fell to the ground. "shut up you stupid girl !!!!!" said serenity as they hit the ground unharmed. Then serenity ran to where chris and the others where. "heres a little gift for you all" said selfina as chris whistled for his pack of wolves. Suddenly everyone was surrouned by wolves. "have fun !!" said chris as him, serenity sarah, chanel, and selfina ran of at lighting speed. After the fight with the wolves who ran off before they could be killed, kagome sat down and she looked very upset. "whats wrong ?" asked inu-yasha. "serenity called me a stupid girl !" shouted kagome. "that's it ?" said inu-yasha "and she took the jewel shard !!" said kagome. "WHAT !!!!" shouted inu-yasha.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. no value in stealing

"that was too easy !" said chris. "yeah, I thought it would be a tougher fight" said serenity as she looked at the shikon jewel in her hand. "are there any vilages near by ?" asked chanel. "theres one not too far away, we'll all go there and sell this lovely jewel" said serenity with a smile on her face. So everyone went outside of the cave and serenity and selfina, and chanel flew off on a magic leaf while sarah and chris flew on sarah's magic feather.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"for small childern, they were very strong" said miroku. "yeah, they had a perfect plan to attack us" said sango. "it seemed as if serenity was the leader of the group, even though that wolf demon boy looked older than her" said kagome. "inu-yasha did you know that girl ?" asked sango. "yes, shes my little sister" said inu-yasha proudly, but still a bit mad at the same time. "no way !! she cant be, shes to nice, pretty and smart to be your little sister !" said shippo as he tried not to laugh. "she did seem very attractive, too bad shes too young to bare childern" said miroku. Everyone glared at miroku. "what ?" said miroku in confusion. "have you picked up their sent yet inu-yasha?" asked kagome. "Its fanit, but I smell them." said inu-yasha. "come on then, we have no time to waste !" said kagome.  
  
(at the vilage)  
  
"what do you mean its not worth anything ?!!!" shouted serenity. "im sorry, but this jewel has no value at all" said the vilager. "darn it !! we went through all that for nothing !!" said chris. "oh well, I guess we wont be having food for a while" said selfina sadly. "come you guys, lets go home." said serenity as she put the shikon jewel around her neck. So serenity and chris flew off on serenity's magic leaf and sarah and selfina flew off on a magic feather and followed serenity back to into the forest that lead to their mountain hideout.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"iv'e lost their sent !" said inu-yasha. "oh well, maybe they don't know what to do with the jewel" said miroku. "yeah, sure they don't know that the jewel gives powers to demons and humans alike, they just stole it because it was there !!" shouted inu-yasha sarcasticly. "whats that ?" said sango as she pointed at two figuers flying across the sky. Inu-yasha took a closer at the two figures and saw that they where small kids, and one of them looked like serenity. "sango !! its them !!" shouted inu-yasha. Sango thew her boomerang bone at them and it cut through the magic leaf and magic feather the kids where flying on and they all fell to the ground. "ouch, my head" said serenity as she rubbed her sore head. "miroku, my I use your staff?" asked inu-yasha. "yes, but why?" asked miroku as he gave inu-yasha his staff. Using miroku's staff, inu-yasha whacked serenity on her head very hard. "yeowch !!!" serenity shouted in pain. "wheres the jewel you stole from me ?!" shouted kagome as she took the staff away from inu-yasha and hit serenity with it. "will you stop hitting me !!!!" shouted serenity as she took the shikon jewel from around her neck and gave it to kagome. "that thing wasn't worth anything !" said chris. "worth ? you mean you tried to sell the jewel ?!" shouted inu-yasha. "yeah, we thought it was valuable, so we tried to sell it" said sarah. "you kids are so stupid !!" said inu-yasha.  
  
To be continued... 


	6. what happens when you try to trick sessh...

Serenity was sitting all alone on a very high tree limb while Inu-yasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo where all asleep. She was very upset that sarah, chanel, selfina, and chris had just took off without her, she felt like going back to their hideout to give them severe yelling at, but she was still recovering from her head injuries inu-yasha gave her. "if inu- yasha is still alive, then sesshomaru should be too !" serenity thought. "yeah, that's the plan, I'll go see sesshomaru" said serenity. with that, serenity pulled out her magic leaf, and threw it up in the air and as it grew bigger, she jumpped onto it and flew off to find sesshomaru.  
  
After at least 2 hours or so, serenity wasn't flying anymore, she was prowling around about to give up and go back to the campsite, when she heard a voice that sounded like a little girl's. "whos there ?" said the girl. "it is me, the greatest cross-breed demon in the world, (shes very full of herself, isnt she ?) serenity-sama !!" said serenity as she jumpped out of the forset and landed in front of the girl. "you have cute ears !!" said the girl as she pulled on them, since serenity was the same height as her. "ok, stop it ! that hurts !!" shouted serenity. "sorry, I like the way they feel" said the girl. "so, whats your name ?" said serenity as she ran her hand through her tangled silver hair. "my name is Rin" said the girl. "rin huh ?" said serenity, "so, since you're an orphan, you wanna join my team ?" asked serenity. "orphan ? im not an oraphan, im just waiting for Lord Sesshomaru to come back" Serenity almost busted up laughing when she heard Rin say 'Lord' Sesshomaru, untill she just couldn't hold it in anymore, she flat out laughed at the idea of it. "whats so funny ?!" said Rin. "you call him 'Lord' Sesshomaru, that's so stupid !!!" said serenity. "well, why don't you tell him that yourself, because here he comes" said Rin. Serenity stopped laughing and looked in a dirrection, and there she saw Sesshomaru walking closer to them. "quick, hide me !!" said serenity as she hid behind Rin. "wait, im 25% fox demon, I can just transform !" said serenity cleverly. With that, serenity transformed into an perfect form of Rin. As soon as Sesshomaru got close enough to rin, he noticed the rin look-alike hiding behind her. "what ?! there are two of them ?!" said Jaken in shock. "no, one of them is a fox demon who thinks they can outsmart me" said Sesshomaru. Serenity knew she was caught and Sesshomaru wasn't very happy, but she was still in luck cause he didn't even know it was her. "they seem the same, but one of them is somehow different" said Jaken. Then, serenity felt her transformation start fading away, her tail reappeared. "whats this ?" said Sesshomaru as he pulled on the look-alike rin's tail. "hey, knock it off, that hurts you know !" shouted serenity in her normal voice. Finally, the transformation broke, serenity's hair had retruned to its natural silver color. Suddenly, serenity felt Sesshomaru's hand grab her by her neck and lift her off the ground. "stop it, I cant breathe !!" shouted Serenity as she tried to free herself from Sesshomaru's grasp. "why should I ? you tried to trick me, whoever you are ,you life is about to end" said Sesshomaru as he made the grip on serenity's neck tighter. "fine then, if that's the way you want it !" shouted serenity as she bit Sesshomaru's hand, causing him to drop her, and when she hit the ground she changed back into her normal form. Sesshomaru was stareing right at serenity as she sat on the ground looking up at him with her inosent violet eyes. "don't waste any time my lord !! kill her !" shouted Jaken. "shut-up you !!" said serenity as she looked at Jaken with a killing stare. "why would I kill her ? I know this girl, for she is my younger sister" said Sesshomaru. "yeah, and you almost killed me you big jerk !!" said serenity with a smlie on her face.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. serenity's suffering

The sun slowly rised on the campsite where Inu-yasha and the others were, the warm sun awoke Inu-yasha. He knew that Serenity was long gone, for he had heard her leave the night before, but he wasn't worried for he knew that she could defend heself, and if she ever got in any trouble she would talk he way out of it.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Serenity had just woke up and was still sitting on laying on the grass looking at the sky. She glanced over at Sesshomaru who was still sleeping with Rin at his side. "he's become very close to that human" said serenity softly. Serenity stood up and walked off, she wasn't planing on returning, she never stayed in one place for too long or she felt she would become a burden, so she kept walking for a very long time untill she came to a waterfall. "finally, I can get some water to drink" said Serenity as she dipped her hands into the water and lifted them to drink. "hey !! what are you doing here ?!!" yelled someone as they shot an arrow at Serenity. Serenity quickly turned around and caught the arrow. "who are you ?!" shouted someone else. "that's none of your buissness !" said serenity furiously. "we have ourselves a smart mouthed little demon, we should teach her a lesson" said a someone else. Suddenly, serenity was surrounded by a wolf demon tribe, and they didn't look too happy. Serenity pulled out a small leaf and it turned into a slah sickle. "bring it on !!" shouted serenity. all of the wolf demon tribe attacked serenity at once, but Serenity was too quick for them, she jumpped and dodged every attack and slashed a few of them. "ha ha ha !! you cant get me !!" said Serenity amusingly as she ran around at her full speed. "wanna bet ?!" said one of them as he tripped Serenity. Serenity fell to the ground very hard, and she felt one of the members of the wolf demon tribe grab her while the rest kicked and, punched her untill she broke out of the pack and ran for her life, untill she was shot with a bunch of arrows, she fell to the ground and went into unconsisousness from all the pain and the all the blood she had lost. "is she dead ?" asked one of the wolf demons. "I think so" said another as he picked serenity up by her tail. "let...go of me" said serenity with the last bit of her strength. "shes still alive ?! how is that possible ?!" excalmed one of the wolf demons. "master Koga will know what to do with her" said another. So, the members of the wolf demon tribe took serenity to their lair which was located behind the waterfall. "hey Koga ! we had a trespasser, we beat her up pretty good, but we think she still alive" with that the wolf demon who had serenity by her tail threw her over to Koga. "shes bleeding very badly, but shes still alive." Said Koga as looked at the unconsisous Serenity. "you better belive im still alive !" shouted Serenity as she got up into a sitting position on the ground. "and your gonna do as I say, or I'll kill you !" shouted Koga. Serenity was now trembling with fear, she had just mouthed off to the leader of the wolf demon tribe, she was in serious trouble, but that want gonna stop her. "oh yeah ?! im not afraid of you !!" said Serenity bravely. "oh really ?" said Koga as he walked over to serenity, "I could kill you right now if I wanted to you know ?" "then you would have done it already !" shouted Serenity. Koga just looked at Serenity with a death stare, but Serenity wasn't an ordinary girl. "fine then, im not not gonna kill you but I'll make you suffuer though !" said Koga as she kicked Serenity in her stomach knocking her unconsisous again.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. serenity meets naraku

Serenity was very weak and tired, she had been a slave to Koga for 2 whole days without any rest, and to tell you the truth, she was just plain SICK of it ! Her wounds werent even healed yet, but she was waiting for the perfect time to escape, which was tonight. "Hey serena !! come here !!" shouted Koga. "the name is serenity you stupid wolf !" shouted serenity back, which earned her punch in her stomach. "I see you havent learned to keep that mouth of yours shut !" said Koga as he slashed serenity across her back. serenity just passed out on the ground bleeding half to death "shes the only one whoever stood up to me, I have to admit shes very brave" thought Koga as he walked away. "he's leaving to go to sleep, when he falls asleep, I'll escape" thought serenity as she tried to get up, but her spinal cord seemed to be broken, but it'll heal in enough time. A few hours later, everyone except serenity was fast asleep, so serenity got up and limped over to the opening of the cave and jummped out through the waterfall and plunged into the water below. When she emerged out of the water and crawled out onto land to catch her breath. "I must go back and tell Inu-yasha !" said Serenity weakly. With that she started to fly on her magic leaf back to where she last saw Inu-yasha.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
(Back in the hideout where the gang of orphans stayed)  
  
"Serenity hasn't retruned from where we left her with Inu-yasha" said sarah. "I hope shes ok" said selfina. "you guys worry too much ! I'll bet serenity is just fine !"shouted chris.(yeah right !) "we have an intruder !! everyone get ready to battle !" shouted chanel. Just then, a figure speed into the cave, they had long silver hair, dog-like ears, and wore a red kimono, and had piercing red eyes. "its inu-yasha !!" said sarah. "for a minute there I thought there was something we had to worry about" said chanel. "you kids have a lot to worry about now that im here !!" said Inu- yasha. With that said, Inu-yasha attacked everyone in the cave, we he left, everyone was on the verge of dying.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Serenity was still flying on her magic leaf in search of Inu-yasha, when her senseitive nose smelled the sent of her friends back at the hideout, so she rushed there as fast as she could. "Oh my god !!!!" shouted Serenity when she got inside the hideout cave. "who did this to you ?!" asked serenity. "it was...Inu-yasha" said chris with the last of his strength. Serenity now sensed that everyone was now dead. "Inu-yasha, you've gone way too far !! I swear on my life that I will kill you and avenge my friends if it's the last thing I do !!!" shouted serenity in extreme anger. With that, Serenity flew off on her magic leaf to where Inu-yasha was, but her strength was so very very low that the flying leaf she was flying on (which need her energy to fly) disappeared and she fell down to the ground very hard. "I cant give up, I must stay alive" said serenity as she slowly passed out. When Serenity awoke, she was laying in a small bed, in a room that was full of the smell of miasma. "are you feeling better young lass ?" said someones voice. "who are you ? and where am I ?" asked Serenity. "I am Naraku, and I found you unconsisous in the forest." Said the person. "thank you for letting me stay here, but I must leave now" said Serenity. "what I don't understand, is why someone so young was all by herself with such bad wounds" said Naraku. "I rather not talk about it" said Serenity. "you can tell me" said naraku. Well, serenity sang like a bird, she told Naraku about how she was the leader of a gang of orphans, how she met Shippo and how he took her to Inu-yasha, how she was enslaved by Koga, and when she found out that Inu-yasha killed her friends. "you've suffered greatly Serenity" said Naraku. "now, give me my weapons back, for now I am ready, I will kill Inu-yasha" said Serenity. "your far to weak to do that task, but if you had some help" said naraku as he held up a shard of the shikon jewel. "I'll do anything to avenge my friends !" said Serenity as she excepted Naraku's offer to use a jewel shard.  
  
To be continued... 


	9. serenity attacks !

"With this shard, you can be at equal to Inu-yasha's strength, mabye even greater" said Naraku. "I still cant belive that Inu-yasha would go and kill my friends" said Serenity saddly. "well, half-demons are like that" said Naraku. "im a half demon ! and I would never do that !!" shouted Serenity. "I had no idea, you don't look half-demon" said Naraku. "I can tell your lying" said Serenity unamused. "im serious !" said Naraku. "ok, I belive you, now this jewel shard will make me stronger than inu-yasha ?!" asked Serenity in astonishment. "yes, it increase your powers greatly, all I have to do is put it inside you" said naraku. "whoa ! hold on ! will this hurt ?!" asked Serenity. "a little bit, but I asure you, you'll be very strong" said Naraku. "ok, make it quick" said Serenity as she braced herself for the pain. With that, Naraku stuck the shard deep into serenity's back. Serenity let out a small yelp, but then when the shard was inside her she indeed felt stronger. Naraku watched as Serenity started to change into a stronger looking form. Serenity's whole image was changing, her silver hair wrapped into a ponytai, her claws grew a bit longer, her pink clothes turned black, and her violet eyes fadded. "master naraku, I suddenly have the erge to kill" said serenity. "that's why I want you to do something for me before you kill inu-yasha" said naraku. "anything master naraku" said serenity. "I need you to masacre a whole village for me, and that'll lure inu-yasha to you" said Naraku. "yes master naraku" said serenity.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Inu-yasha, what happened to serenity ?" asked kagome. "she left awhile ago, she doesn't stay in one place for too long" said inu-yasha. "maybe she left because inu-yasha hurt her" said shippo. "I didn't hit her that hard !!" shouted inu-yasha. "mabye she returned to her friends" said sango. "or maybe she went to see Sesshomaru and she left and got inslaved by Koga and now she hurt or maybe dead somewhere" Said miroku. "what a stupid imagination you have miroku !" said inu-yasha. (miroku is right !) the sent of blood started to get stronger. "somethings wrong, I can sense it" said inu-yasha. "the air reaks of blood" said shippo covering his nose. "lets go check it out !" said inu-yasha.  
  
(at a near by village)  
  
Inu-yasha and the others came to a village, everyone there had been killed. "its been a masacre !" said miroku. "everyone has been killed !" said sango. "wait ! there's someone here" said kaogme. "show yourself !" shouted inu-yasha. Just then, a figure appeard, it seemed to be a young girl wearing all black, and she had a scarf around her nose and mouth. "is she the one who did this ?!" asked shippo. "she seems to be just a child" said miroku. "of course it was her, her clothes are covered in blood ! who are you ?! and why did you do this ?!" shouted inu-yasha. The young girl didn't answer. "answer me now !!" shouted inu-yasha again. "im here to kill you inu-yasha !! you're the one who killed my friends, and I swear on my life that I will avenge them !!" shouted the girl. "that voice ! could it be ?!" said kagome. "no, it cant be !" said inu-yasha. "die inu-yasha !" shouted the girl as she ran towards inu-yasha at lighting speed with her claws ready to slash him. Inu-yasha jumpped out of the way thinking he had dodged her attack, but she had jumpped up at the same time as him and slashed him across his back. "shes just as fast as inu-yasha !" said sango. "and she has the power to stay up in the air freely, unlike inu-yasha !" said miroku. The girl was dodging each one of inu-yasha's attacks like she knew his whole stratagie. "enough playing, time to finish this !" said the girl as she kicked inu-yasha in his stomach, sending him crashing to the ground, and then she took out a magic leaf and it changed into a slash sickle and she jumpped very high into the air and aimed her weapon at inu-yasha's heart, and she threw it with all her strength at him, but an arrow knocked out of the way just in time before it hit inu-yasha. "who did that ?!" shouted the girl. "I did ! and the next one will go in your heart !" shouted kagome. "I see, now I have to kill you !!" said the girl. The slash sickle floated in front of the girl and the girl directed her hand to kagome and the weapon aimed and shot toward kagome. "wacth out kagome !" shouted inu-yasha as her blocked away the girls weapon with the tetsusaiga. "aww, I thought I had taken care of you, oh well" said the girl as she shruged her shoulders. "I wont be beaten by a weakling like you !" shouted inu-yasha. "a weakling am I ? if im the weakling, how come I don't even have a single scrach on me, and yet I got you several times !" replied the girl. "im gonna make sure you wont live to talk smart ever again" shouted inu-yasha as he jumpped up the the girl and tried to slash her with his sword, but she was too fast, he couldn't hit her once. "he's so slow, well, I'll just take him out fast and I'll be on my way !" thought the girl. The girl's slash sickle formed into a spear, and it floated off the ground and shot toward inu-yasha. "inu-yasha ! look out !!" shouted miroku as he uncovered the wind tunel in his hand to suck in the spear. Then out of the tree's poisonous insects appeared out of the trees, forcing miroku to close the wind tunel. "this girl must be working with naraku !" said sango. The spear that the girl was controling had just went threw inu-yasha's back. "you think that can hurt me ?!" shouted inu-yasha. "I guess not" said the girl as she pulled the spear out of inu-yasha's back. "just who are you anyway ?!" shouted inu-yasha. My identity is none of your concern !" said the girl. "I'll just bet it is !" shouted inu-yasha as he clawed the girl in her chest and his hand went right through. "ewww, your so rude !! im only a girl and here you are sticking your hand into my chest !!" said the girl. "she's still standing ?! where is her weak spot ?!" thought inu- yasha. The girl jumpped up into the air and the wound in her chest heals instantly. "you cant kill me im imortal !" shouted the girl. "then lets see who you are then !!" said inu-yasha as her jumpped up and slashed the scarf off of her face. "serenity ?!!!!" said inu-yasha in extreme shock. "but, why ?!" he continued. "because you killed my friends !!" shouted serenity. "huh ? no I didn't !" said inu-yasha. "stop lying !!!" said serenity as she slashed inu-yasha across his face, and punched him in his chest, sending him crashing to the ground again. "now, to avenge my friends !" shouted serenity as she flew toward inu-yasha about to rip his heart out, untill, she stopped in her tracks. "its this spear, she has something in it keeping her going !" said kagome as she was trying to break it. "stop that !! I'll kill you !!" said serenity as she charged towards kagome. Kagome broke the spear in half ,and a jewel shard fell out. Serenity fell to her knees, the pain from being beaten by koga was starting to come back, her wounds reopened and she started bleeding a lot. "whats happening to her ?!" asked shippo. "I don't know !" said kagome. Serenity took out her magic leaf and flew off on it. "you may have won this round, but I'll be back !!" shouted serenity as she flew off at full speed.  
  
(where serenity is)  
  
"they found out my weak spot ! I need to get another jewel shard, or I'll never be able to avenge my friends !!" said serneity as she flew back to naraku's fortress. 


	10. will inuyasha forgive serenity ?

Serenity had just returned to naraku's fortress, she was weak and tired. "Back so soon ?" asked naraku. Serenity was about to speak, but the room smelled of her orphan friends blood. Serenity made a whimpering-like noise, the smell of her orphan friends blood was coming from naraku, and she was burning with rage inside. "YOU !!!!" shouted serenity. "You're the one who killed my friends, this has all been a trick, and you must be a shape- shifter, you appeared to my friends as inu-yasha and you killed them !!!" shouted serenity. "a cleaver girl you are, now that you know, you must feel terrible, you betrayed inu-yasha and his companions, plus your team of orphans are all dead, you now have nowhere to go, so you see my friend, although my plan failed, you suffered more" said naraku. Serenity now had tears in her eyes, naraku was right. "Curse you naraku !" said serenity. "Let me have my jewel shard back now" said naraku. "I'll keep it as a souvenir" said serenity as she dashed out of naraku's fortress. "One shard is no loss" said naraku as he watched serenity run off into the forest.  
  
(Deep in the forest)  
  
Serenity was sitting on the grass crying, she was so hurt and sad, she had nowhere to go, and she was scared. Then serenity heard someone coming closer to her, when she looked up, she saw a woman in shrine maiden clothes with a bow in her hand and some arrows in the other hand. "Whats wrong little girl ?" asked the woman. "Everything" said serenity sadly. The woman sat down next to serenity. "Well, my name is Kikyo, whats your name" asked the woman. Serenity stared at kikyo like she had just seen a ghost. "your kikyo ?!" asked serenity. "yes, why do you ask ?" asked kikyo. Serenity smiled with delight, kikyo is a wondering spirit which means she can get her friends' souls back. "did you happen to get 4 child souls a while ago ?" asked serenity. "yes, I got them earlier today" said kikyo. "can I have them ?" asked serenity. "they belong to my friends who got killed, and I really need them so I can revive them" said serenity. "I guess I can give them to you" said kikyo. Suddenly, out of kikyo came 4 light blue orbs of light, and they floated over to serenity. "thanks, oh one more thing, can you get this jewel shard out of me ? its killing me" asked serenity. "ok, it's in your back right ?" asked kikyo. "yes" said serenity. Kikyo took one of her arrows and stuck it into serenity's back where the jewel shard was and it comes out. As soon as the jewel is removed from serenity she turns back into her normal form, her black clothes turn pink again, her claws get shorter, and her silver hair (that's in a ponytail) goes back to being its normal mid-back length. "thank you so much kikyo" said serenity as she picked up the jewel shard. "your very welcome serenity, and when you see inu-yasha, can you ask him if he would go to hell with me ?" said kikyo. "uhhh, sure, whatever kikyo" said serenity as she flew off on her magic leaf to the hideout.  
  
(at the orphan hideout)  
  
Serenity had just put the souls back into chris, selfina, chanel, and sarah. "huh ? what happened ?" said chris as he came back among the living. "my head hurts" said chanel as she woke up. "your back ! serenity, you've come back !" shouted selfina. "she brought us back to life !" said sarah. "yeah, but im not staying, im going to join inu-yasha and be with him from now on" said serenity. "but your our leader, we need you" said sarah. "im sorry, but I must leave" said serenity. "ok" said everyone in union. "chris, you are now the leader of the group" said serenity. "ok, I'll try to be a great leader like you serenity" said chris. "selfina, get me some of the healing herbs, I hurt inu-yasha with my spear, so im giving him a peace offering" said serenity. Selfina brought serenity some healing herbs wrapped in a blue silk cloth. "thanks, I'll visit you all someday" said serenity as she left the hideout in search of inu-yasha. "inu-yasha will be happy with me, for I have taken a few of naraku's jewel shards without him knowing" said serenity to her-self.  
  
(where inu-yasha and the others are)  
  
"that little brat !! she'll regret attacking me !!" shouted inu-yasha. "the nerve of that girl, deceiving us like that" said sango. "shes not to blame, shes been tricked by naraku" said kagome. "inu-yasha, who do you think hurt her so much before then ?" asked miroku. (flashback) Serenity fell to her knees, the pain from being beaten earlier was coming back to her. "whats happening to her ?!" asked shippo. "I don't know" said kagome. (end flashback) "whoever hurt her, they're gonna pay" said inu-yasha. "I miss her, I hope she returns to us" said shippo. Inu-yasha stood up and walked into the forest. "where are you going inu-yasha ?" im going for a walk I need some time to think" said inu-yasha. Deep in the forest inu-yasha was sitting on a tree limb thinking, (he must be bored) until he heard a familiar voice. "I know your sad mom, yes, yes I know...you have a point. I know inu-yasha might be mad but im still scared" said the voice. Inu-yasha jumped down from the tree limb and looked around, and there he saw serenity on her knees. Serenity had this power to talk to her mother who had passed away many years ago, and inu-yasha thought it was just plain weird. "I have a feeling that I may be joining you in heaven soon mom...your right I'll just apologize to inu-yasha, im sure he'll except it, ok, I'll talk to you later" said serenity. Serenity got up to search for inu-yasha again, but as soon as she stood up she saw inu-yasha looking right at her. "inu-yasha, im sorry for attacking you, will you forgive me ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha walked up to serenity and looked down at her, serenity was looking at him with her innocent, shiny violet eyes. Inu-yasha picked serenity up and hugged her tightly. "yes, I forgive you" said inu-yasha. "your not mad at me ?" asked serenity. "im not mad at you, I love you" said inu-yasha as he hugged her tighter. "inu-yasha I can't breathe !" said serenity as she pounded on inu-yasha's back with her small fists. "serenity, your scent, you smell like kikyo" said inu-yasha. "you must be mistaken, I never saw her" lied serenity. "ok, I was just making sure" said inu-yasha. "what if I said I was around her ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha dropped serenity on the ground. "start running !!!" said inu-yasha. "say no more !" said serenity as she ran away. So, for the rest of the afternoon, inu-yasha playfully chased serenity around the forest, and for the first time in 50 years, serenity felt happy.  
  
To be continued...if you want me to 


	11. serenity goes through the well !

It was the middle of the night and serenity and shippo where still awake. "A well ?" said serenity. "yeah, its how kagome can pass from her era to our era" said shippo. "Cool, can we go ?" asked serenity. "no, only inu- yasha and kagome are able to go through it" said shippo. "oh, well im gonna go to sleep now, goodnight" said serenity as she walked over to a tree and jumped onto one of its limbs. "shes so fine, and smart too, to bad that shes inu-yasha's little sister." Thought shippo.  
  
(later that night)  
  
serenity woke up from her sleep and hung upside-down from the tree limb. "maybe I can go through the well just to see what the future looks like" said serenity with a devilish smile on her face. With that, serenity jumped down from the tree and slowly crept into the forest, careful not to wake anyone. Serenity smelled the air, her sensitive nose picked up the faint scent of kagome and demon bones, so she dashed off in the direction of the well. After a while of running, serenity came to a clearing and saw the well. She walked up to it and looked inside. "it looks like a normal dry well, but maybe theres something inside !! "said serenity as she jumped inside it. "ahhhhhhh !!!" shouted serenity as she fell deeper inside the well and came crashing down to the bottom, she fell like how inu-yasha did whenever kagome said 'sit'. "oww that hurt, but im still inside the well !!! it didn't work !!" shouted serenity in frustration. Now fully pissed off, serenity jumped out of the well, but she was in a well house. "huh ? where the heck am I ?" said serenity scratching her head in confusion. The air was thick of the scent of humans, she heard noises outside the well house that sounded very ominous. (she hears cars driving along the street) serenity walked out of the well house, she realized she was in kagome's time. "I could be wrong, but mom, I don't think im in feudal Japan anymore" said serenity. Serenity looked around the area, (all the while walking gracefully on all fours like a fox) she came to a big house and saw lights from inside. "kagome must live here" thought serenity. She jumped up on a tree limb and opened one of the windows and went inside. "this is kagome's room, I can smell her scent everywhere !" said serenity. Serenity was starting to get tired, so she walked through the house looking for a nice place to sleep since kagome's room was too girly for her. Serenity walked into a room and too tired to think, she fell on the bed, pulled the warm covers over herself and went to into a peaceful sleep.  
  
(early the next morning)  
  
serenity was still asleep when she felt the covers get pulled away from her. "more sleep thank you" said serenity as she pulled them back over herself. The person who was in the same bed as serenity awoke to see serenity sleeping so close to him that if serenity moved half an inch, they would be kissing. The person starred at serenity noticing that she had dog- like ears, middle back length silver hair, and a fox tail which was wrapped around her. Serenity opened her mouth very wide (shes yawning) showing her fangs with scared the person half to death. "Ahhhhhhhhhh !!!" shouted the person as he grabbed a baseball bat and whacked serenity with it, and the first swing he did made the bat break. Serenity just rubbed her head where the bat had hit her and rolled over on the bed still in dreamland. "theres a demon in my bed !!!" shouted the boy. Serenity opened her eyes and starred at the boy. "yeah, you got a problem with demons ?!" said serenity in tone that sounded like inu-yasha's voice. "inu- inu-yasha ?" said the boy in confusion. "no, im the great cross-breed demon serenity" said serenity. "if you don't know, im much more powerful than that poor excuse for a demon named inu-yasha" said serenity as she got out of the boys bed and stretched. "wow miss, you sure are pretty" said the boy. Serenity looked at the boy who was starring at her. "look rule number one, don't call me 'miss' ! im only nine ya' know !" said serenity. "sorry, oh by the way my name is Souta" said the boy as he held out his hand to shake serenity's hand. "nice to meet ya' !" said serenity as she shook souta's hand.  
  
To be continued... 


	12. serenity goes to school !

"Souta, do you know inu-yasha ?" asked serenity as she inspected souta's room. "yeah, inst he the coolest ?!" said souta. "for a half-breed" said serenity. "but, aren't you a half-breed ?" asked souta. "yeah, I just like calling him names" said serenity. "well, I have to get ready for school now" said Souta. "school ? whats that ?" asked serenity. "It's where you learn stuff" said Souta. "feh, im already smart, I don't need to go there" said serenity as she crossed her arms. "you sure ? there are lots of kids there" said Souta. "I hate the smell of humans, it gives me heartburn" serenity lied. "heartburn huh ? aren't you too young to get that ?" asked Souta. "umm, well you see, uhhh, it's like this, I uhhh" said serenity trying to come up with another excuse. "it's better than staying here all day" said Souta. "Fine, I'll go..." said serenity unexcitedly. "You have to look human though" said Souta. "ok" said serenity as she transformed into her human form (black hair, violet eyes, normal human ears, no tail). "you'll need normal looking clothes too" said Souta. "my clothes are fine !" said serenity. "the shirt is ok, but the kimono pants aren't" said Souta. "what will look cool then ?" asked serenity. "kagome has a one-size- fits-all skirt in her room" said Souta. "no way !! im not wearing a skirt !! its too girly !" shouted serenity. "I think you'll look cute if you wear it" said Souta. "really ?" asked serenity blushing. "yeah" said Souta with a smile on his face.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
serenity walks out of kagome's room, she now has on the blue skirt. "see ? you look nice" said Souta who was already dressed. "nice ? I look great ! I feel great ! the breeze from the skirt feels very refreshing !!" said serenity hopping up and down slightly. "your starting to sound just like a normal human girl" said Souta. "you are wearing underwear right ?"asked Souta. "yes, why are you asking me such a personal question ?!" said serenity. "just curious" said Souta. "feh, whatever" said serenity un- amused. "come on, we don't wanna be late for school" said Souta.  
  
(few blocks away from shingden elementary school)  
  
Serenity and Souta where walking on the sidewalk side by side, almost holding hands. "Souta, I don't feel so good" said serenity. "your just nervous, don't worry, you'll like it here" said Souta. "I hope so..." said serenity. When Serenity and Souta entered the school grounds, all serenity could hear was the voices of other kids as they played around the school yard. "hey Souta !! whos your friend ?" shouted someone. "oh, hi anna, this is my friend serenity, shes a...foreign exchange student" said Souta. "hmm, she looks normal enough, is she American ?" asked anna rudely. "no, she from out of town..way out of town" said Souta. Serenity looked over anna, she had short blue hair, light almost gray eyes, and had on white shirt and green skirt. "well, does she talk ?!" asked anna. "yeah, I talk !" said serenity. Then the P.A. came on. "all students report to your classes, that is all." Said the P.A system "what was that ?!!" said serenity looking around very scared like. "nothing really, we have to go now" said Souta. Serenity and Souta walked to their classroom. "ms. Nakashomi, this is serenity a foreign exchange student." Said Souta to the teacher. "ok Souta, I'll find her somewhere to sit" said ms. Nakashomi. "class, quiet down. We have a new student with us, her name is serenity" said ms.n. "hi serenity !" said the whole class. Serenity's transformation was wearing off, her hair started to get silver, her dog-like ears grew back, and her fox tail reappeared. Everyone in the class starred at serenity in shock. "did I mention that shes a demon from the feudal era ?!" said Souta. Serenity was so embarrassed, she was about to cry until she heard someone say "wow !! shes a demon ?!" "that's so cool !" said another. Everyone smiled and clapped for serenity. "yeah, im a demon, I come from the past" said serenity proudly. "why don't you tell us what its like ?"said ms.N. "ok !" said serenity.  
  
To be continued... 


	13. halfbreeds are hated everywhere they go

Serenity was getting used to school, even though shes only been there for a few hours. Every student was either reading something, or starring at her dog-like ears, even the teacher was starring, but stopped when ever serenity looked in her direction. Souta was in the desk next to her, he was reading something serenity couldn't make out clearly. Then, a loud bell rang, making serenity jump out of her seat and hang on the ceiling by her claws. Everyone got out of their seats and left the classroom. "serenity, why are you on the ceiling ?" asked Souta. "what was that loud noise ?" asked serenity still hanging from the ceiling. "that's the bell, it rings when we're supposed to leave class" said Souta. "oh" said serenity. With that, serenity let go of the ceiling and fell back on the floor below. "try not to draw attention to yourself" said Souta. "why ?" asked serenity. "people in this time despise demons, I don't want you to get hurt" said Souta. "say that last line again" said serenity blushingly. "I don't want you to get hurt ?" said Souta confused. "not even inu-yasha has said that to me, and here this boy I just met said it" thought serenity. "well, its lunch period now, are you hungry ?" asked Souta. Serenity just shook her head in a way of saying no. "ok, I'll let you explore, when you hear that bell ring again come back to this room" said Souta as he left the classroom.  
  
(outside)  
  
Serenity had found her way outside. Everyone starred at her, she even heard a few older kids call her mean things like 'half-breed' and 'weirdo'. Some things she heard where things inu-yasha would say (curse words) a lot. "nice tail" said an older kid as he yanked serenity's tail. "let go, now !!" shouted serenity. "why should I ?"asked the boy. With that, serenity grabbed the boy's wrist and sunk her claws into his flesh. "yeowch !! you damn half-breed, let go !!!!" shouted the boy. "now do you see how it feels ?!!" said serenity as she let him go. "now, leave me alone, or I'll have to seriously hurt you" said serenity calmly. Surprisingly, more of the older kids stepped in, armed with sticks and rocks, they surrounded serenity. "that thing doesn't belong here !" shouted a girl. "we must drive her out, better yet, kill her !" said another. "oh well, I gave them a good warning" said serenity as she held up one of her magic leaves and made it transform into something she saw in the book Souta was reading. (a shotgun riffle) "shes got a gun !!" shouted someone. "relax, I bet she doesn't even know how to work it" said another boy. serenity somehow managed to work the riffle, but unfortunately, it was shooting rubber bullets, but serenity didn't mind, she was shooting all the kids like a maniac.  
  
(far across the playground)  
  
"Souta ! Souta ! your friend from America is going crazy !!" shouted anna. "shes not from America !! where is she ?!" shouted Souta. "over there ! shes shooting at those 6th graders !" shouted anna as she pointed to where serenity was. Souta ran as fast as he could to serenity with anna close behind him.  
  
(back where serenity is)  
  
"ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !! take this !!" shouted serenity as she continued to shoot wildly at the kids. "oww !! hey ! stop it ! those things hurt you know !!!" shouted one of the kids. "serenity !!! stop !!" shouted a far distance voice. "huh ? Souta ?" said serenity as the riffle changed back into a leaf. "what do you think your doing ?!" shouted Souta. "I didn't mean to, but they wouldn't leave me alone" said serenity as she lowed her head so her hair shaded her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
(inside the office)  
  
"it's a demon...isn't it, sir ?" asked a female faculty member named surubami. "it's a demon all right, it must be handled with" said a male person who happened to be the principal of the school named ohshi. With that, principal ohshi called the army, their mission: capture and if needed, destroy serenity.  
  
(5 minutes later)  
  
At least a hundred men armed with guns surrounded the school, helicopters hovered over the school. "whats happening ?!" asked serenity "serenity, run !! run for your life !" said Souta. "why ?" asked serenity. "because that's the army !" shouted Souta. "if they find you, they'll kill you !" said anna. "that's enough for me !" said serenity as she started to run, but she froze in her tracks and looked at Souta for one last time and lightly kissed him on his lips, then dashed off. Souta just stood there with a shocked look on his face, then he blushed slightly and smiled.  
  
Serenity was franticly looking for a way out of the school, she resorted to entering the school to try and find the stairway to the roof. "there she is !! don't let her escape !!" shouted ohshi who was leading a few of the army men. Serenity kept running all inside of the school, but at every turn she ran into more army men and she had to keep dodging bullets. "that's it, enough acting human, I'll just run at my demon speed !" said serenity. In a matrix sort of way, serenity paused, leaned forward and sped off at a very very fast pace, but to any other demon, she'd just be walking. "that thing is fast, fire the net !!" said one of the army men. One of the army men held out a gun and aimed it at serenity, when he pulled the trigger, a large net shot out and entangled serenity. "curse it all, they caught me !" thought serenity as she tried to get free of the net. "we got her !!" said one of the men. "inu-yasha is right, I am stupid sometimes" thought serenity as realization hit her. "Fox fire !" shouted serenity as she pushed out her hand making blue flames appear, which burned up the net, allowing her to escape. Serenity found the stairway to the roof and found out that the helicopters where hovering above her ready to shoot her down like the 25% dog she was. "ready, aim, fire !" shouted one of the men from the helicopter as he shot serenity with a tranquillizer gun. "yeowch !!!" shouted serenity in pain. Serenity felt a sharp pain in her arm, she started to feel woozy and before she knew it, she was fast asleep on the roof floor.  
  
(much later)  
  
Serenity awoke in a completely white room, and she had on a thin white blouse. She was on a cold steel bed, and she had a cotton bandage on her arm where some of her blood had been drawn from her. "where am I ? what is this place ?" said serenity. Serenity was still affected by the tranquilizer, she thought she saw inu-yasha standing in front of her. "inu- yasha ? is that you ?" asked serenity. "listen to me serenity, you've been captured, you must get out as soon as you can !" shouted inu-yasha. "theres no way out you stupid idiot !" shouted serenity. "really ? then whats that ?" asked inu-yasha as he pointed to a large steel door. "huh ? that wasn't there a minute ago" said serenity. "good luck to ya' sis !" said inu-yasha as he disappeared. "was that really him ? nah, it couldn't be, im still drugged on that stuff they shot me with" said serenity as she walked up to the large steel door. Serenity slashed at the door, but on her first try she was shocked with a powerful electric shock that shot her across the room. "curse it, im trapped here !! my only hope is if the real inu-yasha comes to get me! If that's the case, im doomed !" shouted serenity as her eyes slowly formed tears.  
  
To be continued... 


	14. being a demon draws attention, both bad ...

Serenity sat on the cold steel bed, she hugged her knees close to herself. She felt lost, hated by everyone, to them she was just a demon, a demon that must be given a slow and painful death. Then, she heard noises from the door. When it opened, she saw 2 people, one was female, her long brown hair with a few blonde highlights in it, green eyes, and a she had a white lab coat on. The other was male, he had short shiny black hair, sapphire blue eyes, and was also wearing a white lab coat. Serenity starred at them, at first she wasn't scared, but then she saw that they both where holding whips.  
  
"Demon, come here" said the female. Serenity didn't come, she just looked down at the floor again. "I said come here !!!" she shouted as she cracked the whip on the floor. The sound scared serenity, so she got of the bed making the long white blouse she was wearing go down to her knees. "Quickly you abomination !!" said the male has he cracked the whip on serenity's arm. Serenity screeched in pain and walked over to them. "You'll come a lot faster next time wont you ?!" said the man as he grabbed serenity her neck. "But just to let it sink in, I'll lash you a few times" said the lady as she held up her whip. Serenity tried to run but the man had a firm grasp on her. Serenity heard a whistling sound, and then she felt the whip come in contact with her back, which was followed by 9 more lashes. Serenity almost fell to her knees from the pain, but the man stood her up and slapped her on the side of her face. Serenity fell to the floor, she was barely conscious, then she felt both the man and lady's whips come in contact with her body, twenty times. Serenity was now unconscious, her small body was lying in her own blood, and her white blouse was now tie-died with her crimson blood. "Well, that was fun" said the lady evilly. "Just wait until shes called to the torture room, it'll be lots of fun seeing her get beaten half to death" said the man as he whipped serenity's already un-moving body just for the fun of it. "Oh, I forgot about that" said the lad as she held serenity up by her hair and tossed her back the room from where she came.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Hajime, did you hear ? Theres a new one here" said a young voice. "I already got her file pulled up" said a girls' voice as she typed brought up serenity's file on the master computer. "Hurry, I think the idiots are coming back !" said another voice. "Ok, heres her file. Shes a demon, long silver hair and violet eyes, and claws, but her name is unknown. Shes in room #097." Said the girl. "we have the info, now lets get out of here !" said the same girl. This team of kids where out of their rooms and where hacking into the system since a rumor about a new person entering. Just in time, the kids had just gone through the ventilation system before the some of the guards passed by. "That was close" said one of kids. "hajime, can we go back to our own rooms now ?" asked the smallest kid. "don't be such a baby mimi" said hajime. "shes in room #97 right ?" asked a boy. "yes Anubis, now I think were almost there" said hajime.  
  
(back in serenity's room)  
  
Serenity had just awoken from her unconsisus state of being. She hurt all over her body, which made her wish is was still knocked out. "well, I've been in worse pain" serenity lied to herself as she slowly got up and laid down on the steel bed. Then, serenity heard noises coming from the ceiling and then the metal covering on the air vent got pushed off and fell to the floor and 3 figures jumped down into the room. "we have to find a quieter way to enter" said hajime. "wow, they have her in the crazy people room" said Anubis as he looked around. "is that her ?" asked mimi as she pointed to serenity. "wh- who are you people ?!" asked serenity. "oh, we haven't introduced ourselves" said Anubis. "my name is Hajime" said the girl about the same height as serenity but a bit taller. "im Anubis" said the boy who was the tallest person there. "and im mimi" said the girl who was about the same height as shippo. "now with that out of the way, we want to know who you are" said Anubis. "yeah, and what kind of demon are you" said hajime rudely. Serenity just laid back down on the steel bed and wrapped her fox tail around herself. "we have ourselves a rude one" said Anubis as he walked over to serenity and crossed his arms. "your just here to beat me, go away" said serenity. "beat you ?!" said Anubis, Hajime, and Mimi all at the same time. "no, we're escapees" said mimi. "we're more like braker- outers" said hajime. "oh, my bad, my name is serenity" said serenity as she sat up from the bed. "why are you guys here, you look pretty normal" said serenity. "you sure about that ?" asked Anubis as he walked up to serenity and put his hand on her forehead. "what are you doing ?" asked serenity. "ahh, you're a cross-breed demon, you are 59 years old but in human years your 9. Hmm, you have 2 older brothers who are also demons. Shall I go on ?" said Anubis smugly. "ok, whats wrong with you ?" said serenity to hajime. Hajime plucked a hair from mimi's head. "ouch !!" cried mimi. "now watch" said hajime. Hajime threw the hair in the air and a red flash came from her eyes and burnt the hair in an instant. "whoa" said serenity. "me next !" said mimi. "whats a little thing like you gonna do, cry me a river ?" said serenity amusingly. Serenity now noticed she was floating off the floor. "mimi ! put her down !!" shouted Anubis in a scolding tone. "aww, ok" said mimi as serenity fell from the air onto the ground. "ouch" said serenity as she got up again. Anubis was a tall boy, he had short ruby red hair, brown eyes, and had on a white blouse like serenity. Hajime had shoulder length light blue hair, dark green eyes and had on the customary white blouse. Mimi had short black hair, blue eyes and the customary white blouse. "whats you power ?" asked hajime rudely. Serenity pushed out her hand and a blast of blue flames shoot out but disappeared before they hit hajime. "as you can see, I specialize in illusion attacks, but a few are the real thing" said serenity proudly. Then, a loud alarm went off. "red alert, red alert ! three prisoners are not in their rooms ! search all the rooms for them ! they are as follows: Anubis, Hajime, and Mimi. If you find them, severely punish them ! that is all !" "uh oh" said Anubis. "we are soo busted !" shouted hajime. "I don't wanna get whipped again !" cried mimi. "hurry and get back to your rooms !!" shouted serenity. With that Anubis, Hajime, and Mimi escaped through the air vent back to their own rooms. Serenity rushed back to the bed and got on the steel bed and pretended to be unconsisous. The door to serenity's room opened and the same 2 people from before walked in. "hmmm, their not here" said the lady. Then serenity sneezed giving away her cover plan. "shes awake ! she might have something to do with this !!" said the man. "nah, she been in here the whole time, but we'll just have a little fun with her" said the lady. Suddenly, serenity felt the whips come in contact with her back again. After 30 long minutes, the 2 people left serenity's room. Serenity was bleeding almost to death, but was still conscious. "curse them, I hope they don't hurt the others too badly" thought serenity as she slowly fell unconsisous.  
  
To be continued... 


	15. serenity's transformation

Serenity was asleep on the steel bed, then her ears perked up from a sound she heard coming from the door. The door swung open and she saw the same 2 people from last time, but now they had Anubis, Hajime, and Mimi with them. "we keep running out of room in this place" said the man as he pushed them into serenity's room and shut the door again. "whats up ?" asked serenity. "they have three new kids entering, so they put us in here to make room for them" said hajime. "I wanna go home" said serenity sadly. "where do you live ?" asked Anubis. "I live in feudal Japan, there are tons of demons there" said serenity. "no way !" shouted mimi. "the worst thing is, I came to this era without telling my older brother. So he doesn't even know where I am, for all he cares im just out on one my escapades" said serenity. "then we can help you said hajime. "yeah, we can get the news traveling through out this place in no time" said mimi happily. "we just have to go through the air vents" said Anubis as he removed the covering of the air vent. "do I have to go ?" asked serenity. "not if you don't want to" said hajime. "good, im staying here" said serenity. "ok, we'll be back" said mimi. With that, Hajime, Anubis, and Mimi jumped into the air vent and crawled their way to all the rooms and told every kid about serenity and her dilemma, and they set up an escape plan when the time was just right.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Serenity paced around in her room wondering when they would be back, when the door swung open and the same 2 people came in, they didn't notice that Anubis, Hajime, and Mimi weren't there . "demon, come with us !" shouted the lady. "Why ?!" shouted serenity back at her. Serenity was pissed off, she couldn't stand being in this place, and she wanted to get back home. "Why you little brat !" shouted the man as he cracked the whip on serenity's arm. Serenity didn't yell, she just stood there starring at the 2 people. Serenity made 7 small leafs appear in her hand and she threw them in the air and they floated in place. "Its show time !! Multiply !!" shouted serenity. Then the floating leafs turned into exact duplicates of serenity. "What the ! Which one is the real one ?!" said the man. "Who cares, just hit them all until you find the real one !" shouted the lady as she whipped one of the serenitys. "Sorry, wrong one !" said the serenity as it disappeared in cloud of smoke and leafs. "Now's my chance to get out of here !" thought serenity as she ran out the door on all fours like a fox.  
  
Serenity ran down the hall, she was looking for a way out, until she heard an alarm go off. "curse it, they after me !" said serenity. "there she is !! after her !!" shouted one of the guards. Before she knew it, serenity was surrounded by guards. Serenity didn't see one of the guards come behind her and he whacked her with a steel rod on her head knocking her unconsisus. "take her to the testing room" said one of the guards.  
  
When serenity woke up, she was inside another room surrounded by doctors. "her ears are obviously a mutation of some sort" said a female doctor. "so is her tail" said a male doctor as he gently pulled it. Then serenity reacted, she grabbed the man's hand. "please don't pull on my tail, its very sensitive" said serenity calmly. "she can talk ! amazing !" said the female doctor. "yes, its seems so" said one of the doctors as he looked in serenity's ear with a small light. "test is clear" said a female doctor as she wrote down something on some paper. "eye sight is 100%, hearing 100%, reaction to pain 40% which is normal for her" said the same lady. "now to inject her with adrenalin" said one of the doctors as she held up a large injecting needle. "I need you to hold out your arm for me" she said calmly. Reluctantly, serenity held out her arm and the lady stuck the needle into serenity's arm and injected the clear fluid into her. "ow !" yelped serenity in a bit of pain. "ok, you will be escorted back to your room" said another doctor. Serenity jumped off the bed they had her on and stood in front of the door. "her reflexes are astounding" said one of the doctors. "thank you" serenity said with a half smile on her face. Then, one of the guards came and took serenity back to her room. "well, that was annoying" said serenity as she sat on the floor the same way inu-yasha does and crossed her arms.  
  
Moments later, Anubis, Hajime, and Mimi returned. "we told every kid about you" said mimi as she jumped into serenity's lap. "they all say they'd love to meet you" said Anubis. "well, I mig-" serenity was cut off, she felt a strong pain in her heart and she griped her chest. "whats wrong ?!" asked mimi. "I don't know" said serenity. "her heart is causing her pain !" shouted hajime. "inu-...inu-yasha, get him, hurry !" said serenity with all her strength. "I can only telepath to people I know !" said Anubis. "try Anubis, TRY !" said mimi. "ok, I'll try" said Anubis. He closed his eyes and glowed a blue aura.  
  
(in the feudal era)  
  
It was night time, everyone was asleep. Inu-yasha was sleeping on a tree limb, then he heard a voice in his mind. "inu-yasha !! I found you !" said Anubis. "what the hell, who is this, and why are you in my head ?!" said inu-yasha. "my name is Anubis. im speaking to you from the future ! listen serenity is in danger !" said Anubis. "what ?! where ?!" shouted inu-yasha. "shes in a institution, shes been beaten with whips and stuff !" said Anubis. "is she still alive ?!!" asked inu-yasha. "She was fine, but know her heart is bothering her !" shouted Anubis. "Im on my way !" said inu- yasha as he leaped out of the tree and dashed to the dry well. "I'll lead you there, ok" said Anubis. "Ok, now tell me who you are" said inu-yasha. "Well, im in the same room as serenity, me and my friends are trying to help her, but it's no use" said Anubis. Inu-yasha had already jumped down the well and was in kagome's time. "Ok, im here, now what ?" asked inu- yasha. "Alright, do you see a large white building ?" asked Anubis. Inu- yasha looked around until he saw a very tall white building. "Yeah, I see it" said inu-yasha. "Ok, that's the place ! But be careful, there are alarms everywhere !" said Anubis. "Im on my way !!" shouted inu-yasha as he started jumping from building to building to get to the institution.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Serenity, hold on ! inu-yasha is coming !" shouted Anubis. Serenity was hardly breathing. She felt like she was going to die, then she felt her body gain some kind of strength. Her body glowed a red aura and her eyes were beginning to turn red, she lowered her head so her hair shaded her eyes. "Serenity, are you ok ?" asked Mimi as she still sat on serenity's lap. "I...must...live !!" shouted serenity as she revealed her completely red eyes and she now had one purple stripe on the side of her face. "ahhhh !!!" whats happening to her ?!!" shouted hajime. "I don't know !" said Anubis.  
  
To be continued... 


	16. sibbling rivalry

"Whats happening to me ?" thought serenity as she saw her claws getting longer. Her heat was beating very fast, and she started forgetting things. She got up from the floor and stood up. "Serenity, you mustn't move yet !" said Mimi. Serenity starred at Mimi and flexed her claws. "Watch out mimi !!" shouted hajime. Mimi reacted to hajime's shout by using her mind power to lift serenity off the ground and slam her into the steel door, unfortunately, serenity's impact with the door was so hard that it knocked the door off its hinges. The alarm sounded, and lots of guards surrounded serenity. "Finally, some humans to kill" said serenity. In a flash, serenity was slashing up the guards with her claws, she kept killing anyone she saw. After a while, serenity was standing in a pool of blood and was surrounded by the dead corpses of the guards. Serenity looked at her claws, they were covered in blood and absolutely reeked of the scent. "That's strange, after all those people I killed, I feel like I wanna kill more" thought serenity as she kept starring at her claws.  
  
Anubis had managed to contact inu-yasha again. "Inu-yasha, where are you ?!" asked Anubis. "Im on the roof of the building" said inu-yasha. "great, theres a stairway up there, do you see it ?" asked Anubis. Inu-yasha looked around, and saw a doorway. "yeah, go down it, right ?" asked inu-yasha. "yes, climb down to floor 8, you should run into serenity" said Anubis. "I thought she was locked up" said inu-yasha as entered the stairway and jumped down floor after floor of stairs. "She was, but...you see, she went mental on us !" shouted Anubis. "It's not like her to do that, what happened ?!" shouted inu-yasha. "She glowed a red aura, and her eyes turned red, and she almost tried to kill one of my friends !" said Anubis. "What ?!!" said inu-yasha as he stopped running completely. "Yes, shes out in the hallways, we just saw her slaughter a bunch of guards !" shouted Anubis. "her heart must've given her so much pain that she was about to die, her will to stay alive must've made her turn full demon !" said inu-yasha. Inu- yasha started jumping down stairs until he came to the 8th floor. He ran around looking for serenity, he came across a room that looked like the steel door was broken off its hinges, and inside were Anubis, Hajime, and Mimi. "inu-yasha, is it true that serenity has become a full demon ?" asked hajime. "yes, and a blood thirsty one at that" said inu-yasha. "go find her" said mimi. "she told us to call on you when she first started feeling her pain, she must really love you" said Anubis. "I'll go find her and snap her out of it !" said inu-yasha. "good luck" said hajime. "I wont need it" said inu-yasha as he dashed out of the room and down the hall.  
  
Inu-yasha ran by several dead bodies, serenity was very close. Then he saw the tail of someone very familiar rush down another hall. "that was her" thought inu-yasha as he started running at his demon pace. In a flash, he was standing right in front of serenity. Serenity stopped in her tracks, almost running into him. Serenity starred at him with a death stare as if she didn't know him. Inu-yasha starred back at her, which was the reason serenity hadn't attacked him yet. Her white blouse was tie-died with blood, her claws were still dripping with blood from the guards she had killed. "have you come to get killed to ?" asked serenity viciously. "no, I came to rescue you from this place !" shouted inu-yasha. "silence ! I have no reason to be rescued !" said serenity. "so, your gonna do this the hard way" said inu-yasha as he unsheathed the tetsusaiga. "finally, a real opponent" said serenity. Serenity at first backed up and looked as if she was running away. "not so tough are you ?!" said inu-yasha as he chased after her. "all too easy" thought serenity as she jumped behind inu-yasha and slashed him on his back. "is that the best you can do" said inu-yasha as he re-sheathed the sword and quickly punched serenity in her stomach which sent her flying through the roof of the building. Inu-yasha jumped up after her. "not bad for a half-breed !" said serenity. "you may not know it, but you're a half-breed too, all it'll take is one blow to your hard head and you'll return to your normal self !" shouted inu-yasha. "ha ! don't make me laugh !" serenity said amusingly. "fox-fire !!" shouted serenity as a large flash of blue flames came from her hand and shot towards inu-yasha. inu-yasha jumped above the flames and straight for serenity. "its lights out for you !!" shouted inu-yasha as he punched serenity right on the side of her head very hard. The force of the punch knocked serenity clear across the building and almost off the side of it. "damn, her head is harder than I thought, she didn't even go that far" said inu-yasha. "ow, ow, ow, !!" said serenity as she sat up and rubbed the side of her head. "you ok now ?" asked inu-yasha. "I can hardly see straight, but I think im ok" said serenity as she continued to rub her head. Inu- yasha walked over to serenity, her eyes were back to their normal violet color. "inu-yasha, I missed you so much !" said serenity as she stood up and hugged inu-yasha tightly. Inu-yasha just placed his hand on serenity's head and stroked her hair. "im sorry I left, I was just so curious to see kagome's time" said serenity but, her speech was muffled since she was still hugging inu-yasha. "now you know what its like" said inu-yasha. "uh huh" said serenity as stopped hugging him and backed away thinking inu- yasha was going to scold her for leaving. "why did you leave without saying anything ?!!" shouted inu-yasha. "cause I was curious" said serenity. "you almost got yourself killed too !! man, you are a pain !!" shouted inu- yasha. "I said sorry, what else do you want me to say ?!!" shouted serenity back at him. "your such a brat at times !!" said inu-yasha. "your such a brat at times" mocked serenity. "stop mimicking me !" said inu-yasha. "stop mimicking me !" mocked serenity. Inu-yasha just grabbed serenity by her tail and started to walk off. "wait, can I say good bye to my friends ?" asked serenity as she was being carried. "ok" said inu-yasha.  
  
To be continued... 


	17. back to the past, and serenity finds a g...

"your leaving us ?!" said mimi. "yeah, I'll miss you guys" said serenity. "try and visit us sometime" said Anubis. "im afraid after this escapade, inu-yasha won't let me out of his sight again" said serenity. "well, it was nice knowing you half-breed" said hajime. Then serenity held up a large ring of keys. "I took these from the guards, you can free yourselves and all the other kids" said serenity as she handed them to hajime. "yay !! we can finally get out of this place !" said mimi as she jumped up and down. "see ya' later said serenity as she started to walk away. "we'll never forget you !" said Anubis. "neither will I" said serenity as she walked out of the room, and walked down the empty, blood covered halls to the stairway. Inu-yasha was waiting for her on the roof. "can we go home now ?" asked serenity. "yes, shippo misses you a lot" said inu-yasha. "did you miss me ?" asked serenity. "not at all" inu-yasha said simply. "uh-huh, sure" said serenity as she narrowed her eyes slightly. "well, maybe a little bit" said inu-yasha. serenity smiled a bit and jumped on inu-yasha's back. "back to feudal Japan !" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha started to jump back to kagome's house to get to the well.  
  
When they got there, a thought struck serenity. "wait ! my clothes, I have to get my normal clothes" said serenity as she jumped off of inu-yasha back and climbed through the window to kagome's room. "Souta ! where did you put my clothes ?!" shouted serenity as she ran into Souta's room. "your back !" said Souta. "yeah, inu-yasha came to get me" said serenity. "I have your clothes right here, you can change in kagome's room" said Souta as he handed serenity her pink shirt and matching short kimono pants. "thanks, I'll never forget you Souta" said serenity as she hugged him. "I won't forget you either" said Souta. Serenity ran to kagome's room and put on her normal clothes and climbed out through the window. "now theres the serenity I know" said inu-yasha as he saw serenity in her old clothes. "let's go" said serenity as she ran towards the well house. "you ready ?" asked inu- yasha. "yeah" said serenity as she jumped into the well. Inu-yasha quickly followed her.  
  
(in feudal Japan)  
  
serenity jumped out of the well and waited for inu-yasha to come out. "serenity !!" shouted a far distance voice. "shippo !" said serenity. Shippo hopped into serenity's arms. "why did you leave ?! you left without saying anything !" cried shippo. "its ok now, im not going anywhere else for awhile" said serenity as she hugged shippo.  
  
(much later)  
  
kagome had decided to go back to her time to study for a big test, but inu- yasha kept trying to make her stay. Serenity was spying on them as they kept arguing. "inu-yasha I have to go back to my own time !" shouted kagome. "then how are we gonna find the rest of the shikon jewel shards ?!" shouted inu-yasha back at her. "you'll just have to wait now SIT !!" shouted kagome. Inu-yasha crashed down to the ground and kagome jumped into the well. Serenity was laughing at the sight of inu-yasha being subdued. Serenity walked over to inu-yasha. "I see you and your lover had a another fight" said serenity in a smart-mouthed tone. "you shut up !!" shouted inu- yasha as he whacked serenity on her head and walked away. Serenity sat on the ground rubbing her head. "im starting to think that the future was a bit better" said serenity. Then serenity noticed a large box next to the well, in big letters in said: JIANT GAG KIT. Serenity fiddled with the items she found inside it. There was candy that tasted like raw fish, spray that smelled like someone had passed gas, and other interesting thing. It also came with a book that told you how to perform the pranks. Serenity studied the book completely, and a evil smile spread arcos her face and her tail wagged. "finally, a chance to have some fun with inu-yasha and the others" said serenity. Serenity took the box and hid it in a bush. "tomorrow, the fun begins !" said serenity as she jumped into a tree and fell asleep on a tree limb, and as she slept, she dreamed about how much fun she was gonna have the next day.  
  
Uh-oh ! looks like inu-yasha and the others are in for a few surprises !! serenity is one funny/tricky girl ! 


	18. prank 1: inuyasha !

It was a bright morning, serenity woke up to the warmth of the sun. She already knew inu-yasha was gone hunting, and sango, miroku, and shippo were asleep in a hut. Serenity went to work setting up the pranks for inu-yasha. She jumped down from the tree and took the gag kit out of the bushes but saw that someone very small was sleeping on it. It looked like a flea. "Elder Myoga ?" said serenity. The flea woke up and looked at serenity. "Serenity-kun !!" said Myoga as he jumped onto the side of serenity's face and started to suck her blood. Serenity smacked her hand where Myoga had bitten her and lifted her hand and saw the he was flat and twitching a bit. "What are you up to ?" asked serenity. Myoga popped back into his original form and jumped onto serenity's shoulder. "A rumor was going around about you, it's been 50 years since I last saw you" said Myoga. "I've been up to a few things" said serenity. "Whats the box for ?" asked Myoga as her read what the box said on it. "Im gonna play a few 'harmless' tricks on inu- yasha and the others, all except for shippo since he's my friend" said serenity. "As long as they're harmless" said Myoga sternly. "Don't worry, I'll be good, I promise" said serenity as she crossed her fingers behind her back. "I see you've changed over the years" said an easily tricked Myoga. "I'll see you later" said serenity. Myoga jumped off serenity's shoulder and back into the bush, after a second or two, serenity heard him snoring again.  
  
Serenity went to work setting up the pranks for inu-yasha. She had to hurry, inu-yasha would be back from hunting at any time. Serenity had gone to the river and filled a bucket with ice cold water and run back to the hut. She went into the hut where the others were sleeping and quietly and carefully set the bucket on top of the slightly open door and slipped out carefully without knocking over. Then, she went to a nearby bush with the gag kit and pulled out the can of fart spray. She sprayed all around the hut enough so inu-yasha wouldn't be able to smell her. "inu-yasha's nose is so sensitive that once he smells this stuff he'll need to get inside to escape the smell" said serenity cleverly. Serenity ducked back into the bushes as inu-yasha started to walk up to the cabin.  
  
Inu-yasha had returned from an unsuccessful hunt and was thoroughly pissed off, when his nose smelled an awful smell. It reminded him of rotting flesh over a fire ! He had to get away ! Inu-yasha was close to gagging from the horrible smell, then he saw the hut and the door was slightly open. "Saves me the time of breaking it down" he thought as he ran to it. When inu-yasha entered the hut a large bucket of ice cold water fell onto his head, soaking him from head to toe. The bucket was stuck on his head and he was spouting colorful language as he tried to get it off, it was surprising that miroku, sango, and shippo were still asleep.  
  
Outside, serenity was laughing herself silly. She had grown to like the idea of torturing people with pranks.  
  
Serenity is one bad little demon ! But you have to give her credit, she can think of the best pranks to pull ! ^^ 


	19. pranks 2 and 3: sango and miroku !

Sango, shippo, and miroku awoke to a yelling inu-yasha, there was a bucket on his head and he was trying to get it off. When miroku and sango managed to get it off him, inu-yasha told them that he smelled something awful outside, but when miroku and sango went outside, the air was crystal fresh. Then sango announced that she was going to the hot spring. Unknown to her, serenity had figured that she would so she had already set up the pranks for her.  
  
When sango had gotten to the hot spring she removed her clothes and started to soak in the spring and was perfectly relaxed. Then she noticed a piece of candy lying on the ground. "That's strange" she thought. "That looks like the candy that kagome brings with her every time that she comes back" sango had grown to like those candies. She got out of the hot spring, forgetting about her current nudeness and walked over to it. It was near a few bushes. She picked it up, unwrapped it, and plopped it in her mouth. She made a very sour face and spat it out. "This stuff tasted like raw fish !!" shouted sango.  
  
Before she could react, she felt something kick her in the rear. It was a wooden log that was tied to a long vine. The force of the impact knocked her over the bush and right on top of...  
  
"Miroku !!!" sango shouted. She was lying on top of him, naked. Quickly, she got off him and covered herself as best as she could with her arms. "Lady Sango, I didn't know you felt that strongly about me !" said miroku.  
  
Serenity sneaked away just as sango started to wail on miroku as hard as she could. She was in giggles. She had set the candy there, knowing that sango couldn't resist them. She had also pushed the log on a vine down from a tree. She had also known that miroku would be there watching her too. "Who's next ? Kirara or miroku ?" she asked herself. She decided to prank miroku next. This was going to be great, and there was nothing that could ruin her fun !  
  
(Later)  
  
Miroku had managed to pry himself from the ground after sango's little outburst. He had been peeping again, then the next thing he knew, she had jumped on top of him. He had to wonder what made her leap like that. He decided to discard the thought and go for a walk in the woods. He had been walking for awhile when he heard something in the bushes rustle. He cautiously approached the bush as then it happened. What looked like a giant, red, fingerless glove on a spring jump out of the bushes and punched him right in his arousal, causing him to double over in pain. And as soon as it appeared, it retracted back into the bushes.  
  
Miroku just laid there, clutching his crotch and moaning. After about a minute of that, he got up and rolled up his sleeves, preparing to do harm to the strange thing that had violated his manhood. But, as he jumped over the bushes, he fell into an extremely deep pit. As he hit the bottom, he found it to be filled with water. As he was about to stand, he felt something bite him on his rear-end. With another cry of pain, he shot out of the pit and onto solid ground. As he got up, he found the pain on his rear hadn't receded. He looked down to see a small eel still biting on his rear. "Let go of me, you aquatic bastard !" said miroku as pulled the eel off and flung it aside.  
  
Once again, serenity was sitting in the forest near the gag kit. She was barely able to breathe because of all the laughing that she had been doing. She put the extending boxing glove back and took out the booklet again. After flipping through it for awhile, she found that seemed appropriate of kirara. She grinned at her newest plan.  
  
For those of you who are wondering when serenity will get whats coming to her, I have come up with the perfect punishment for her. I just need your votes ! Who should punish her ? It has to be either miroku, or sango since inu-yasha's run in with her pranks wasn't that bad. As for the punishment you'll just have to wait a bit longer for it ! ^^  
  
I need the votes A.S.A.P !!! Thanks for your support ! ^^ 


	20. more pranks, the discovery of the naught...

Serenity had sat on a tree limb, she was deep in thought. She decided to discard pranking kirara, she had bigger, better pranks up her sleeve. Just then, Myoga jumped onto her shoulder. "Whats wrong serenity-chan ?" asked Myoga. "Nothing, im just thinking about something" said serenity. "About what" asked Myoga. "Nothing that concerns you" said serenity. "I've been watching you sneak around, is there something you want to discuss ?" asked Myoga. "There's nothing I want to discuss, im just fine !!" shouted serenity in a tone that scared Myoga half to death. "forgive me serenity, it wasn't right for me to keep asking you questions like that" said Myoga as he was bowing. "feh, your lucky im in a good mood" said serenity. "Thanks for being so merciful" said Myoga as he hopped off serenity's shoulder and into the forest. "Now, to finish pranking everyone" said serenity to herself.  
  
It was nighttime, everyone was sleep in the hut. Serenity opened her eyes and snuck over to inu-yasha. She carefully pried the tetsusaiga out of inu- yasha's grasp, and she also took miroku's staff, and sango's boomerang bone. She quietly left the hut and hid the items in the bush where the gag kit was. "Too easy, now for sesshomaru" said serenity as she walked deep into the forest looking for sesshomaru. After a long walk, serenity came to a clearing where sesshomaru, rin, and jaken were all asleep. "Perfect, they're all sleeping" thought serenity. Serenity held up one of her magic leafs and it turned into an ax. "Don't move sesshomaru !" thought serenity. Then she brought the ax down and cut off a large sum of sesshomaru's hair, so it was now a little above shoulder length. Serenity picked up all of the hair she had cut from sesshomaru and walked off trying to keep a straight face, cause she was about to laugh.  
  
"Now, whos next ?" serenity asked herself. "hmmm, this all too easy, I hope they don't suspect its me, but even if they knew, the worst they could do was yell at me, right ?" serenity kept telling herself that same thing over and over again while she was walking. She soon had walked too far, and found herself in the place she never wanted to be, the wolves' territory ! "Curse it ! I'd told myself I'd never come back to this hell on earth !" said serenity. Then a thought struck serenity, and an evil grin came to her face. "Koga, I'll get my revenge on you !!" she said to herself. Serenity was pacing around, she was thinking of the perfect prank to pull on koga, but she didn't have the gag kit with her, so she had to think of something else. "Hmm, I remember that he was scared of snakes...that's it !!" said serenity. (if you don't know koga is afraid of snakes, look on my other story, chapter 51) serenity spent half the night hunting down snakes, when she had about 11 of them, she went through the entrance of their hideout behind the waterfall and to her luck, everyone was sound asleep. Serenity sent the snakes down and they slithered their way over to koga. Serenity quickly left the hideout and just as she was walking away, she heard a very very loud girl-like scream. "Get them off !! Get them off !!! don't just stand there looking stupid, get them off !!" she heard koga scream. Serenity laughed to herself. "Revenge is oh so sweet" she said as she walked back to where inu-yasha and the others were.  
  
(Early in the morning)  
  
Inu-yasha was the first to wake up, he noticed that the tetsusaiga was missing. He started to search the whole hut for it, in the process he awoke miroku and sango, who noticed that their weapons where also gone ! Then, everyone heard a loud knock on the door, then sesshomaru punched the door open. Inu-yasha took one look at him and started to laugh, so did miroku and sango. "What happened to your hair ?!" asked inu-yasha while still laughing. "Someone, of something decided to cut my hair while I was sleeping !!" shouted sesshomaru. "Speaking of sleeping, where's serenity ?" asked sango. "She was here last night" said miroku. Then, a tornado appeared, and you can guess who came out of it. "Koga, what do you want ?" asked miroku. Koga was still shaking from his experience last night. "Somebody came and scared me half to death last night !!" shouted koga. "We've all experienced some kind of catastrophe then" said inu-yasha. "But who is doing this to us ?" asked sango. Everyone pondered for a minute, then they all heard rustling in the bushes. When they all went to look, they saw serenity sleeping next to inu-yasha's sword, miroku's staff, and sango's boomerang bone. They also saw the gag kit next to her and sesshomaru's hair sticking out of the kit.  
  
Everyone slipped away to a nearby clearing, and discussed the matter of the naughty one. "So, it was her the whole time !!" shouted inu-yasha. "It seems so" said sesshomaru. "Well, what are we gonna do about it ?" asked koga. "How about we prank her a few times ?" suggested inu-yasha. "no, that wont work, serenity has been beaten up by inu-yasha so many times, I don't think a few pranks will run the message across" said sango. "Well, kagome told me about a punishment used in her time to discipline children. She called it a spanking, and since im the only person she told how to conduct it, I'll give it to her" stated miroku. Everyone agreed with miroku's idea, plus, they planed to do a few pranks on serenity to lure her to her punishment.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Uh-oh !!! Looks like serenity is gonna get it in the next chapter !! 


	21. the last prank: serenity ! a punsihment ...

Serenity was sound asleep in a tree, she was tired from pranking people all night. Inu-yasha had caught a huge spider and had put it near serenity's arm and ran away. Serenity felt something tickling her arm and then her chest, she opened her eyes and saw the huge spider starring right at her. Serenity's forehead turned blue with fear. "Ahhhhhhhhhh !!! Get it off !!!!" shouted serenity as she smacked the spider off her. "I hate spiders !" said serenity as she started to shake. "I'll go for a walk" thought serenity a she jumped out of the tree and walked off.  
  
Serenity had walked to a clearing in the forest near a bunch of trees. Sesshomaru was spying on her from one the trees. "Cut MY hair will you ?! Well, welcome to the corner of pay and back !" thought sesshomaru as he held up an ax. Sesshomaru threw the ax at serenity and slightly cut an inch of her hair off.  
  
"What was that ?" serenity asked herself. She looked down at the ground and saw the ax and a bit of her hair next to it ! Serenity froze at the sight. "I gotta get out of here ! Someone's trying to kill me !" said serenity as she ran deep into the forest. After a little while of running, serenity stopped to rest, but a large log on a vine (it was pushed by koga)swung down and bashed serenity on her back and sent her flying a few hundred feet forward. Serenity landed in a pit that had water at the bottom of it (the pit was dug by sango and kirara). "Grrrrr.who the hell is doing this to me ?!!" shouted serenity. Then serenity felt something bite her hard on her leg. She yelped in pain and shot out of the pit onto solid ground. She saw that it was an eel on her leg, she pulled it off and tossed it aside. She saw an abandoned hut nearby, she decided to go in to have a rest. The door was slightly open, so she just pushed it open and got soaked when a bucket of icy cold water fell on her head. She lifted the bucket off her head and looked around the hut, and there she saw miroku standing in a corner, he had a disturbing grin on his face and a big, wooden paddle in his hand.  
  
"Serenity, did you think it was funny when inu-yasha got soaked with water ? Was it amusing when sango was pushed on top of me, and when my man parts were attacked ? And did it just fill you with glee when sesshomaru's hair was cut, and when koga got scared half to death ?!!" shouted miroku. Serenity gulped. Everyone must've figured out about her resent pranks she pulled on them. Serenity turned and trying to run out of the hut, but miroku grabbed her by her tail and lifted her off the ground. Serenity was close to praying. Miroku walked over to were he was and dragged out an old chair and sat down and put serenity over his lap. He pushed serenity's tail on her back and held the paddle with his free hand. Serenity tried to get away, but it was no use. Miroku brought the paddle down hard on serenity's sit-spot. "OWOWOWOW !!!!" shouted serenity even thought it was only the first swing. Miroku continued this little rhythm of spanking serenity over and over and over again with the paddle very hard. Serenity continued to wail and cry as he beat her.  
  
Inu-yasha, sango, koga, and sesshomaru where outside listening to serenity wailing. They were all glad that the little brat was finally getting her punishment.  
  
To be continued... 


	22. revenge of the spanked one, with a littl...

It had been 2 days after serenity's punishment, she was hanging upside down from a tree limb letting all the blood rush to her head, and she was very frustrated. She wasn't feeling the sting anymore, but her pride was still hurt. Shippo had spread the news about her recent punishment. And to make it worse, she was a demon, and miroku was human, theres nothing more humiliating than to be punished by a human !! Now that the rumor was out, serenity couldn't be a loner for awhile. She wasn't mad at shippo though, if it wasn't her who got spanked, she would've told everyone too.  
  
**flashback**  
  
Serenity was crying loudly over miroku's lap, he continued to spank her very very hard with the wooden paddle. "Pwease stop miroku-sama !!! It huuuuurrrrttttss !!!" cried serenity. She hadn't talked like that since she was 4 !! "Dont ever do things like that again young lady !" shouted miroku as he continued to spank the daylights out of the young hanyou. Then, miroku asked the worst question to ask while you're being spanked. "How old are you ?" asked miroku sternly. "Im 9 and a half exactly" said serenity innocently. "I mean in demon years" said miroku. Serenity gulped. "59 and a half" serenity said softly. To serenity's horror, miroku started to spank her again. 41 smacks later, miroku had stopped. Miroku picked serenity up and set her on the floor. Serenity had wiped the tears off her face, and was about to run out of the hut, but she felt miroku yank her tail. "I don't want to have to do this to you again, you hear me !" scolded miroku. Serenity starred at miroku with glowing red eyes, which made him quickly let go of her. Serenity ran out of the hut. Inu-yasha, Sango, Koga, and Sesshomaru starred at serenity, and they all looked very smug, inu-yasha had the nerve to start laughing. Filled with rage, serenity dashed into the forest almost as fast as koga.  
  
**end flashback**  
  
"And to think I was gonna give them these jewel shards" said serenity as she held up one of them. She still had the one naraku had stuck into her back (which was removed by kikyo), and four more she stole while he wasn't looking. "I wish I hadn't done those pranks on inu-yasha, and the others...I was just having a little fun" said serenity. "But they shouldn't have done those pranks on me ! And I didn't have to be spanked ! They could've just yelled at me" thought serenity. "Their all gonna pay for what they did to me !" thought serenity. "Yeah, revenge ! They'll all be sorry for what they did to me !" said serenity. "How shall I do it ? I can't think straight !" shouted serenity. "Why are you talking to yourself ?" said a familiar voice. Serenity looked down and saw shippo. "What do you want ?" asked serenity coldly. "Are you still mad at me ?" asked shippo. "It's not your fault, im not mad at you" said serenity. Shippo jumped into serenity's arms while she was still hanging upside-down from the tree limb. "Why don't you hypnotize them ?" said shippo cleverly. "Shippo, you are from now on my best friend !!!" said serenity as she hugged him tightly.  
  
After a few hours of planning and preparing, serenity and shippo had put together a perfect scheme for everyone, even kirara helped them. "Ok, now to lure them all here" said shippo. "Meow" said kirara. Serenity stood on top of a large abandoned hut, took a deep breath, and howled very loud (yes, dogs can howl too). She howled long and loud, it echoed throughout the forest. Then, she saw a large tornado coming near, inu-yasha and sango and miroku were close behind, and sesshomaru (who's hair was still very short) was already half way there. "Perfect !" said serenity as she jumped down to where shippo and kirara were. "What did you say ?" asked shippo. "I said that I was in danger" said serenity simply. "Then why did koga come ?" asked shippo. "That's a good question, maybe he has a little crush on me" said serenity. Serenity, shippo, and kirara ran into the hut and waited for everyone to get there.  
  
"Her howling came from here" said inu-yasha. "Don't you find it strange that she could be in danger, I mean, she can defend herself right ?" asked miroku. Sesshomaru just opened the door to the hut and walked in, everyone followed him. As soon as everyone was inside, the door slammed shut. Inu- yasha was the first to see serenity. She was standing in the middle of the hut with her hands on her hips. "It's the brat" said koga. "What do you want ?!" shouted inu-yasha. "Im getting revenge for the pranks you did on me, and that cruel, long, terrible punishment !" said serenity sternly. "Revenge ?! Ha ! Since im in a good mood, I'd like to see you try ! Give it your best shot !" said koga amusingly. "Kirara ! Now !" shouted shippo. The now in demon form kirara jumped out and her eyes glowed red and inu-yasha and koga stood still, their eyes went blank, and they where drooling, perfect. "It worked !" said serenity. "Now inu-yasha, I want you to act like a spoiled 6 year old boy !" said serenity. Inu-yasha's eyes became normal and he started to jump up and down talking in a spoiled brat voice. "I want candy now !!!" shouted inu-yasha as he threw a temper-tantrum. He started to kick the walls over and over again. "It's not much of a change, but it's a good start" said shippo. "Koga, become a dog and bite inu-yasha on his leg !" said serenity. Koga's eyes became normal, he got down on his hands and knees and growled at inu-yasha and bit his leg. "Owwwww !!! Mommy !! Get the bad dog off me !!! Wahhhhhhhh !!!!" shouted inu-yasha as he began to cry.  
  
Serenity just laughed and laughed. Miroku rolled up his sleeves. "I guess you still haven't learned your lesson from last time !" he said. Sango held up her boomerang bone and Sesshomaru flexed his claws. "Kirara !" shouted serenity. Kirara jumped in front of serenity and her eyes glowed again, hypnotizing miroku, sango and sesshomaru. "Miroku, I want you to become a fish out of water !" said serenity. Miroku's eyes went back showing intelligence, and he started to flop around on the floor gasping for air. "sango and sesshomaru, you two will hold hands and be stuck like that no matter how hard you try to get loose !" said serenity. Sango and sesshomaru's eyes went back to normal and they held hands and began to try to get loose. "Let go of me woman !!!" shouted sesshomaru. "You let me go !!" shouted sango. As the madness continued, Serenity and shippo laughed themselves silly. Serenity's stomach had started to hurt from all her laughing. "Are you gonna repay the deed now ?" asked shippo. "You better believe it !" said serenity as she held up a big wooden paddle, a bit bigger than the one she was spanked with. "Now, I command all of you will be your normal selves and remember nothing that had happened, but you will get in a spanking position and be unable to move until I tell you to !!" said serenity. Everyone nodded and all got on their hands and knees and they went back to being normal. "What the hell is going on ?!" shouted inu- yasha. "I get the strange feeling that something happened but I forgot about it" said miroku. "Why can't we move ?!" shouted sango. "And why are we in these silly positions ?" asked sesshomaru. "I've got you !" said serenity. "What do you mean ?!" shouted inu-yasha getting angrier with every word. "So why do you have us in these positions wench ?! What are you planning ?!" shouted koga. His anger turned to fear as he saw the paddle in her hand. "I am repaying the deed for what you guys did to me !! Welcome to the corner of pay and back !" shouted serenity as she walked towards them. "Serenity, wait !! Lets talk this over, ok ?" said inu-yasha as his little sister approached him first. "Im sure we can settle this some other-" inu- yasha was cut off by the sharp pain he felt on his rear-end. Serenity had started a pattern of spanking inu-yasha, sango, koga, miroku, and sesshomaru in order. She had spanked the whole crew in a cycle, each time she whacked them 20 times and went to the next person. It was afternoon when she started, she wasn't done until half past 1:00 in the morning. When it was over, everyone's rear was shining through their kimonos'. The floor was wet with tears, and the sound of their crying and screaming was still ringing in serenity and shippo's ears.  
  
That same day, kagome had returned from her time. "Kagome !" shouted both serenity and shippo. Shippo jumped into kagome's arms and serenity hugged kagome's leg. "Hi you guys, whats up ?" said kagome. "Not much" said serenity and shippo at the same time. Kagome, Serenity, and Shippo walked over to where everyone else was (koga and sesshomaru are already long gone). Kagome noticed that everyone except serenity, shippo and kirara were having lots of trouble sitting down. "Hey, whats been going on ?" asked kagome to serenity. "I don't know, they're all in some kind of pain" said serenity innocently. "Well, as long as you guys aren't hurt" said kagome as she petted both serenity and shippo on their heads. Serenity and shippo both smiled at kagome and watched her go near inu-yasha and the others. When she wasn't there, serenity and shippo high-fived each other and smiled, for they knew that kagome would never find out about their fun they had the day before.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Don't be shy ! Give me your ideas ! ^^ 


	23. inuyasha's revenge

Kagome was very concerned about why everyone was in pain. She kept asking serenity and shippo if they knew what happened, but each time they said no. so, kagome built up enough courage and asked inu-yasha later on that night while everyone else was sleeping. "Inu-yasha, is there something wrong ?" asked kagome. "No, why are you asking ?" said inu-yasha rudely. "I was just curious, you, miroku and sango have been acting very strange lately" said kagome. "Nothings wrong" said inu-yasha. "You sure ? You haven't spoken to serenity in a while. Is there some kind of conflict between you two ?" asked kagome. Inu-yasha just ignored kagome. Kagome sighed and said the one word inu-yasha couldn't ignore. "Sit" said kagome. Inu-yasha fell face first onto the ground very hard. "Tell me whats going on, or I'll say it again" said kagome. "Fine...THAT is my problem" shouted inu-yasha as he pointed to serenity who was sleeping. "Serenity ? What did she do to you ?" asked kagome.  
  
(10 minutes of explaining later)  
  
"She did that to you ?!!!" shouted kagome. Inu-yasha nodded. Kagome tried to hide a smile, but inu-yasha noticed she was about to laugh. "Whats so damn funny ?!!" shouted inu-yasha. "I got a mental picture in my mind !!" said kagome as she started to laugh. Inu-yasha just sighed and was about to leave, then he felt kagome pull one of his ears. "Don't worry inu-yasha, you'll have your revenge on her" said kagome with an evil smirk on her face. "Ok then" said inu-yasha who also had an evil smile on his face. Kagome went to her backpack and pulled out a bottle that said the words 'almost permanent hair dye' on it. "First, we'll dye her hair green" said kagome. "Ok, I'll get serenity" said inu-yasha. Inu-yasha walked over to serenity and lifted her up by her tail. Fortunately, serenity was a very heavy sleeper.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Serenity woke up from her sleep, she yawned and scratched her head. She must've slept too long, because inu-yasha and the others were already gone. She ran on all fours like a fox over to a river to drink. She looked at the water and saw someone with dark green hair. "Who's that ? That can't be me" said serenity. Serenity looked even closer and saw that it was her. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!" shouted serenity. Serenity jumped into the water and tried to wash the color out of her hair, but when she came out, her hair was now an electric green color. She came out of the water and shook herself dry. "What happened to your hair ?!" shouted shippo. "I don't know !!" said serenity. Shippo ran his hand through serenity's tangled hair. "Maybe we can fix it" said shippo. "Oh my god !!!! Your hair !!!!" shouted miroku (who had heard serenity scream and went to see what was wrong). Blood rushed to serenity's face, she was so embarrassed. Kagome ran over and saw serenity, she wasn't a bit surprised at her new look. "I know how to get your hair back to normal" said kagome. "How ?!" shouted serenity. An evil smile came to kagome's face. "A BATH !!!" said kagome. "A what ?!!!" shouted serenity. "You heard me, a bath !" shouted kagome. "Not that !! Anything but that !!" said serenity. "It's the only way" said sango with a grin on her face. Serenity stomped at the ground and sighed. "Fine." said serenity.  
  
(A bit later)  
  
Kagome had gone back to her time to get the shampoo and other things for serenity's bath, sango and kagome were going give her a bath at near by hot spring. Kagome brought back a small bathing suit for serenity to wear during her bath. Kagome had outgrown it years ago, so she didn't mind when she had to put a hole in the back so serenity's tail would go through. Sango and Kagome were at the hot spring waiting for serenity to finish changing into her bathing suit. "Whats taking you so long ?!" shouted kagome. "Im not coming out !! I look stupid !!!" shouted serenity from the bush she was changing behind. Kagome held up her bow and arrows, she shot one into the bush where serenity was. "Ahhhhh !!!" shouted serenity. Serenity jumped out of the bushes. "Hey you ! You tried to kill me didn't you ?!" shouted serenity as she pointed one of her clawed fingers at kagome accusingly. (She sound just like kagome from that episode when sesshomaru thought he had killed her with his poisonous claws) well, serenity had on the bathing suit, it was red with white stars on it, and it fit her perfectly. "Awww, you look soo cute !!" said sango and kagome at the same time. "Ahh shut-up !!" said serenity. (You can tell shes a tomboy) serenity felt someone grab her by her tail and lift her off the ground, it was kagome. "Let me go !!!" shouted serenity. "You're almost as light as shippo !" said kagome. Kagome threw serenity into the hot spring and sango rushed in to keep her from running out. While sango held serenity, kagome started to scrub serenity's hair with herbal essence shampoo very roughly. "Ahhhhh !! Stop it !!!" shouted serenity as she tried to get free from sango's grasp. Kagome pushed serenity under the water and held her under for a long time.  
  
While serenity was under water, sango called over miroku and inu-yasha. With there clothes still on, and their sleeves rolled up, they quickly took sango and kagome's place. Inu-yasha pulled serenity out from under the water and started to viciously scrub her hair again. Miroku made sure serenity wouldn't get away, he was hold her down with all his strength. Serenity felt claws starting to scratch her head, she looked up and saw inu- yasha with an evil grin on his face. Serenity's hair was now almost its normal sliver color. Serenity felt like she was drowning, she was mostly under water the whole time. Inu-yasha took the bottle of shampoo and took of the cap and poured the entire thing in serenity's hair, this time he let miroku viciously scrub her hair while inu-yasha held onto her. All serenity could do was scream bloody murder as miroku continued to scrub her hair. After what seemed forever, serenity's hair was its normal sliver color. "Your all clean now !" said inu-yasha with a smirk on his face. Serenity staggered out of the hot spring. Inu-yasha and miroku left so she could change in privacy. Serenity shook herself dry and took off the bathing suit and put her normal clothes back on.  
  
Serenity walked off by herself, she didn't notice inu-yasha was following her, he had a bamboo pole in his hand, and it was going to be used for part 2 of his revenge on serenity. Serenity stopped, looked up and jumped up onto the tree limb. Inu-yasha jumped onto another one. Serenity sat up against the tree and almost drifted of to sleep. "Serenity, wake up" said inu-yasha. "Huh ?" said serenity. She looked over at inu-yasha. "Come here" he said very gently. Serenity jumped over to inu-yasha. Inu-yasha sat her on his lap and hugged her. He was luring her into a false sense of security. Serenity almost fell asleep on inu-yasha's lap, but then she felt him pull her over his lap and pushed her tail onto her back. "Inu-yasha !! Don't !!!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha ignored her and held up the bamboo pole. "This is my revenge on you serenity !!" shouted inu-yasha. Serenity heard a swish noise and then felt the pole hit her rear-end. "Ahhhhh !!" shouted serenity in pain. "Shut up and take it like a man !" said inu-yasha as he continued to spank her. "But, im a girl !!!" shouted serenity. "Whatever !" said inu-yasha as he gave serenity another swat with the pole. Serenity's cries rang out, and soon she was crying. After about 100 swats, inu-yasha stopped. Serenity made herself stop crying. As she was getting of inu-yasha's lap she felt hi grab her wrist and hug her close to him. "I don't wanna have to do that again" inu-yasha said softly. "You'll never have to" said serenity.  
  
To be continued... 


	24. the snow storm

This chapter takes place a while after when serenity had gotten her revenge.  
  
It was almost dawn, everyone was sound asleep in a nearby hut. The air was very cold, and the sky was completely dark with clouds. Inu-yasha was sleeping on a tree limb outside, he had serenity in his arms, holding her close to him to keep her warm. The wind started to blow, at first it was a breeze, but after a while the wind blew stronger. A chill ran down inu- yasha's spine, which woke him up. He looked up at the sky, it was completely black. Serenity started to shiver, but she was still asleep. The wind blew even harder and stronger. The wind blew serenity out of inu- yasha's grasp, but inu-yasha grabbed her by her tail just before she blew away. Serenity woke up when she felt inu-yasha grab her tail and pull her close to him again. Serenity shivered from the cold. Inu-yasha held onto serenity making sure she wouldn't blow away again. Then, the wind just stopped all of a sudden. "That was weird" said inu-yasha. Serenity fell asleep again, and so did inu-yasha.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
Serenity awoke and managed to slip out of inu-yasha's arms. She lost her balance on the tree limb and fell down on the ground in a very deep hole. Serenity found it very cold, and the ground was white. "inu-yasha !!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha awoke from hearing serenity yell. He looked down and saw she had fallen face first in snow ! Inu-yasha jumped down and picked serenity up by her tail and set her in a standing position on the ground. "inu-yasha, whats all this white stuff ?" asked serenity. "Its snow" said inu-yasha. "Snow ?" said serenity. Serenity looked up at the dark sky and saw that small white flakes were beginning to fall. Inu-yasha picked serenity up, and started to walk towards the hut while carrying serenity under his arm. "Wait, I wanna stay outside" said serenity. "Your gonna freeze out here" said inu-yasha. "No I wont, I'll be back" said serenity. "Ok, don't get lost" said inu-yasha as he set serenity on the ground and walked into the hut. Serenity had never seen snow before, she was going to go explore for a while. Without her knowing, a small snow storm had started.  
  
Serenity went to the river, she saw that it was frozen solid. "Cool !" said serenity as she carelessly walked onto the ice covered river. Then suddenly, the ice below serenity broke way, and serenity fell into the freezing water. All of the ice separated, which carried serenity all the way downstream. "Ahhhh !!! Some one help me !!!" shouted serenity as she tried to get out of the river. The current was very very strong, and her body was almost frozen solid. A large waterfall was up ahead, and serenity was close to it. "Well, is this it ? Is this the end of my life ? Have I been so bad that fate is taking my life now ?! Mommy, I'll see you soon" thought serenity as the last of her strength left her body. Serenity fell of the waterfall, and into the water below.  
  
"Whats that ?!" said one of the members of the wolf demon tribe. He pointed to something floating in the water towards the shore. He went over near it and pulled it out of the water. "Ahhhh !! What is it ?!!" shouted another member. One of the wolf demons was holding up a small, unconsisous girl by her tail. "Hey, isn't she that girl koga enslaved not too long ago ?" said one of them. "I think serenity was her name, I'll bet koga would love to have some 'fun' with her" said the one who was holding her. "Yeah, let's take her to him" said another.  
  
(At the wolf demon tribe's hideout)  
  
"Hey koga !! Look at who we found !" said the wolf demon. "It's that brat !" said koga as he saw serenity. "Shes frozen, looks like you lost your chance to kill her" said one of the wolf demons. Koga starred at the unconsisous serenity, it reminded him of when he had enslaved her and made her fall unconsisous lots of times. Deep inside, he felt...guilty for serenity. Koga took serenity in his arms and took her over to where he slept and set her down. "Get some of those bear furs we have" said koga. One of the other wolf demons went and got the bear furs. Koga gently started to take off serenity's clothes. "Whoa ! Koga what are you doing ?!" shouted one of the wolf demons. "She can't keep her wet clothes on, she'll never get dry" said koga as he started to remove serenity's pants. After koga had stripped serenity of her clothes, he wrapped the bear furs around her and laid her down on his bed of fox furs. Every now and then, koga would check if she was still breathing, she wasn't, but her heart continued on beat very slowly. Serenity was barely alive. Outside the blizzard got even worse, it looked like serenity was going to be staying with the wolf demon tribe for a while.  
  
To be continued... 


	25. the snow storm, part 2

Serenity still wasn't moving, her body was still slightly cold. Koga had fallen asleep near her. "Where am I ? What happened ?" thought serenity as she slowly began to recover. Serenity slightly opened her eyes, she saw she was wrapped in bear furs. She looked in another direction and saw her pink shirt, short kimono pants, and her powdery white underwear laying on the floor. Serenity quickly realized that she didn't have her clothes on. Her eyes got wide with shock when she saw koga very close to her. "Ok, that's it !! Its official ! I've died and gone to hell if he's here !!!" thought serenity.  
  
Koga opened his eyes, which made serenity shut hers very quickly. Koga reached his hand out to see if serenity still had a fever. Serenity felt his hand getting closer and closer by the second, and her heart started to beat at rapid speed. When koga's hand touched serenity's forehead, she flinched. "Ah hah, you're awake" said koga. Serenity didn't say a word, she was scared to death of koga, who could blame her ? "Whats wrong ? How come you're not talking ?" asked koga. "Your not gonna hurt me are you ?" asked serenity. "Only if you make me mad" said koga. "Uh-huh..." said serenity nervously as she laid her head back down. Serenity was a trickster at heart, she had to try not to make koga mad, but that ship had already sailed in chapter 22 ! She hoped and actually prayed that he didn't remember that. "Serenity...that's your name, right ?" said koga. "Yes" said serenity. There was a very long pause. "Nice name" said koga. "Huh ?" said serenity in a confused way. "I said nice name" said koga. Serenity sat up with the furs still wrapped around her, and starred at koga. "What ?!" said koga. "Nothing, your just being nice to me...it feels weird" said serenity. "You rather me am mean ?" asked koga as he crossed his arms. "No, I like you when you're nice" said serenity. "Did I just say that ?!!!" thought serenity.  
  
(Later)  
  
Serenity had fallen asleep again, her strength wasn't fully recovered yet. Then, she heard someone cough very loudly, followed by a sneeze. Everyone else in the hideout was too deep in sleep to hear it though. Serenity woke up and saw koga laying about 10 feet away from her. He coughed again, and shivered. "Is he ok ?" thought serenity. Serenity sat up and shivered its freezing cold, every time she breathed she made a mist in the cold air. "Hey koga" said serenity. Koga didn't hear her. "Hey, stupid !!!" shouted serenity, koga awoke and starred at her. "I knew that would get your attention" said serenity. "What do you want ?!" said koga. "Your catching a cold, come over here" said serenity. "Its none of your business, leave me alone" said koga. "Fine, if you wanna die, that's your problem !" said serenity as she laid down again. "Why that stupid, ignorant, bastard !! Im trying to help him and he just ignores me !" thought serenity. Then, serenity heard footsteps coming closer to her. "Just this once" said koga as he laid near serenity and without looking covered himself with half of the blanket of furs. Serenity was shocked, had koga just listened to her ? "He must be drunk or something !" thought serenity. Serenity and koga weren't very close to each other, they were laying back to back. Both of them had a 'this is very, very stupid' look on their face. "Koga ?" said serenity. "What now !!" said koga rudely. "I can't sleep, can you sing me a lullaby ?" asked serenity innocently. "Hell no !!!" shouted koga. "Why ?" asked serenity. "I can't sing" said koga. About 1 minute later. "Can I have a drink of water ?" asked serenity. "No !" said koga. "Can I have something to eat ?" asked serenity. "No !!" said koga. "Can you tell me a story ?" asked serenity. "Will it make you shut-up ?!" asked koga. "Uh-huh" said serenity. "Fine" said koga.  
  
(Koga's story)  
  
There once was a little demon named serenity. She lived in a village and annoyed everyone !! Then, a young wolf demon named koga came to the village one day. The villagers asked if he could do something to stop the naughty demon girl. The young wolf demon at first didn't care, but after being pranked by the girl, he was ready to do something about her. He tried trapping her in a net, but she was too fast. Then, he tried to shoot her with an arrow, but he missed. The wolf demon got fed up with the girl and resorted to asking his worst enemy for help. His worst enemy was a half- breed dog demon named yasha-inu (inu-yasha's name backwards), and he traveled with a beautiful woman named mekago. (Its kagome's name backwards) they all tried to think of a way to get serenity to stop doing her pranks once and for all. Then, they all got some advice from a wise monk who told them about a punishment used for disciplining naughty children. yasha-inu, mekago, and koga all agreed to the punishment, now all they had to do was lure the girl to koga, who was gonna give her the punishment.  
  
Mekago had lead a trail of candy into the forest in order to lure her deep into the forest where was waiting for her. Serenity saw a piece of candy on the ground, she picked it up and ate it, and she LOVED it !! She followed the trail of candy deep into the forest. When she got the last piece of candy she saw koga standing in front of her with a disturbing grin on his face and had a big, wooden paddle in his hand. Serenity tried to reason with him, but no matter how much she begged, koga said no. The young wolf demon went over to serenity and grabbed her by her arm and dragged her over to where he was sitting. He sat down on a tree stump and yanked serenity over his knee. Serenity tried escape from him, but it was no use. The young wolf demon started to spank the little demon with the paddle over and over again. About 10 minutes later he stopped spanking her and let her of his lap. Serenity had cried a little bit, but stopped right away. She promised koga that she would never play anymore pranks on anyone again, then she ran back to her village. The young wolf demon often visited the village and if any of the villagers told him serenity had acted up, serenity would be over his knee again getting 10 swats with koga's paddle. After a while, serenity's behavior started to change. She was getting good reports by the villagers. Deep down, koga had true feelings for serenity. He never told her, but somehow, serenity knew.  
  
The end  
  
(End of koga's story)  
  
Serenity had fallen asleep right in the middle of koga's story. "She fell asleep ?! Thought koga. Serenity snored peacefully next to koga. "inu- yasha, you owe me big time for watching this brat !!" thought koga. The blizzard was getting worse outside, it looked like serenity was going to be staying for a very long time. Koga just sighed, and went back to sleep. 


	26. serenity's age change !

"Careful with that hammer" said serenity in her sleep. It was the middle of a very cold night, and koga was laying next to serenity trying to fall asleep, he didn't mind now since serenity had put her clothes on earlier. Serenity snored very loudly in koga's ear. "Serenity" said koga. Serenity just snored louder. "Serenity !" shouted koga. Serenity was still asleep. Koga pinched serenity's nose so she couldn't breathe. Serenity coughed and woke up gasping for air. "Are you trying to kill me ?!!" shouted serenity. "I couldn't sleep, you were snoring very loud !!!!" shouted koga. "Im sorry, I'll try not to" said serenity as she snuggled up next to koga. "Brat" thought koga. Serenity then pulled all of the bear furs over herself. Koga was now freezing cold, he grabbed the furs and pulled them all over him. Serenity snatched the furs away from koga again. "All right, that's it !!" said koga as he grabbed serenity by her shirt collar. "Let go of me !!" shouted serenity. Koga had serenity in a head-lock and was bonking her on her head with his fist. "Ow ! Ow ! Ow ! Stop it, that hurts !!!" shouted serenity. Koga let serenity go, when he did serenity was on the floor, she was knocked out slightly. "That'll teach you" said koga as he pulled the furs back over him and started to fall asleep. "Jerk !" said serenity softly. Serenity pulled out one of her magic leafs from her inside- shirt-pocket and made turn into a large blanket and she covered herself with it and went back to sleep. "If only she was a bit older" thought koga as he fell asleep.  
  
(The next morning)  
  
Serenity woke up and stretched. She noticed koga wasn't there. "Hey, where'd koga go ?" asked serenity. "He went for a walk" said one of the wolf demons. "In the snow ?" thought serenity. Serenity got up and walked to the entrance of the hideout, she exited and started to look for koga. Then, she tripped over something that was buried in the snow. "Who in the world would leave and bottle right here ?!!" shouted serenity as she picked it up. Serenity read what it said on the label. 'Age potion, makes you at least 5 years older' it read on it. Serenity thought for a second. "Wow, I could be older ! Cool !!!" said serenity. Serenity took of the cap on it and drank the whole thing. "Ok now, when does this stuff start working" said serenity. Then serenity started to float in the air and she glowed a pinkish color. "Whats happening to me ?" thought serenity. Then, serenity's whole body changed. Her hair got much longer and, her tail grew very long, she grew taller, if it was possible she got skinnier, and she developed a bit more in her chest area. She floated back onto the ground with the pinkish aura still surrounding her. Serenity flipped back her hair, and to her surprise, there was a red rose in her hand. "What the ?! This must be an attack I'd learned with age" said serenity as she made it disappear. "My voice !! It's no longer kinda high-pitched ! It's more nicer" she said. Serenity jumped with glee, but she jumped way too high, she did a back-flip in the air and landed on her face in the snow. "Is this how inu-yasha feels when kagome says 'sit'" said serenity as she got up. Serenity was proud of her new found abilities. Serenity walked back to the hideout on her hands, she was so light even thought she was now 14 years old.  
  
(Back at the hideout)  
  
Serenity entered the hideout though the waterfall. Everyone starred at her, most of them blushed. "Hi !" said serenity as she waved. "Shes beautiful" said one of the wolf demons. Koga had returned while serenity was out looking for him. He saw serenity and quickly fell for her beautiful looks. Serenity glanced at koga and winked at him. Koga was blushing, he walked over to her. "Hi" said serenity kindly. "h- Hi" said koga nervously. "He doesn't recognize me ?! Ha ! I'll keep up this act" thought serenity. "So ? Whats your name ?" asked serenity. "My name is...uhhh, ummm, koga ! My name is koga" said koga. "Whats yours ?" asked koga. "My name is ser- .......Sakuya" said serenity. She had to make up a fake name. "What a beautiful name" said koga. "Thank you" said 'Sakuya' as she draped her arms around koga and embraced him. Koga hugged her close to him as well. "This is gonna be great !!!" thought serenity.  
  
To be continued... 


	27. love quickly turns to hate

Koga starred at Sakuya, she reminded him of serenity somehow. "Why are you starring at me like that ?!" shouted Sakuya. "You remind me of this little girl, her name is serenity" said koga. Sakuya sweat dropped, would koga get suspicious about serenity not being there. "Ohh, that little girl ! I saw her leaving earlier" Sakuya lied. "No wonder I haven't seen her" said koga. "Answer this question" said koga. "Sure" said Sakuya. "Will you be my woman ?" asked koga. "Uhhh, well..." said Sakuya. Koga held Sakuya close to him with his arm. "Fate has brought us together, you are destined to be my mate" said koga. Sakuya was blushing, she wanted to say yes, but the idea of inu-yasha finding out wanted her to say no. Sakuya lowered her head so that her hair shaded her eyes. Koga felt Sakuya's tail wrap around his arm. Sakuya raised her head, looked at koga, and smiled. "No problem ! I'll be your woman !" said Sakuya. "You will ?!" said koga. "I'll be your woman as long as I stay here" said Sakuya. "So im like your temporary woman" said Sakuya. "How long will you be staying here" asked koga. "I'll stay here until the blizzard is over" said Sakuya. Koga looked outside and saw that is was beginning to snow again, Sakuya was going to be staying for a while. "Then, if I feel like it, I'll become your permanent woman" said Sakuya. "We'll start a family together and everything" said Sakuya without thinking. "Why don't we get started with that right now !" said koga as he held Sakuya's hands. "No way !! Not now your pervert !!" shouted Sakuya as she slapped koga on the side of his face. "Heh, you're not that strong" said koga as he gently rubbed the side of his face. Sakuya fell back onto koga's bed, she was so bored, here just had this 'new' body of hers and she couldn't do anything ! "Whats wrong ?" asked koga. "Im bored" said Sakuya. "Good luck trying to find a demon to kill in this blizzard" said koga.  
  
Then, Sakuya felt a strong pain in her back. "Back problems ?" asked koga. "No, it happens a lot" said Sakuya. Koga saw that the back of Sakuya's clothes were getting red with blood. "Who cut you ?!!" shouted koga. "I rather not say" said Sakuya. "Then let me help you" said koga. "Fine..." said Sakuya. Sakuya backed away from koga and turned around, she took off her pink shirt. Koga was shocked, there was a huge scar on Sakuya's back. "Who did that to you ?" asked koga as he started to put some healing herbs on her wound. "This scar was given to me by...............another demon, when I was little" said Sakuya. "Then how come you still have the scar if it happened when you where younger ?" asked koga as he covered Sakuya's wounds with bandage wraps. "Well, uhh, you see...uhhh, it's like this, I, uhhh" said Sakuya as she tried to make up another lie. "I get it now ! It's plain in sight !! I don't know why I couldn't tell" said koga as realization hit him. Sakuya sweat dropped, her heart started to beat faster, she put her shirt back on slowly. "You must be one of those warrior demons !!!" said koga. Sakuya anime fell. "How stupid can one person be ?!!!!" thought Sakuya. "You got that scar from fighting demons !! I like a woman who can defend herself" said koga. "Uhhh, yeah" said Sakuya as she scratched the back of her head. "Now, I'll be going" said Sakuya as she got up. "Where you going ?" asked koga. "Im gonna go fight me a demon !!" shouted Sakuya. "Good luck, there aren't that many demons out in this weather" said koga. "See ya !" said Sakuya as she left the hideout.  
  
(In the forest)  
  
"Demon !!! Come out, come out wherever you are !!!" said serenity/Sakuya as she searched the forest for demons. Serenity was about to give up and go back, when she saw something huge rise out of the forest trees. "A giant spider demon ?! Now that's a challenge !!" said serenity. The spider charged for serenity. Serenity jumped up into the air, she jumped much higher than usual. The spider demon knocked serenity away with one of its giant legs. Serenity should've hit the ground but she didn't. "Huh ?" said serenity. She saw she was still hovering in the air, she looked down and saw 2 leafs floating near both her ankles, they were allowing her to fly. "I have so many new abilities !!" said serenity as she flew at full speed towards the spider demon. "Claws of steel !" shouted serenity as she was about the slash the demon until it bashed one its legs against serenity's arm. Serenity heard a loud cracking sound and she fell to the ground. "My arm !! It hurts !!!" thought serenity. She tried to move it, but it was hurting way too much. Serenity flipped back her hair and a red rose was in her hand. "Rose whip !!" shouted serenity as she lashed it out and the rose turned into a vine-like whip with sharp thorns on it. "Time for you to die !!!" shouted serenity as she jumped up and hit the spider with the whip. The spider didn't react. "Huh ?! Whats going on ?!" said serenity. Then, she noticed she had hit the spider with her weak arm. She floated back onto the ground, but the spider demon stepped on her with one of its legs. "Ahhhhhhh !!" shouted serenity. Her back was being crushed, and she was slowly losing breath. "Curse it, I hate to say this, but I need some help" thought serenity. Serenity used all of her strength and reached into her inside-shirt-pocket and pulled out a small acorn. A pink aura glowed around it, and it floated out of serenity's hand. "Hurry" said serenity.  
  
(Back at the hideout)  
  
Koga was dosing off trying to stay awake, when he saw something floating near him. "What the hell..." said koga as he starred at it. It was a very small acorn. It floated up near koga's face. "Wahhhhhhhh !!!" shouted the acorn, then it disappeared. "Ok then" said koga as his sweat dropped. "wait a minute, the only demons who can use that attack are fox demons, I only know one, which means...Sakuya !! Shes in danger !" thought koga. He quickly dashed out of the hideout and ran into the forest looking for Sakuya. "Where are you ?!" thought koga. "Ahhhhhhh !!!!" screamed a female voice. "Sakuya !! Im coming !!!" shouted koga as he dashed in the direction from where the scream came from. Not too long after, koga found Sakuya, she was being crushed by a giant spider demon. "Leave her alone !!!" shouted koga as he jumped up and slashed the spider demon in half. Koga pulled Sakuya from under the spider demon, and held her in his arms. "Are you alright ?!" asked koga. "I think so, thank you for saving me" said Sakuya. With the last of her energy, Sakuya stood up and looked into koga's sky blue eyes. "You should be moving yet" said koga. "Ahh shut-up" said Sakuya as she hugged koga. Koga wrapped his arms around Sakuya, it was a deep, loving embrace. Koga put his hands on Sakuya's shoulders and backed her away just a bit. Sakuya closed her eyes and kissed koga on his lips. Koga blushed and hugged her very close to him. It was a long, loving kiss. At some point, they lost balance and fell onto the snow covered ground, they continued to kiss each other very deeply. Koga pulled away from Sakuya and looked into her violet eyes. "I love you" said koga. "I love you too" said Sakuya. A strong wind started to blow. It blew Sakuya's hair over her eyes. Then, she was surrounded by a pink aura, and she floated off of the ground. Koga starred as she floated into the air. Sakuya was changing back. Her hair returned to its normal mid-back length, her tail got shorter, she returned to being her normal height, and her chest area returned to its not developed form. Sakuya's whole body glowed pink before she floated down to the ground again.  
  
When the aura disappeared, koga saw serenity standing about 5 feet away from him. Serenity hand was over her heart, her eyes where shiny as if she was about to cry. "Serenity ?" said koga. Serenity nodded. Koga backed away even further from serenity, he was shocked. "But, why ?" asked koga. "It was just an act, at first I was just pretending to like you, but then I got to know you better, I meant it when I said I love you" said serenity. Koga just turned and walked away, he was sickened just by looking at her. "You're pathetic !! You expect me to believe that you love me ?!" shouted koga as he continued to walk away. Serenity was heartbroken, she fell to her knees and began to cry. Koga heard serenity crying, he stopped and looked at her, just by looking at her, and he felt rage burn inside him.  
  
He ran up to her and grabbed her by her shirt collar and lifted her off the ground. "You listen to me ! You tried to mess with my emotions, you damn half-breed !! I can't stand you anymore, I never ever wanna see you again, or I swear I'll kill you !!!" shouted koga as he punched serenity on the side of her face which set her flying into a tree. Koga dashed off at full speed. Serenity laid on the ground, she was crying, she had a large mark on the side of her face where koga has hit her. Serenity stood up and slowly walked away, in the distance, she could see the wolf demon hideout, the one place she could never return to. Serenity looked up at the sky, her eyes where still filled with tears. Serenity was always a person who would look on the bright side of things, but there was no bright side, she felt nothing but pain and sadness. She continued to walk, she was going to go back to inu-yasha, and she knew he was probably worried about her.  
  
(Near the hut)  
  
Serenity was almost at the hut, she busted open the door with her strong arm. She entered and closed the door behind her. Everyone was sound asleep. Serenity walked over near inu-yasha and snuggled up next to him. Inu-yasha woke up and saw serenity next to him, he saw she had a bruise on the side of her face, and she saw rubbing her arm. "What happened to you ?!" asked inu-yasha. "Koga..." said serenity. "What'd he do to you ?! He hurt you didn't he !!! Im gonna kill him !!" shouted inu-yasha as a vein popped out of his head. "Don't you dare !!" shouted serenity. "WHAT ?!!" shouted inu- yasha. "He saved my life a few days ago !! He doesn't deserve to be killed !" said serenity. "He saved your life ?" asked inu-yasha. "Yeah, and he let me sleep in his bed, he told me a story, he made me feel special" said serenity. "He told you a story ?" asked inu-yasha. "Uh-huh" said serenity. Inu-yasha tried not to laugh, but he couldn't hold it in, he flat out laughed. "Whats so funny ?!" said serenity. "It's too funny !!" said inu- yasha as he continued to laugh. Serenity glared at inu-yasha. Inu-yasha started to mimic the thought of it. "Tell me a story would ya' koga ?" said inu-yasha, his voice sounded like serenity's. "Fine...once upon a time" inu- yasha said, he had made his voice a bit deeper so it sounded like koga's. Inu-yasha was rolling on the floor laughing. Serenity couldn't take it anymore, she took out her transformation leaf, put it on top of her head. She nodded and she turned into a perfect transformation of Kagome. "SIT !!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha fell face first onto the floor very hard. "SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT !!!!!!!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha was laying in a six foot hole in the floor. Serenity changed back to normal form. She was still very upset, not at inu-yasha, but at koga. That stupid, ill-mannered, ignorant, perverted, bossy, arrogant, poor excuse for a demon !!!! Serenity just sat on the floor the way inu-yasha always did and sighed. "You little brat !!!" shouted inu-yasha as he whacked serenity on her head with his fist. Serenity glared at inu-yasha with glowing red eyes, which made him quickly back away from her. "Seriously, whats wrong ?" asked inu-yasha.  
  
(10 minutes of explaining later)  
  
"You guys did what ?!!" shouted inu-yasha. "Uh-huh" said serenity. "You guys kissed ?!" said inu-yasha with a vein popping out of his head. "Yeah, but we didn't do anything else" said serenity. "So, you where 14, I bet you looked pretty" said inu-yasha. "Don't worry, in 5 years, you'll see for yourself" said serenity. Inu-yasha hugged serenity close to him. "Im sorry you had to go through that heartache at such a young age" said inu-yasha. Serenity just nodded, she still felt very sad inside, and her pain would never go away.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next episode (serenity is talking): koga thinks I messed with his emotions ! He's such a stubborn fool ! I can't get him out of my head !! I even dream about when we were together ! I can't stand him ! But, when I start to hear noises at night while im asleep I wake up and all I see is a tornado dashing off into the forest. Next episode: 2 hearts, one mind. See ya soon ! 


	28. a friendship renewed, and the rice water...

Serenity sat on a tree limb, she still had the mark on the side of her face from when koga hit her. "Man, its still hurts" said serenity as she rubbed the side of her face. Then, she sensed something coming near her. Serenity reached her hand behind her and she caught something. It was a peach. She looked down and saw shippo. "inu-yasha said you like those" said shippo. "He was right" said serenity as she smiled a bit. Shippo jumped onto serenity's lap. "Whats wrong ?" asked shippo. "Its none of your business !" shouted serenity. "Tell me !!" yelled shippo. Serenity starred at shippo for a second. "Fine" said serenity. Serenity told shippo about her recent relationship with koga. She told him how much she loved him, he made her feel in love. When serenity finished talking about koga, she saw that shippo had fallen asleep out of pure boredom on her lap. "He fell asleep ?!!" thought serenity with a very ticked off look on her face. Serenity shoved shippo off her lap. He fell out of the tree on his head. "Hey !! what'd ya' do that for ?!" shouted shippo. "Just drop the subject !!" said serenity as she dashed off into the forest.  
  
(Later in the forest)  
  
Serenity was still running through the forest. She was trying to forget. Forget when she ever liked that stupid koga. She ran into a clearing, she was running at her top speed, if she wanted, she could almost beat inu- yasha in a race. "I can't forget him, does that mean I love him ?" thought serenity. Serenity was too deep in thought that she didn't notice someone else was running in her direction.  
  
*BAM !!!*  
  
Serenity and the person she ran into went flying in separate directions. Serenity was knocked out on the ground. The person stood up and looked at serenity. "Out of all the people to run into, I had to run into her !!!" thought the person. He walked over to serenity and looked at her, she was out cold. "Those ears of hers, I think I wanna...touch em' !" thought the person. He kneeled next to serenity and started to tweak her dog ears. A blush spread across the person's face, he felt stupid for doing this, but serenity's ears were very soft, he couldn't stop tweaking them. Serenity opened her eyes, her vision was blurred. She felt someone feeling on her ears, she liked the feeling of it, she started to smile a bit. "Are you ok ?" asked the person. Serenity's forehead turned blue with fear. That voice sounded like koga's !!!! Serenity jumped out of koga's reach, did a back flip in the air, and landed about 6 feet away from koga.  
  
They both starred at each other for a very long time, a breeze of wind blew, blowing their hair to the side. "Serenity, I see you're still alive" said koga. "Yeah, if you haven't noticed, I can't die easily" said serenity. There was another very long silence. Then, in a flash, koga was standing right in front of serenity. Serenity gasped and tried to run, but koga had a very firm grasp on her arm. "Remember what I said ?" asked koga. "About what ?" asked serenity without even looking at koga. "I said I'd kill you if I ever saw you again !" said koga. Serenity lowered her head so her eyes were shaded by her hair. "You know what im gonna do now ?" said koga. Serenity was silent, she could sense that koga was about to kill her. Koga pulled serenity close to him and held her in an embrace. Serenity was shocked, she thought koga was going to kill her, but he was hugging her ! Although serenity only came up to koga's stomach in height, koga didn't care. Serenity grinned evilly and slipped out of koga's embrace. She tackled him very hard so that he fell on the ground. Serenity sat on his chest and laughed. "You little brat !! What'd you do that for ?!" shouted the easily subdued koga. "That was for hitting me !" said serenity. "What are you talking about ?" asked koga. Serenity cleared her throat and pointed to the mark she had on the side of her face. "Ohhh !! Sorry about that" said koga. Serenity got off of koga. "Im glad you are" said serenity.  
  
Serenity saw a tree nearby, there was fruit growing on its branches. She dashed over to it and jumped onto of the tree limbs. She grabbed some of the fruit and started to eat it. "You act as if you haven't had a meal in days !" said koga as he jumped into the tree with serenity. "Im just hungry !" said serenity as she ate. Koga grabbed one and bit into it. A shocked look came onto his face. "Serenity stop !!" shouted koga. "Why ?" said serenity. "Kids can't eat these !!" said koga. "How come ?" asked serenity. "It makes them drunk !!" shouted koga. "This is a sake-tree, the fruit that grows on it contains a large amount of rice water wine !" said koga. Serenity's face looked like that of a drunken person. Her eyes got hazy, and she had what looked like a blush on her face, but it was a sure sign of being drunk. "Just great !! Shes had too much !!" said koga. Serenity jumped out of the tree and zigzag walked around. She laughed hysterically for no reason. "inu-yasha better not find out about this" thought koga.  
  
To be continued... 


	29. drunk fools !

Thanks to one very hurtful reviewer who gave me a bad review on another one of my stories, I might not even continue this story for a very long time !!!! Im doing my very best here !! You guys just criticize me because im so young !! I despise that !! Sorry to all my fans.....  
  
Serenity was very drunk, she was staggering around. "How many did you eat ?!" asked koga. "Uhhhhhhh, this many" said serenity as she held up 9 fingers. "Oh no !" thought koga. "Who you ?" said serenity. "Im koga !! Don't you remember ?!!" shouted koga. "Hey look over there !!" shouted serenity as she pointed up at the sky. "What ?" said koga as she looked behind him. Serenity kicked koga on his rear-end when he turned to look. "Yeowch !! Why you little !!" shouted koga. Serenity just laughed hysterically at koga. "You think that was funny ?!!" shouted koga. Koga grabbed serenity by her tail and lifted her off the ground. "Owww !!" yelled serenity. Koga swung serenity around by her tail and threw her up into the air. "Wheeeeeee !!!" shouted serenity. Serenity hit the ground and jumped up onto her feet. "That was fun !! Do it again !!" said serenity as she ran around in circles. Koga sweat dropped, serenity was acting very stupid.  
  
Koga went over to serenity and picked her up. "Your gonna kill yourself being so active !!" said koga. Serenity starred at koga and double blinked. "Do you understand me ?" asked koga. Serenity jumped out of koga's arms and onto the ground, then she fell to her knees and the rest of her body hit the ground. "Is she...dead ?" thought koga. He poked her on her head, she didn't move. Then, he pulled on her ears. Serenity raised her head from the ground, she was growling like a dog at koga. Koga backed away from serenity. Serenity got on her hands and knees, and growled at koga, she bared her fangs too. "Nice doggy, good doggy !!" said koga as he slowly backed away from serenity. Serenity started to run after koga on all fours like a fox. "Ahhhhhhh !!!!! Bad doggy, bad !!!" shouted koga as he was being chased. Serenity continued to run after koga. She howled loudly while chasing him. "This madness has to stop now young lady !!" shouted koga as he turned around and caught serenity. "Grrrrr......put me down !!" shouted serenity.  
  
Koga just walked over to a tree and got some rope from out of nowhere. (This happens a lot in every anime) koga tied serenity to the tree very tightly. "This should hold you !" said koga. "Ahh !! Let me go !" shouted serenity. "Not until your sober" said koga. Serenity gnawed on the rope with her small fangs. "Try all you want, it won't work" said koga. Serenity bit the rope very hard and it broke. "It broke !!" shouted koga. Serenity tackled koga very hard. "You brat !" said koga as he got up of the ground. Serenity just laughed and laughed. "Man, I need a drink" said koga as he rubbed his head. "You're giving me a headache !!" shouted koga. "I don't care" said serenity as she jumped around. Koga grabbed serenity by her arm and started to walk off. "What are you doing ! Let me go !" said serenity as she tried to get away. "Your coming with me, if inu-yasha saw you drunk he'd kill me, and then you !" said koga.  
  
(At the wolf demon hideout)  
  
Koga dragged serenity all the way to the wolf demon tribes' hideout. Thankfully, everyone was gone. "You sit down, and stay still !!" said koga. Serenity sat down, but she didn't stay still, she rocked back and fourth. Koga went over to a large barrel and with some effort, he pulled the top of it off. Then he went over and without thinking, he grabbed 2 cups, not 1 ! 2 !! Koga got some of the liquid into his cup and drank it quickly. Serenity, who was just now starting to feel sober, read what the barrel said, it said 'sake' on it. "Can I have some ?" asked serenity. "No" said koga. "Please ?!" said serenity. "Ahh, what the hell" said koga. Serenity ran over to koga and he gave her a cup of sake. Serenity drank it very quickly.  
  
(About 2 hours and 18 cups of rice water wine later)  
  
Serenity and koga were laying down. They both were drunk. Serenity giggled a lot. "Wow, for a little girl, you sure can hold your liquor" said koga. Serenity laughed loudly. Koga started to laugh too. Serenity and koga held onto each other and continued to laugh hysterically.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Oh, for the record.....I was just kidding !! ^^ don't worry, im gonna continue to write my stories ! ^^ I bet you guys where about to cry ! ^^ 


	30. a forbiden love

Serenity and koga had both fallen asleep, they were both still drunk. Serenity woke up when she felt something bite her. She shot up and smacked the side of her face. Koga awoke from hearing the loud smacking sound. "You ok?" asked koga. Serenity raised her hand away from her face, she saw someone twitching on her hand. "Elder Myoga ?" said serenity. Myoga popped into his normal form and starred at serenity. "Are you feeling well serenity ?" asked Myoga. Serenity just starred at Myoga with her eyes half open, she was still very much drunk. Myoga sweat dropped and looked at koga. "What have you done to serenity-chan ?!!" shouted the small flea. "Nothing, she just had too much sake" said koga. "SAKE !!! Why did you give her sake ?!!" shouted Myoga as he jumped up and down on serenity's hand. "She wanted some ! You got a problem with that ?!!" shouted koga. "No, not at all" said Myoga as he hopped away. "That little pest" said koga. Serenity laid down again, she fell asleep in no time. Koga fell asleep next to serenity too, he was too drunk to do anything else.  
  
(Where the inu-gang is)  
  
"Has anyone seen serenity ?" asked inu-yasha. "The last time I saw her, she was talking to me about koga" said shippo. "Talking about what ?!!" shouted inu-yasha. "She told me how much she likes him" said shippo. "She likes him, how cute" said kagome. "It's nice to be in love with someone" said sango. "It sure is" said miroku as he got closer to sango. "Shes in love with the poor excuse for a demon ?!!! How blind can she be ?!" shouted inu- yasha. "Just because you and koga don't get along doesn't mean that should stop serenity from loving him" said kagome. "At least shes doing a lot better with finding a lover than you inu-yasha" said shippo. Inu-yasha whacked shippo on his head from hearing that remark.  
  
"Master inu-yasha !!" shouted someone's voice. Myoga hopped onto inu- yasha's shoulder. "Whats up with you ? You act if you just saw a drunken maiden" said inu-yasha. "Unfortunately, that is what I saw" said Myoga. "Who ?" asked sango. "It was serenity !" shouted Myoga. "WHAT ?!!" shouted inu-yasha as a vain popped out of his head. "Serenity ? Drunk ? That's very hard to believe" said miroku. "She was with koga at the wolf demon hideout" said Myoga. "I still don't believe it" said miroku. "Her blood tasted like sake !!" shouted Myoga. "Now I believe you !" said miroku. "Koga must've made her drunk !!" said kagome. Inu-yasha was getting angrier every second, smoke was starting to come out of his ears. "Wait till I get my hands on that wolf !!!" shouted inu-yasha as he ran off very fast to the wolf demon tribe's hideout.  
  
(At the wolf demon hideout)  
  
Serenity had woken up a while ago, she was acting weird again. She was hanging from the ceiling by her feet and she was walking around freely. "Come down here !! If you fall, your gonna break your neck !!" shouted koga who was now fully sober. Serenity jumped down and landed on her feet. She looked like a zombie. "Looks I have to snap some sense into you !!" said koga as he started to throw 'not-so-hard' punches at serenity. Even though serenity was drunk, she was easily dodging koga's punches. "Why you little brat !!" shouted koga as he finally punched serenity on her forehead. Serenity just stood there, she didn't move, she just had a blank expression on her face. Koga pulled back his hand. "Damn, you're literally hard-headed !!" said koga. Serenity grabbed koga's arm and with a bit of effort, threw him into a wall. "Shes strong...hard to believe since shes the sibling of inu-yasha" thought koga as he got up from the ground. Then, serenity's eyes showed some sign of life again. "Owwwww !! My head hurts !!" shouted serenity as she fell to her knees.  
  
Koga ran over to serenity and held her close to him. "Are you ok ?" asked koga. "My head hurts !! Ahhhh !!" shouted serenity. Koga gently rubbed serenity's forehead with his hand. Serenity smiled a cat-like smile, which made koga laugh a bit. Serenity jumped out of koga's arms and landed on her hands and walked around on her hands. "You think inu-yasha is getting worried about me ?" asked serenity. "Nah, remember how stupid half demons are" said koga. "Im half demon !!" yelled serenity. "You're the first one I've meet whos smart" said koga nervously. "inu-yasha may look mean and stupid, but on the inside he's very kind...well at least towards kagome and sometimes me" said serenity as she jumped to her feet. "I highly doubt that" said koga.  
  
Serenity ears perked up, she heard someone coming. "Someone's coming, at a fast pace" said serenity as she jumped onto the ceiling again. Then, out from the waterfall entrance, came INU-YASHA ! "Where is she ?!!" shouted inu-yasha. "Where is who ?" said koga as he crossed his arms. "You know who im talking about, where is serenity ?!!" shouted inu-yasha furiously. "Shes right above you" said koga. "What do you mean ?! Are you saying that shes dead and her ghost is right above me ?!!" shouted inu-yasha. "No stupid !! Shes right above you !!" shouted koga as he pointed up. Inu-yasha looked up and saw serenity on the ceiling handing upside-down. "h-hi inu-yasha" serenity said nervously. "Get down from there !!" said inu-yasha sternly. Serenity fell down from the ceiling and landed on top of inu-yasha which made him fall down face-first. Serenity was sitting on inu-yasha's back.  
  
"Get off me !!!" shouted inu-yasha. Serenity obeyed him and got off of him. Inu-yasha got up and starred at serenity, he's eye was twitching. "Hi there inu-yasha-sama, how are you, I can tell your just fine. How are kagome and the others ? I bet their all doing well. Have you told kagome you lover her yet ? Im soo sorry for leaving with koga and drinking sake, I hope you can forgive me !" said serenity very fast. "How cute" said koga. "You shut-up !!" said inu-yasha to koga. "Make me !!" shouted koga. In a flash, inu- yasha had koga pinned to the wall by his neck. "Don't look serenity, it's about to get ugly up in here !!!" said inu-yasha. Serenity looked away and all she heard was loud whacking and punching noises. "Please don't hurt him too badly inu-yasha" thought serenity. About 5 minutes later, inu-yasha was done beating up koga. Serenity looked and saw koga had lots of bruises on him and he had a black eye, she winced and looked away again. "Come on you little brat" shouted inu-yasha as he grabbed serenity's ear and started to walk out of the hideout. "Ow ow ow ow !!!" shouted serenity in pain as she walked with inu-yasha as her ear was in his grasp.  
  
(Later)  
  
Inu-yasha had dragged serenity all the way back to where the others were by her ear. They where at least 20 yards away from them. But unknown to inu- yasha and serenity, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were spying on them. "What is the matter with you ?!!" shouted inu-yasha as he whacked serenity on her head very hard. "Owww !! Im sorry !!" yelled serenity as she rubbed her head. "Why are you even hanging out with him ?!!" yelled inu-yasha. Serenity stayed silent. "Answer me !!" shouted inu-yasha as he grabbed serenity by her shirt collar. "Because I like him, ok !!!!!!!!" shouted serenity.  
  
Inu-yasha dropped serenity on the ground. "I don't just like him, I love him !! Don't you get it ?! He saved my life, he let me stay with him !! What else am I supposed to do, am I supposed hate him too ?!!!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha didn't say anything. "I can't change the way you feel towards him, but you can't keep me from liking him !" said serenity. "I forbid you to see him again" said inu-yasha. Serenity's ears perked up. "What....?" said serenity. "You heard me !!" shouted inu-yasha. Serenity lowered her head so her hair shaded her eyes. She started to whimper and make sniffling noises. "Are you crying ?" asked inu-yasha. "Just go away" said serenity. "Don't cry" said inu-yasha "why, should I laugh ?!!" said serenity as she starred at inu-yasha. She had a very mean look on her face and tears were streaming down her face. Serenity stood up, she turned away from inu-yasha and started to walk away. "Where are you going ?" asked inu- yasha. "Be quiet !" said serenity as she looked at inu-yasha. "Hearing your voice makes me sick, im leaving, don't follow me either !!!! Now I can see why sesshomaru hates you. YOUR SUCH A JERK !!!!!" shouted serenity as she walked away. Inu-yasha was shaking, serenity was very scary when she was angry. "The poor girl" said sango. "inu-yasha is so stubborn !" said miroku. "SIT !!" shouted kagome. Inu-yasha fell face first onto the ground. "You guys were here the whole time ?!!" shouted inu-yasha. Everyone nodded.  
  
Serenity continued to walk away, she then started to run very fast. Tears ran down her face as she ran. She was about 6 miles away when she tripped and fell down. She rolled onto her back and starred at the sky which was full of black clouds. There was still a very large space of the blue sky left. Serenity thought she saw an image of koga in the sky, he was laughing a bit, the same way when serenity had made a cat-like smile. Too bad she was forbidden to see him. "Wait a minute, since when do I listen to what inu-yasha says ?" serenity asked herself. "Never" said serenity as she smiled showing a few of her fangs. Serenity got up and dashed to the wolf demons hideout. When she got there, everyone was gone except koga. "Koga !!" shouted serenity as she ran over to him. He was still badly hurt from inu-yasha beating him up. "You came back ?" asked koga as she sat up. "Yes" said serenity as she got some bandage wraps and started to give him medical attention. "Your hurt too" said koga. Serenity felt the back of her head where inu-yasha had hit her. There wasn't a bump, but it still hurt. "Im ok, you're the one who needs first aid" said serenity as she wrapped the last needed bandage on koga's wrist. "What happened between you and inu- yasha ?" asked koga. Serenity stayed silent for a bit, then she smiled at koga. "We just had a little fight, nothing you should be worried about" said serenity with a smile on her face. "You sure there nothing you wanna talk about ?" asked koga. "Let's just say, im back, and im staying" said serenity as she snuggled up next to koga. Koga petted serenity on her head and rubbed her ears. Serenity smiled her cat-like smile and slowly drifted off to sleep. 


	31. serenity's rage, meet kimori !

Serenity sat at the very top of a ledge that was above the waterfall. She had her slash-sickle with her. She was one of the look-out demons for the wolf demon tribe, but she was at a dis-advantage. The wind blew a bit, blowing back her now black hair behind her now normal human ears. She fell back onto the hard surface of the ledge, she missed having her soft tail to break her fall. "I forbid you to see him again" those words of inu-yasha rang in her head. "Feh, that stupid idiot ! I hope I never have to see or speak to him again !!" thought serenity. "Serenity !!!" shouted someone. "Hmm ?" said serenity as she stood up and looked at the surrounding forest. "Serenity !! inu-yasha didn't mean it !!" yelled another voice. "That voice...shippo ?! All the way out here ?" thought serenity. Serenity ran to the side of the ledge and almost jumped off. "Whoa...that was close. I keep forgetting im a normal human now !" said serenity.  
  
Serenity thought and thought, there must be another way to get down, and she saw a large tree nearby. "Maybe...I can...no ! I might not make it !!" thought serenity. She backed up a ways, took a deep breath and started to run as fast as she could towards the large tree. "Father, give me your strength !" thought serenity as she leaped from the side of the cliff to the tree. She reached out her arms and caught one of the tree's branches in her small hand. "That was close..." said serenity as she looked down, she was about a quarter of a mile from the ground. "Serenity !!! Can you hear us ?!!" shouted the voice again. "Yes, I can hear you, I almost died tryin' to get to you too !!" thought serenity as she jumped onto the bark of the tree and climbed down, she had her slash-sickle held tightly in her mouth as she climbed downward. When she reached the ground, she held her weapon in her hand and walked off to find the person who was calling her.  
  
"Shes got to be around here somewhere" said shippo. "Shes probably still furious at inu-yasha" said miroku. "Im not furious, its more like a burning rage !!!" said a person sitting on a tree limb in the shadows. "Who are you ?!" shouted shippo as he jumped onto miroku's shoulder. "Who are you looking for ?" asked the person. "A girl named serenity. Shes has silver hair, dog-like ears, a fox tail, and shes wears all pink clothes" said miroku. The person jumped down in front of miroku and shippo. "So, have you seen her ?" asked shippo. "You're looking at her" said the person. "Yeah right ! I know serenity, you don't look a thing like her" shouted shippo. "Let me take a look at you" said miroku as he looked over serenity.  
  
"You look just like her, but you're a human" said miroku. "Im serenity !! Im just in human form you idiot !!" shouted serenity. "I knew it !" said shippo. "But aren't you supposed to turn human at night ?" asked miroku. "Im different since a bit of me is a fox demon" said serenity. "Ohh !" said miroku and shippo at the same time. "Why'd you come all the out here for me ?" asked serenity. "inu-yasha told us to come get you" said shippo. "Then you've wasted your time, im not going back to that son of a b-" serenity was cut off. "Hey !! First off, don't call inu-yasha that ! Second off, he want to apologize to you" said miroku. "Oh ! In that case, take me to him" said serenity. "He told us to tell you to meet him near where you 2 where a few days ago" said shippo. "When ?" asked serenity. "Later tonight" said miroku. "Tell him I said, I'll be there" said serenity. Serenity bowed her head, turned away, and ran back to the wolf demon hideout.  
  
(Later that night)  
  
Serenity was leaning on a tree next to where she and Inu-yasha were supposed to meet. She had left her weapon behind at the demon tribe's lair, she was overjoyed that inu-yasha wanted to apologize to her. Then, she saw inu-yasha walk over and sit down, he didn't see her standing in the shadows. "Late as usual" said serenity as she walked over and sat down across from inu-yasha. Inu-yasha's hair was black, serenity could tell he was full human. "Im glad you wanted to say sorry to me" said serenity. "Im not here to say sorry !" yelled inu-yasha. Inu-yasha looked at serenity very coldly. "I came to tell you that when you finally get some sense into you, don't even try to come back to me and the others !" serenity leaned back liked she had been stabbed in the heart. "I don't want you with us anymore ! Your weak in battle, you're annoying, and just downright useless !! By some cruel twist of fate, you and I met again after 50 years, I wish that never happened ! You're nothing but a pain to me. So do me and the others a favor and don't ever come back to us !!!" yelled inu-yasha. Inu- yasha got up and walked off, leaving serenity.  
  
Serenity sat there with a shocked look on her face, she didn't move at all for a while. Serenity got up and walked off deep into the forest, not towards the wolf demon hideout, she just wanted to die, she didn't want to live anymore. She started to speed up and run faster and faster into the forest. The tears she was holding back started to flow down her face as she ran. The hateful words inu-yasha said to her rang in her head. Anger built up inside of her and grew. She tripped, and fell face first onto the ground. She buried her face in her arms and cried, making small squeak sounds each time she let out a sob. She heard something come near her. She didn't move. "Ahh, something for me to eat" said a voice.  
  
Serenity shot up and backed away, she saw a tall figure standing in front of her. He had shoulder length red hair with black streaks, dog ears, blue eyes which were glowing at the moment, and claws. He wore a thin purple shirt and purple kimono pants like inu-yasha, and he had a long brown tail. "Still alive ?" asked the person. "Get away from me !!" shouted serenity. "That's no way to speak to your elder, especially since I can kill you in an instant" said the person as he flexed his claws. "Back off !!" yelled serenity as she tried hit the person. The person grabbed her fist with his hand. "That actually almost hurt me a bit, your stronger than you look, I'll put you to the test !" shouted the person. In the blink of an eye, he had serenity pinned to a tree by her neck with his hand. "I was already mad, leave me alone !!" shouted serenity.  
  
A dark aura formed around her and forced the person back. "Shes strong, surprising" thought the person. The aura was still surrounding serenity. "I've seen all I needed to see young one" said the person. The aura around serenity disappeared. "What is your name ?" asked the person. "Im serenity" said serenity softly. "You aren't a normal human, are you ?" asked the person. "Im not human, well, I am right now, but im a cross-breed demon" said serenity. "My name is Kimori, I am a pure blooded demon" said the person. "Pure blooded ?" said serenity. "Yes, very similar to the one you're thinking about" said Kimori. "Huh ?" said serenity. "Your thinking about a demon called sesshomaru. I can read your mind" said Kimori. "Ohhh !" said serenity. Kimori turned and walked away. Serenity followed him. "Why are you following me ?" said Kimori coldly. "I have nowhere else to go" said serenity. There was a very long silence. "Fine...you may follow me, just don't talk or get on my nerves. Or I shall have to kill you" said Kimori as he walked of again. Serenity nodded and followed Kimori deeper into the forest.  
  
To be continued... 


	32. the talk

Kimori and Serenity had stopped deep in the forest. Serenity had fallen asleep next to Kimori long ago, but Kimori was wide awake. "Hey, wake up" said Kimori. Serenity continued to sleep. Kimori poked serenity's head, but she was still sleeping. "Hey, half demon wanna-be !" shouted Kimori. Serenity started to snore. Kimori was trying to remember the girl's name, but he couldn't at the moment. "Human girl !!" shouted Kimori. Serenity still was sleeping peacefully. "Hey !! Wake up stupid !!" yelled Kimori. Serenity rolled over and laid her head on Kimori's lap. "Annoying brat" whispered Kimori. "Huh ? What ?" said serenity as she woke up slightly. Kimori clenched his fangs together, he had yelled at her and she hadn't awaken, now he can barely hear himself, and she wakes up !  
  
"Why were you in the forest anyway ?" asked Kimori. "Huh ?" said serenity as she starred at Kimori. "Not that a care, im just a curious" said Kimori coldly. "Well, my brother yelled at me" said serenity. "So ?" said Kimori as he grew bored already. "He said I was weak, annoying, and just downright useless !!" cried serenity.  
  
Kimori turned his head away as if he didn't care at all. "So I ran, I ran so far away, from him, from my lover koga, I just wanted to die..." said serenity softly as if she was saying lyrics of a song. "You wanted to die ?" asked Kimori. "Yes, I still do" said serenity as she pulled out a magic leaf. The leaf turned into a knife.  
  
Kimori's eyes widened, he quickly smacked the knife out of serenity's hand and grabbed her wrist. "Don't be stupid !! Don't kill yourself because of what someone said !" shouted Kimori. Serenity starred at Kimori's hand which was holding her wrist. She pulled it away and lowered her head. "Look at me" said Kimori. Serenity looked at Kimori. "He was probably stressed out, he wanted to apologize, he just didn't want to at the time" said Kimori. Serenity just looked away.  
  
Kimori wasn't going to be ignored. He held serenity by her shoulders and made her face him. Serenity still looked away with an 'I don't care' look on her face. "Look, I know your young and you have fragile emotions, but come on ! You know your brother better than anyone and he'd never really mean those kinds of things !" said Kimori. Serenity eyes formed tears. "It's alright, let it all out" said Kimori.  
  
Serenity pressed her face against Kimori's chest and sobbed. "Its ok, don't worry" said Kimori as he rubbed serenity's back. "I was so scared and hurt !" serenity said as she sobbed. "Shhh, its ok little one" said Kimori. Kimori wrapped his arms around serenity and hugged her gently. He felt something brush against his leg. He looked down and saw a brown, furry foxtail wagging near his leg. "What the hell ?" Kimori whispered. He looked up and saw that the sun was rising, serenity's time of being human was over.  
  
Serenity fell limp and fell to the ground while moaning a bit. "Whats wrong ?!" shouted Kimori. "My back !" said serenity. Kimori forced serenity onto the ground while holding her face down. He lifted her shirt up a bit, and saw a large scar there and it was beginning to bleed. "What the hell, who did this to you ?!!" yelled Kimori. "Another demon" said serenity. Serenity knew who gave her that scar, it was Koga who did it. When she was enslaved by him. "This may sting a bit" said Kimori as his hand began to glow and blue aura. Serenity braced herself for the pain. Kimori placed his hand on serenity's back and she stopped bleeding and the pain went away. "Damn, the scar is still there" said Kimori. "Thanks anyway" said serenity as she sat up.  
  
Kimori starred at serenity, her hair was now silver and she had dog-like ears, and he saw her foxtail wagging behind her. "You know what ?" said Kimori. "What ?" said serenity. "You're kinda...freaky" said Kimori. Serenity pouted and laid down again. "Its dawn, get up !" said Kimori. "No, more sleep thank you" said serenity. Kimori sighed and walked off. "Hey ! Wait for me !!" shouted serenity as she got up and ran after Kimori.  
  
To be continued... 


	33. name calling fight, a battle begins !

Kimori and Serenity were walking through the forest, well, actually, serenity was hanging onto Kimori's neck, while Kimori held onto her legs. "So, what kind of demon are you ?" asked Kimori. "cross-breed, 25% fox demon, 25% dog-demon, and 50% human" said serenity. "Half-breed" said Kimori in an amusing way. "What kind of demon are you ?" asked serenity. "I don't really know" said Kimori. "Didn't your father or mother tell you ?" asked serenity. "No, I was born from a man" said Kimori. "WHAT THE HELL ?!! How can a man give birth ?!" shouted serenity. "It may seem weird, but I was born from his flesh" said Kimori.  
  
"His name was Naraku, he made me. But, I was born with one purpose, to kill someone...that someone is you" said Kimori. Serenity looked very scared. "Don't worry, im not gonna kill you. You see, I was somehow born and naraku had no control of me, so after effectively using my mind powers against him, I left his fortress. I was free, free to live my life without the fear of being killed in an instant" said Kimori. "Wow, that's so cool !" said serenity.  
  
"What do you mean 'mind powers'?" asked serenity. Kimori grinned and looked back at serenity. A blue aura surrounded serenity for a second, then she was floating above the ground. "What to go higher ?" asked Kimori. "Yeah !! Way up higher !" shouted serenity. Kimori nodded and focused his power a bit more. Serenity was flying higher and higher into the air. Serenity looked over the forest and she saw a red blur race by. "inu-yasha !" said serenity. "Put me down Kimori ! Quick !" shouted serenity. "You sure ?" asked Kimori. "YES !" yelled serenity. "Ok then" said Kimori as he let all of his focus on serenity go. Serenity fell rapidly to the ground.  
  
"Wahhhhhhhh !!!" shouted serenity as she fell. At the last second, Kimori caught serenity in his arms and set her down. "Why are you in such a rush now ?" asked Kimori. "My older brother is coming !" said serenity. "Really ? Is a half-breed like you ?" asked Kimori. "Yes, let's get out of here !" yelled serenity. Serenity grabbed Kimori's hand and ran into the forest and hid in some bushes. "Why are we hiding ?" asked Kimori as he poked his head out of the bushes. "Stay down !" said serenity as she pulled Kimori's ear and pulled him back into the bushes.  
  
Then, Inu-yasha ran pasted, but came back. "I can smell her" inu-yasha said as he sniffed around. "Kimori, can you do your trick ?" said serenity with an evil grin on her face. "No problem" said Kimori. Inu-yasha felt his whole body not able to move. "What the hell ?!" inu-yasha yelled. Then, he started floating off the ground. "Whoever is doing this aint too smart !!" he yelled. "Oh really ?" thought Kimori. Inu-yasha flew higher into the air, then fell all the way down again and hit the ground very hard. Serenity and Kimori where giggling. Serenity lost her balance and fell out of the bush. Inu-yasha looked at her and growled. "You !!!! Was that you who did that ?!" inu-yasha shouted. Serenity quickly got up and came up with a come-back. "So what if it was me, not like your gonna do anything about it !" serenity yelled. A name-calling contest broke out between Inu- yasha and Serenity. From stupid, to idiot, to moron, it seemed endless.  
  
Kimori was watching, he had a large sweatdrop on the back of his head, he was shocked at their words and how endless this fight seamed. "Your soooo STUPID !!!!" shouted serenity. "Your stupid to the ninth level !!!" yelled inu-yasha. "You don't even know what that is !!!! That proves how stupid you are !!!" screamed serenity. "You had me worried !! I let you loose into the unsuspecting world !!!" shouted inu-yasha. "Your loose in the world all the time and im not at all scared, another reason your so stupid !" growled serenity.  
  
"Ahh shut-up you whiny, annoying, hard-headed, stupid, crazy, mentally challenged, little brat !!!" yelled inu-yasha. "Why don't you ! You arrogant, mean, bossy, self-centered, rude, to-shy-to-tell-your true- feelings, son of a b-" serenity was cut off. "Whoa !! Hold it !" yelled inu- yasha. "Why ?! You curse more then me !!" said serenity. "Im old enough to, your too young to curse !!" shouted inu-yasha.  
  
Serenity took out one of her transformation leafs and transformed into a perfect form of inu-yasha. "Do I really look like that ?" thought inu- yasha. "Look at me !!! im in love with a human, and im too scared to tell her how much I wanna make love to her !!!" shouted the now transformed serenity. "I don't not wanna make love to her !!!!" yelled inu-yasha. "I hear you talk in your sleep ! You say: 'oh kagome !! I love with all my heart ! Forget the jewel shards !! I rather spend my life with you ! Now come here and give me a kiss !!'" yelled serenity. "No I don't !" shouted inu-yasha as a blush formed on his face. "Ah-ha ! Your blushing, so it's true !" yelled serenity. Inu-yasha growled and bopped serenity on her head with made her transformation go away.  
  
She tried to run but inu-yasha grabbed her by her ear and pulled her very close to him and held her in a head-lock so her back was facing his chest. Serenity struggled to get away, but she couldn't. Inu-yasha started bopping her on her head a numerous amount of times very hard, but not hard enough to leave bumps. Serenity wailed loudly while trying to get away. Inu-yasha stopped hitting her and started to tweak her ears. "Stop it !" said serenity. Inu-yasha kept tweaking serenity's ears, he knew that this was the only thing that calmed her down.  
  
Serenity tail wagged and her legs stopped kicking, she growled in defeat. "Don't make such a fuss" said inu-yasha as he continued feeling her ears. Serenity's whole body fell limp and she fell out of inu-yasha's grip and onto the ground. "It never fails" thought inu-yasha. "Did you kill her ?!!!" shouted Kimori as he ran over to inu-yasha. "Who are you ?!" shouted inu-yasha. "The name is Kimori, and you must be the reputed inu-yasha himself" said Kimori. "So you know me eh ?" said inu-yasha. "Not at all" said Kimori. Inu-yasha almost anime fell. "Serenity has told me about you, that's how I know you. She referred to you as a strong demon, but all I see is a pathetic half-breed !" said Kimori.  
  
"You dare insult me ?!" yelled inu-yasha. "It was a put-down, not an insult, that shows how stupid you are !" shouted Kimori. "Ok, THAT'S IT !!" said inu-yasha as he un-sheathed the tetsusaiga. Serenity ran and hid in the bushes to avoid the fight. Kimori jumped up into the air and stayed air- borne using his mind powers. "This should be an interesting battle" said Kimori. "And hopefully your last" thought inu-yasha.  
  
To be continued... 


	34. hidden rage

"Thundering rage, urge to kill, and deep down he has some fear inside him. He's acting clearly on instinct" thought Kimori. "You'll pay for what you did to serenity !" shouted Kimori as he flew down towards inu-yasha completely weapon-less. "I see it, the wind scar forming" thought inu- yasha. Inu-yasha raised his sword high and was about to cut the wind scar which would kill Kimori in an instant, but Kimori did something almost unbelievable. At the last second, Kimori stopped the blade with his bare hands and was pushing back on it keeping from being slashed. "He blocked the tetsusaiga ?!" thought inu-yasha. Kimori grinned and knocked the tetsusaiga out of inu-yasha's hands and kicked him in his stomach which sent him flying into a tree.  
  
Serenity looked down at inu-yasha from the tree limb she was sitting on. Inu-yasha looked up at her and growled a bit. "You better hope I don't find you when this fight is over" said inu-yasha as he dashed off to continue the battle. Serenity felt a powerful rage build up inside her again. She watched as inu-yasha and Kimori continued fighting. Kimori's eyes glowed blue and the aura formed around inu-yasha. Inu-yasha couldn't move at all, his whole body was frozen. Kimori directed his hand and inu-yasha floated off the ground, higher and higher. Serenity watched with wide eyes, she actually felt happy that inu-yasha was going to be hurt.  
  
Then, Kimori let his focus on inu-yasha go, and watched as he fell down to the ground at rapid speed. Serenity's mind raced, should she help inu- yasha, or just watch him fall. Serenity felt her rage re-spark and she held up her hand and shot her foxfire attack at inu-yasha. Inu-yasha caught on fire before he hit the ground. Kimori starred at serenity.  
  
"Did I just do that ?!" thought serenity. Inu-yasha got up, he wasn't on fire anymore, and he glared at serenity bitterly. Kimori grinned and was in front of serenity in the blink of an eye. "You hate him, don't you ?" asked Kimori. "Just a bit, but I didn't mean to attack him !" yelled serenity. "Don't be afraid, I'll help you increase that power locked inside you" said Kimori. Serenity felt a large fire burn inside her again, she nodded.  
  
Kimori jumped down from the tree and serenity followed him. "Serenity !!! Don't go with him !!" shouted inu-yasha. Serenity just glared at inu-yasha and turned away. She took out her magic leaf and a gust a wind blew. When it died down, inu-yasha saw her and Kimori flying off on serenity's magic leaf. Inu-yasha called out serenity's name, but they where too far off to hear him. Inu-yasha watched with both sadness and anger as his little sister and his new enemy flew off farther than the eye could see.  
  
To be continued... 


	35. meet the elemental demons

Kimori starred at serenity, she looked very serious and didn't seem to miss inu-yasha at all. "Is this far enough ?" asked serenity. "Yes, we should land now" said Kimori. Serenity made the flying leaf descend onto solid ground. "Your foxfire attack was stronger than before, how did you do that ?" asked Kimori. "Well, I thought about all the times inu-yasha had yelled at me and hurt me, then I felt this power build up inside me, and without thinking, I used my attack on him" said serenity. "Admit it, you despise him, you can't stand him" said Kimori. Serenity lowered her head. "Its true...isn't it ?" asked Kimori. Serenity fell to her knees. "Yes, after what he said to me, I can't stand him !" yelled serenity.  
  
"Aww, poor thing" said a voice. Serenity looked around and barred her fangs. "Don't be alarm, its only one of my companions" said Kimori calmly. "So small and frail, plus she looks like a half-breed" said the voice. Serenity growled at that remark. "Yoko, enough taunting" said Kimori who was getting annoyed by her. A figure came out of the trees and landed in front of serenity. She was female, had long black hair with sliver streaks, ice blue eyes, and wore a dark green hooded robe, underneath it, she had on short blue kimono pants and a sleeveless kimono shirt in the same color.  
  
"Serenity, this is Yoko, say hello" said Kimori. "Hi" said serenity dryly. "Aww, whats wrong with the little half-breed" said Yoko as she kneeled down to serenity's level. "Her older brother made her upset, called her useless and suchlike things" said Kimori. Yoko petted serenity on her head and smiled. "So, why is she hanging around with you ?" asked Yoko. "She has inner strength within her, she wishes to fully use it" said Kimori. Serenity sighed and sat down. "I despise you inu-yasha, I want to see that look of fear in your eyes again !" thought serenity. "Shes quiet..." said yoko. "Im reading her thoughts, shes not at all quiet" said Kimori.  
  
Yoko continued to pet serenity's head. "For a half breed, shes very cute" said Yoko. "Alright, that does it !!" thought serenity. Kimori's eyes widened at serenity's thoughts. "As a token of my favor !!!" said serenity as she took something from her pocket. Yoko was known in a squatting position and she had a stone statue on her hands. Then, serenity put a spell scroll on the statue figure's head. "Is this your idea of a joke ?!" shouted Yoko as she tried to lift her hands. "Ha-ha ! Unless you can remove that spell-scroll, that statue of JizÏ stays right there !!" shouted serenity. "Why you little !!" growled Yoko.  
  
Serenity giggled, but stopped when Kimori gently bopped her on her head. "Ow !" yelped serenity as she rubbed her head. "Take the spell off her now" said Kimori. "Do I have to ?" asked serenity. Kimori bopped serenity again, but slightly harder this time. Serenity growled. "Fine ! I'll do it ! But only if you promise not to call me half breed anymore !" said serenity. "Alright, alright !" said Yoko. Serenity took the spell-scroll off the statute of JizÏ and it shrunk back to being able to fit in the palm of her hand. "fox sorcery ?" asked yoko. Serenity nodded. Kimori put his hand on serenity's head and smiled at her. "you want to draw out your full power. Me and yoko will help you" said Kimori. "lets take to our lands, she would like to meet everyone im sure" said yoko. Kimori picked serenity up and walked off. "lets not waste anytime then" Kimori said. Yoko glowed a dark blue aura and her body formed into a small floating orb of light and it flew off across the forest towards its destination.  
  
Kimori ran at full speed through the forest with serenity clinging to him. Kimori stopped and set serenity down. "how fast can you run ?" asked Kimori. "very fast" said serenity. "ok then, try and keep up with me" said Kimori. Then, Kimori dashed off with dust flying up behind him. Serenity raced of after him. She wasn't getting tired but she couldn't keep up with Kimori. She tripped over a rock and landed on her hands. Serenity got and idea, she dashed off after Kimori, she was now running on all fours like a fox. With a longer stride, she caught up to Kimori and kept up with him. "huh ?! how'd you get here ?!" said Kimori. "so, how does this work ? am I supposed to keep up with you, or is one of us supposed to win ?" asked serenity. "it's not a race" said Kimori. "aww, ok" said serenity.  
  
When Kimori and serenity got to their destination, a few other demons surrounded serenity. serenity tried not to get scared, but was having a hard time because they starred at her like she was their next meal. "Kimori, brought a meal back alive eh ?" said one of them. "her tail would make a nice pelt" said another as he pulled on it. Serenity flinched and clawed the person right on their arm. "enough, she is not a meal ! she is with me, and no one better touch her !!" yelled Kimori. Then, the little blue orb of light appeared near serenity and it formed into a familiar figure. "took you long enough yoko" said Kimori. "I took my time" said yoko as she flipped back her hair.  
  
"so Kimori, why is this little half breed following you ?" asked one of the demons. "don't call me that !!" shouted serenity. "enough taunting ! everyone, this is Serenity, she will be with us now" said Kimori. Serenity nodded and looked around at everyone. "im Taii, sword techniques is my specialty" said one of the male demons. He had short black hair, green eyes, and wore a grey men's kimono. "my name is Samajima, and I use lighting as my attack" said the last member, she was female. Her hair was clear water blue, her eyes were amber, and her clothes were deep purple. She wore the same kind of clothes yoko wore, but the sleeves were longer. "im honored to meet you all" said serenity as she bowed her head respectively. "at least she has manners" said Taii.  
  
To be continued... 


	36. serenity's training begins

Kimori tried wake serenity up. She still slept deeply. "It never falls, she'll sleep through a storm if she wanted to" thought Kimori. Kimori focused on serenity and she began to float in the air. Serenity didn't even wake up. Then, Kimori let her drop to the ground. "Owww !!" shouted serenity as she rubbed her head. "Time to start your training" said Kimori. "Alright" said serenity willingly. Kimori lead serenity outside the small hut and into a clearing. "Is she the one ?" asked a voice. "Yes Hinageshi, this is the one you will train" said Kimori. "Hinageshi ?" asked serenity.  
  
A figure ran over and was behind serenity. He picked her up by her tail and looked at her. "Let me go !!!" yelled serenity. "Kinda small, you sure you wanna waste time on her ?" asked the person. Yes, she harnesses great power, you will train her today" said Kimori. Serenity looked at Hinageshi. He had shoulder length dark blue hair, sliver eyes, and wore a dark green robe that covered everything except his head, neck, hands, and feet. "I trust you will go easy on her and not kill her" said Kimori as he walked off so serenity and Hinageshi could train without distraction.  
  
Hinageshi dropped serenity on the ground. Serenity growled and stood up again. "First, I will see how good you are at dodging" he said. "Dodging what ?" asked serenity. "Attacks" said Hinageshi simply as he lifted his hand. Serenity then found herself inside somekind of a force field created by Hinageshi's mysterious power. Then, small orbs of lighting floated around in the chamber. "You will have to dodge these, or you'll be shocked" said Hinageshi. Serenity nodded. All the orbs of light glowed and started to bounce very rapidly around in the force field.  
  
Serenity had to jump, duck, and try to attack the orbs in order to keep from being shocked. "Not bad, let's make it harder" said Hinageshi. The force field became smaller and that made it harder for serenity to dodge. As if it came to life, one of the orbs touched serenity on her back. Serenity screamed with pain from the powerful shock that ran though her body. She fell to the ground, paralyzed. The orbs stopped and disappeared, so did the force field. Hinageshi walked over to serenity and kicked her. "Get up !! We still have much more to do !!" yelled Hinageshi. Serenity shivered and got up using most of her strength.  
  
"Now we'll see how good you are at blocking demonic power" said Hinageshi. He backed away from serenity. "Hold your hands out with your palms facing me" said Hinageshi. Serenity did so and nodded. "I'll use only half my power, this might kill you" Hinageshi said. Serenity gulped and held her position. A bright red flash came from hinageshi's hand towards serenity. "Ahhhhhhhhhh !!!!" yelled serenity as she was forced back into a tree which she went though, and she slammed against another large tree. Serenity growled in pain, she wonder how long she could keep this up...alive.  
  
"We're going to keep at this until you don't move an inch, now get up !!!!" shouted Hinageshi. Serenity, who was now covered with bruises, struggled to her feet. "Pathetic half-breed, weak and useless at the same time" said Hinageshi. Those words rang in serenity's ears, like the cruel things inu- yasha had said to her. She shivered and crouched down with her hands covering her ears. "Crying now ? Some demon you are" said Hinageshi coldly.  
  
Serenity didn't hear Hinageshi talking, she heard inu-yasha's voice talking. She growled down deep inside. "Sh-shut-up..." said serenity. "Hmm ?" said Hinageshi. "shut-up, darn it, shut-up !!!!!" yelled serenity as she stood up. She glared at Hinageshi, but in her eyes, she was looking at inu- yasha.  
  
Serenity held out her hand in front of her. "Die..." said serenity. A very large flame shot from serenity's hand and blasted Hinageshi. Then, the large flame was shot back at serenity with twice the force. It hit serenity and all was quiet. "Shes gone, did she disintegrate ?" thought Hinageshi. Then, Hinageshi was knocked on his head. Serenity had jumped clear over the flame attack and came back down and kicked him on his forehead, nearly knocking his head off.  
  
Serenity turned in the air and landed 5 feet away with her back facing Hinageshi. He was still standing, a small breeze blew. Then, Hinageshi fell to the ground, beaten. Serenity breathed deeply and starred at Hinageshi. She saw Inu-yasha lying on the ground, not Hinageshi. "I got you...I got you, you bastard...I got you" thought serenity as she smirked and evil-like smirk.  
  
Then, she felt someone's hand fall on her shoulder. It was Kimori. "Well done serenity, I saw the whole thing. You did well for a first try" said Kimori. Hinageshi moaned and got up while rubbing his forehead. "Lucky break" Hinageshi said as he walked off. "Don't worry about him, he's just like that. In his own way, he just said 'you did great'" said Kimori. Serenity nodded. "Im your next trainer" said Samajima as she walked over to serenity. "Give me your best" said serenity.  
  
Samajima was very fast and relied on her speed a lot. Serenity tried slashing at her, but it was no use. "This is going nowhere fast, I'll make this an easy, quick death for you" said Samajima. Serenity and Kimori knew she was kidding, but her next attack was shocking. "Lighting daggers !!!!" shouted Samajima. The whole sky when black and lighting stuck, each one getting closer to serenity. Serenity ran for dear life, but the lighting was keeping its pace on her. Samajima laughed, as long as she kept her eyes on serenity, the lighting would follow her.  
  
Serenity reached into her inside shirt pocket and pulled out some leafs and threw them up in the air. "Multiply !!" yelled serenity. The leafs turned into exact copies of serenity. "Oh no, which is which ?" thought Samajima. "Come on now ? Cant you find the real one ?" said all of the serenitys at once. Samajima laughed a bit. She had a trick up her sleeve. Suddenly, a very large lighting bolt struck the fake serenity and the real one all at the same time. The fake ones disappeared. Serenity had an electric current jolting around her which was all that was left from the powerful lighting attack. She fell to the ground and laid there, unconscious. "Too much ?" said Samajima. "Yes, shes still not used to those kinds of attacks" said Kimori as he walked over and picked serenity up in his arms. "Is she alive ?" asked Samajima. "Yes, just knocked out from the shock" said Kimori. "She requires more training, she didn't even fight with rage when she fought Samajima" thought Kimori.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"It doesn't make sense, if inu-yasha apologized to serenity, why isn't she here ?" said sango. "Maybe she went back with koga" said miroku. "She would've come back with inu-yasha at least" said kagome. Inu-yasha sat in silence, he knew why serenity hadn't come back. "You seem very quiet all of a sudden inu-yasha" said kagome. "What of it ?" said inu-yasha. Kagome got closer to inu-yasha and starred at him. "What ?!" asked inu-yasha. "Do you know why serenity hasn't come back ?" asked kagome suspiciously. "No, how should I know" inu-yasha lied. "I may know what's happened to serenity" said a voice.  
  
Myoga the flea jumped onto kagome's shoulder. "Serenity hasn't come back because of what inu-yasha said to her" said Myoga. Inu-yasha glared at Myoga, but stopped when kagome looked at him. "Is that so ?!" said miroku. "What did he say to her ?" asked sango. "He told her that she when she finally gets some sense in her and leaves koga, don't come back to him. He called her weak, annoying, and useless" said Myoga.  
  
Everyone starred at inu-yasha with icy glares. "How could you be so cruel ?!!" shouted kagome. "She probably won't come back now !!" yelled shippo. "You said those things to your own sister ?!" shouted sango. "If she does come back after what you said, she has more patience than a saint !!" yelled miroku. Inu-yasha was a bit worried, normally serenity would have come back to inu-yasha by now. He could feel that something, somewhere was not right with serenity.  
  
To be continued... 


	37. the once pure, has turned cruel

Serenity sat on a tree limb, she no longer looked innocent and pure. Her eyes were narrow and lost their shine, her claws grew sharper and a bit longer, and her once fluffy tail grew stiff from never being wagged. Her life with Kimori and his companions was alright, she even had her own pack of coyotes that help her cheer up sometimes. "serenity-kun" said Kimori. "What ?" said serenity. Her voice sounded very cold and cruel. "I think the training has paid off, your getting stronger everyday" said Kimori. "Oh has it ?" asked serenity. "Indeed, but you have no idea how to use a sword, do you ?" asked Kimori. Serenity looked up at the sky, as if she was ignoring Kimori, but since she didn't have her slash-sickle anymore, she knew he was right. "Fine" said serenity as she jumped to the ground. "Taii will train" said Kimori.  
  
Serenity was facing Taii, she had a thick bamboo pole in her grasp, and so did Taii. Kimori nodded and Taii dashed towards serenity with incredible speed. Kimori jumped into a nearby tree to watch the training, just incase it got too intense. Serenity jumped to one side and swung the pole at him. Taii quickly blocked it with his bamboo pole and backhanded serenity, and she went flying to the ground. "Weakling" said Taii as he whacked serenity a numerous amount of times all over her body with his pole.  
  
Serenity gritted her teeth and remained silent from the beating. Then, her eyes glowed red and a red aura surrounded her. Just as Taii was about to hit her again, jumped into the air and made and attempt to kick him in the face. "Not so fast" said Taii as he grabbed serenity's foot and threw her into a tree. Serenity stammered to her feet and held her bamboo pole tightly and charged at Taii. Taii smacked serenity away from him and watched her fall to the ground with blood oozing out from a wound on her head. Serenity lay on the ground unmoving. "Is she...dead ?" asked Taii to himself.  
  
Serenity flinched and sat up and looked at Taii. She saw Inu-yasha instead of Taii. Inu-yasha with her blood on his shirt, inu-yasha with the thick bamboo pole in his hand. She had remembered that day, when she was forced over his lap and beat with one. Fire burned her soul, all those memories of nothing but pain flooded her thoughts. Serenity concentrated all her thoughts on those memories and focused them on her energy. Then, her hair grew longer, her claws much longer and sharper, and her eyes glowed with fire, as if hell was running through her. "Prepare yourself !!!!!" shouted serenity as she dashed at Taii and swung her pole at him.  
  
Taii blocked it, but it broke like a dry twig. But that wasn't it, after serenity's pole broke through Taii's, it whacked against his forehead, making a sickening crack. Taii fell to the ground. "s-she defeated...me..." were Taii's last thoughts before he hit the ground, unconscious. Serenity grinned, in her eyes, it was inu-yasha laying on the ground and inch from death. "She did it ! She tapped into her full demon form without being in life threatening danger !" thought Kimori.  
  
Serenity closed her eyes and breathed out. Then her hair, claws, and eyes went back to normal. "Now to use her to the fullest" thought Kimori. "serenity-kun !" shouted Kimori. "What ?!" serenity yelled back. "Feel like getting us some jewel shards ?" asked Kimori. "Only if it's a challenge, I have no use for such items" said serenity. "You have the opportunity to massacre a village" said Kimori. Serenity turned and looked at Kimori. "Give me the place and I'll go to work" said serenity as she grinned an evil grin. "In the western lands, a large village surrounded by huge trees. They hold a few jewel shards" said Kimori. "Say no more" said serenity.  
  
"Wait !" shouted Kimori. "What ?" said serenity. Kimori jumped over to serenity and took out a bag. It was filled with red sand. "You don't look very fearsome, but this sand will turn you into a much more fearsome fighter" said Kimori. He took and handful out of the bag and threw on serenity. The second it touched serenity, her whole body glowed fire red, her whole body changed. She grew very much taller, her tail grew several times longer, her claws and fangs grew longer also. Instead of looking 9 years old, she now looked at least 16 or 17. "Now, go and get those jewel shards" said Kimori. Serenity nodded and dashed off towards her destination.  
  
(At the village)  
  
Serenity jumped over the trees surrounding the village and she quickly sensed the jewel shards. "It's a demon !!!" shouted one of the villagers. "I thought we sealed off this place using spell scrolls !" said another. "I hate to break it to you guys, but they don't work" said serenity as she took a remaining one from her hair. "S-she immune to them !! Let's get her out of here !!" shouted a villager. Most of the villagers surrounded serenity. "Fools !" shouted serenity she began the onslaught Serenity dashed through the whole village, killing anyone who got in her way. She busted through huts, killing everyone in eye contact while looking for the jewel shards.  
  
"Ahh, I final found them" said serenity as she held up 5 shimmering jewel shards. "Too bad it was in the very last hut I found, everyone wouldn't have been killed" said serenity. "Oh well, waste not, won not" said serenity. Serenity heard something move. She looked around, she saw a few surviving villagers, then she saw her pack of coyotes gang around her and whimper. "I know, you're hungry. You may feed on the surviving villagers, return to me as soon as you're done" said serenity as she dashed off back to Kimori's area, leaving the blood covered village behind. As soon as serenity was gone, her coyotes began attacking, killing, and eating the rest of the villagers. When serenity returned to Kimori, she gave him the jewel shards. "Well done serenity, if you were to run into inu-yasha now, you'd be strong enough to kill him on the spot. "inu-yasha..." serenity growled at that name. "I despise you inu-yasha !" thought serenity coldly.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I smell blood, freshly killed humans" said inu-yasha. "What ? Where ?" asked kagome. "Not too far off" said inu-yasha. "Let's go check it out" said miroku. With that, kagome got on inu-yasha's back and inu-yasha dashed off, while sango, miroku and shippo got onto the now in demon form kirara and followed after inu-yasha. When inu-yasha and the other had stopped, they were in a village that reeked of blood. "No ! It can't be !" said inu- yasha as he sniffed the air. "What is it inu-yasha ?" asked sango. "I...smell serenity ! Shes been here !" shouted inu-yasha. "You don't think, she did this ?!" shouted kagome. "She couldn't have" said miroku. "Uhhh, look !!" shouted shippo as he pointed at some coyotes who were getting closer each second to the group. "You think these are the things responsible for the massacre ?" asked miroku. "If they are, I'll take them on !" said inu-yasha as he charged forward with his claws out in front of him. Inu-yasha slashed at some of them and wounded them. A few who weren't hurt ran off a bit and howled long and loud. "Their calling for their master" said kagome.  
  
Then, a wind blew, and a blur rushed by, followed by 4 more. Then, in front of the group, stood 5 figures. One of them walked over to the coyotes who where ok, but still wounded. "You hurt my pets" said the girl. "Your 'pets' just killed everyone in this village !!!" shouted inu-yasha. The girl starred at inu-yasha. "Why inu-yasha, don't you recognize me ?" asked the girl. "No, I've never seen you in my life" said inu-yasha. "Smell the air you stupid half-breed !" shouted Samajima. "You'll know who she is after to get her scent" said Taii. Inu-yasha sniffed the air again and his eyes got wide with shock. "S-Serenity ?!!" said inu-yasha. "Took you long enough" said serenity. "That's serenity ?!" shouted miroku. "She looks so much older !" said sango. Inu-yasha didn't say a word, serenity's scent had changed. Her once pure soul was now flooded with bitterness. "You've created your own monster, she did nothing but train, hoping for the day she'd kill you in battle" said Hinageshi. "This is one opponent you can't defeat !" shouted Kimori. Inu-yasha couldn't believe it, his once pure and loving little sister, had become dark and cruel, and it was all his fault.  
  
To be continued... 


	38. inuyasha's struggle, and the death spell

"Whats happened to you ? You're no longer the innocent, yet annoying person you once were" thought inu-yasha as he starred at serenity. Without warning, serenity was standing right in front of inu-yasha. This was the first time she was at perfect eye level with him, without being held up by her tail. "Im not going to fight you serenity" said inu-yasha. "Hmm ? I figured that, but too bad im in the mood to fight !" said serenity. With that, serenity punched inu-yasha on the side of his face, which sent him flying to the ground. "She must be stopped !" said miroku. "I don't think so !" shouted Hinageshi. Then, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo were trapped in one of Hinageshi's force fields. "We're trapped !!" shouted shippo.  
  
Serenity directed her hand over to the force field and her coyotes surrounded it. "Watch them, I've known them for a while and I know they'll try to escape" said serenity. "Behind you serenity !!" shouted Samajima. Serenity looked behind her and saw inu-yasha. He whacked her on her head with more force than usual. Serenity fell to the ground and didn't move. "That was too easy" thought inu-yasha.  
  
Then, serenity's long tail wrapped around inu-yasha. "You think I can be beaten that easily ?!" shouted serenity. She made the grip on inu-yasha even tighter. "Let go of me !!!" yelled inu-yasha. Serenity giggled evilly. She tossed inu-yasha way up into the air, then held out her hand. "fox-fire !!!" shouted serenity. A very large flash of fire shot at inu-yasha.  
  
"Not this time !" said inu-yasha as he unsheathed the tetsusaiga and slashed through the fire and landed on the ground. Serenity grinned and rushed over to and aimed another punch at him. Inu-yasha stopped her fist and twisted it almost all the way around. "OWWW !!!" yelled serenity in pain. "Stop this now !!" said inu-yasha. Serenity grinned and started her defense plan. "Waaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh !!!!!!!" wailed serenity loudly. Everyone except inu-yasha anime fell, inu-yasha just sweat dropped. "Let me go now !!!!" yelled serenity. "Uhh, sorry" said inu-yasha as he let go of serenity's arm.  
  
"That's pathetic !!" said Kimori. "Sure is, I mean, shes like 16 years old and she just cried like a little kid !" said Taii who also had a sweatdrop on the back of his head. "Take this !!!" shouted serenity as she clawed inu- yasha in his stomach. Her hand went straight through inu-yasha. "s- serenity, I thought you...loved me...now all I see is what I've done to you" thought inu-yasha as he spit out a bit of blood from his mouth. "I see now, lowering his guard and then attacking him, very impressive serenity" thought Kimori.  
  
Serenity was enjoying every moment, she pulled her now blood soaked hand out of inu-yasha. Inu-yasha now knew there was no way to stop her, unless he fought back. He reached his hand into the wound in him and soaked his claws with blood. "Blades of blood !!!" shouted inu-yasha as he slashed at the air creating sharp red daggers. All of the blades hit serenity, yet no sound of pain was heard. Then, the dust cleared and serenity was seen. Her arms and legs where bleeding.  
  
"Shes still standing ?!" thought inu-yasha. Serenity narrowed her eyes, she took a leaf from her pocket and it changed into a slash-sickle, her old, yet very powerful weapon. She held it tightly and dashed towards inu-yasha. Inu-yasha blocked her weapon with his sword. Serenity swung a numerous amount of slashes at inu-yasha, unfortunately, he blocked every slash. Then, serenity jumped up into the air and tried to stab inu-yasha with the end of the blade.  
  
Inu-yasha slashed serenity with the tetsusaiga across her back before she could stab him. Serenity avoided yelling in pain and jumped up high into the air again. "Try the big top !" yelled serenity as she used lashed out a small toy spinning top. It landed on inu-yasha's head, and grew larger and larger. It caused inu-yasha to fall while the top drilled at his head. Inu- yasha tried to endure the pain, but was soon yelling from the constant drilling at his head.  
  
"Isn't that an illusion attack ?" asked sango. "Yeah, it hasn't stopped yet" said shippo. "I remember you used that attack a while back shippo, but it didn't last this long" said kagome. "There must be some way to get out of here !" said miroku. Kagome held up her bow and an arrow. "I hope this works" said kagome as she aimed the arrow at serenity. She shot the arrow and miraculously, it was able to escape the force field. The purifying arrow got closer and closer to serenity. The spinning top on inu-yasha began to grow smaller and smaller again, and it fell off inu-yasha's head. Serenity's senses kicked in and she saw the arrow coming towards her.  
  
Serenity dodged it, and it landed right in front of her, but a large wall of the energy from the arrow revealed something to inu-yasha. The wall of energy was acting like a mirror, and inu-yasha saw the young Serenity again. She looked so scared, and yet, innocent. "That's her ! Her true form !!" thought inu-yasha. Then, the energy from the arrow disappeared, and teenage serenity was visible again. "What was that ?!" asked shippo. "That was the serenity we knew, but what does this mean ?" said miroku. "It means that the once pure Serenity still exists inside her form now" said kagome. "So she still has a chance of becoming her original form again ?" asked sango. "Yes, but it has to be soon, or she could like this...forever" said kagome.  
  
Serenity glared at kagome. "She has that power, she almost killed me !" thought serenity. "Im sorry Serenity, im sorry it's come to this" said inu- yasha as he got up. He gripped the tetsusaiga once again, and this time he was looking for the wind scar. "I see it...after I kill you Serenity, I'll kill myself. There's no point in living when the only family member alive who loves you, comes after with hate from being put through so much" thought inu-yasha. "No, don't do it Inu-yasha !!!!" shouted miroku. "He's going to use the wind scar ?!!" shouted kagome. "But then...serenity will be killed..." said kagome.  
  
"No, I can't do this !" thought inu-yasha. He dropped the tetsusaiga and ran towards serenity. Serenity held up her weapon, but inu-yasha grabbed her wrist and made her drop it. Serenity pulled her arm away and high- kicked inu-yasha in his chest. Inu-yasha fell to the ground. Serenity stood near inu-yasha and grinned. Serenity kicked him in his side. Inu-yasha growled in pain. Serenity continued to kick inu-yasha over and over and over again. Inu-yasha covered his head with the sleeves of his kimono. He hadn't noticed that he was crying softly.  
  
Each kick from serenity didn't only hurt him, it hurt his heart. Inu-yasha knew that this was all his fault. Serenity didn't notice inu-yasha was crying. She stopped kicking him and got another idea, her long tail wagged in front of her. Inu-yasha was about to get up, but was forced down by a very hard blow to his back. Serenity had whipped her tail down on inu- yasha's back. Serenity continued this over and over until she hear a loud cracking sound. She had broken one of inu-yasha's bones in his spine. Inu- yasha staggered to his feet. He looked right at serenity, with guilt in his heart. He was the reason she had become like this.  
  
Inu-yasha quickly grabbed Serenity by her arm. "Let me go !!" yelled serenity. "shut-up !" shouted inu-yasha as he hugged serenity tightly. "What are you doing ?" asked serenity. Her voice sound a bit calmer. "Im sorry. Im sorry for everything I've done to you ! Every time I've yelled at you, hit you, called you stupid or useless and weak. Laughing at you when koga had injured you. Beating you with that bamboo pole. Not apologizing for when I told you couldn't see koga anymore. I never meant to do those things to you Serenity ! Im sorry and I love you !!" said inu-yasha. Serenity felt something inside her open up again, it was her heart. She felt her dark soul begin to seep away.  
  
"No !! That half-breed is turning her back to normal !!!" said Hinageshi. "Not if I can help it !!" shouted Kimori. His eyes glowed a dark red, and the rest of his body did also. Kimori was born from Naraku, this allowed him to use the attack 'Illusory Death'. A large red glow shot from Kimori's eyes and aimed at Inu-yasha. "Look out inu-yasha !!!!" yelled kagome. Inu- yasha was still weak from all of serenity's attacks on him, so he was unable to move out of the way. Bunches of vine grew and were about to grab inu-yasha, until...  
  
Serenity jumped in the way of the attack. Her body was still in its same form, but her heart had healed just enough for her to save her brother from the attack. "Serenity...she tried to save me..." thought inu-yasha. "She jumped in the way !!" shouted Samajima. "Shes a fool !! That attack has the effect to slowly kill her emotionally by making her worst fears come true !" said Kimori. Serenity's body was wrapped in the vines of the Illusory Death spell.  
  
"Where am I ? Why is it so dark ?" thought serenity as she woke up. "Inu- yasha ! Are you here ?! Miroku ! Sango !! Kagome...Shippo !! Where are you guys ?!!" shouted serenity. Then, she felt a sharp pain on her back. The wound on her back opened up again and started to bleed uncontrollably. She saw someone in the distance. "Inu-yasha ! Is that you ?!" she yelled. It was inu-yasha, but although he saw her, he turned away and walked off. Serenity ran after him, but tripped and fell.  
  
Inu-yasha looked back and walked over to her. "inu-yasha, im bleeding to death, get help" said serenity weakly. "You think I want you to live ?" asked inu-yasha. "w-wh-what do you mean ?" asked serenity. Inu-yasha stomped his foot on Serenity's hand very hard. Serenity gritted her teeth in pain. "Your no help to me or the others, so why do you think I should help you ? I rather see you die like the pathetic weakling you are" said inu-yasha coldly.  
  
Serenity press her face into the grass covered ground and sobbed. "This can't be real ! But I can feel the pain...this must be real...inu-yasha wants me to die, he can't stand me..." thought serenity sadly. Inu-yasha kicked serenity on her side. Serenity whimpered and cried more. Inu-yasha walked off and left her laying there. Serenity was still bleeding from her wound. "This cant be real !!! Please, this has to be a dream !!" thought serenity with the last of her strength.  
  
To be continued... 


	39. fight to the finish !

"Who are you ? And what did you do to serenity ?!" shouted inu-yasha. "Im Kimori, and thanks to you, me and my allies were able to train your sister. But the only thing that could stop her was pure love, which you gave her. She jumped in the way of the attack, now shes slowly losing life as we speak" said Kimori. Inu-yasha slashed at the vines that were around serenity and set her down.  
  
"Serenity, please wake up !!!" said inu-yasha. Serenity, who was still in her teenage form, moaned and opened her eyes. "She survived the Illusory Death ?!" shouted Taii. "It was a dream..." thought serenity. Inu-yasha helped Serenity stand up and he faced Kimori and has gang. "Time to witness what happens when you try to mess with my sister !!" yelled inu-yasha. "I'll help you inu-yasha..." serenity said weakly. "You cant, your too weak" said inu-yasha. "That how this happened in the first place, you called me weak" said serenity. Inu-yasha nodded. Serenity and Inu-yasha stepped forward.  
  
"Is this how you're going to repay me serenity ? By betraying me ?" asked Kimori. "Shut-up !!! Hearing your voice makes me sick !! I'll make sure you won't live to talk anymore" said serenity as she charged fox-fire energy into her hands. Kimori's eyes glowed and serenity was floating into the air. "The same trick !!" shouted inu-yasha as he ran over to Kimori and punched him in the face.  
  
Serenity fell to the ground and shot her fox-fire at Kimori. "Take that !!!" yelled serenity. The attack reflected back at serenity and hit her. Hinageshi had blocked serenity's attack from Kimori. Serenity transformed into kirara sized version of a demon fox and pounced on Hinageshi. Inu- yasha was busy fighting with Kimori. Kimori was mostly airborne, which was making the fight more difficult for inu-yasha. The fox form of serenity had bitten Hinageshi by his neck, killing him, and jumped over to help inu- yasha. "Out of my way Serenity !!" shouted Kimori as he slashed serenity on her back.  
  
Serenity snarled at Kimori and changed back to normal. "This isn't working...why cant Kimori be harmed ?" thought serenity. Serenity jumped away and ran off. "Serenity !! Come back here and help !!!" yelled inu- yasha. "Theres something I have to do !!" serenity shouted. She ran at speed equal to Inu-yasha and jumped up high into the air and made her slash- sickle appear and she swung it down on the force field that held Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo. The force field broke and she landed to the ground and kneeled on one knee.  
  
"Whats wrong serenity ?!" shouted shippo as he ran over to her. "Im just a bit weak...I'll be ok" serenity said weakly. "You're in no condition to fight now" said miroku. "I have to, inu-yasha barely stands a chance against Kimori, Samajima, and Taii" said serenity. "Your way too weak ! Drop the stubbornness and rest !!" shouted kagome. "I don't know why inu- yasha likes you" said serenity. "Huh ?" said kagome. "Yeah, he likes you. Ever since I met you guys, inu-yasha had always seemed to like you" said serenity. Kagome sighed. "And let me tell you something !! If he dies in this fight because you won't let me help him, I'll hang it over your head for all of eternity !!!" yelled serenity as she limped off. Kagome growled as serenity walked off. "Shes right you know" said sango. "Brat..." thought kagome.  
  
"Ok, this is it ! Im gonna help my brother out. I just hope I live" thought serenity as she braced herself. Serenity jumped back into the fight, armed with her slash-sickle. Taii lunged at serenity with his sword. Serenity blocked and slashed at him with her weapon. Samajima shot lighting bolts at serenity. Serenity blocked them with her hand, using the block technique Hinageshi has taught her. "Little brat !!!" shouted Taii as he sung his sword down on serenity's back. "Aaaaahhh !!!!" yelped serenity in pain.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at serenity, but was kicked in the face and hurled to the ground by Kimori. "Im coming serenity, as soon as I finish off Kimori !!" thought inu-yasha. "Only this will work" thought serenity. She jumped way up into the air. She held her hands out in front of her. "Flaming Falling Star !!!!!" shouted serenity. Her whole body burned with fox-fire and she fell rapidly to the ground like a falling star. When she hit the ground, Samajima and Taii were engulfed in flames.  
  
"What kind of attack was that ?!" shouted miroku. "She said 'Flaming Falling Star'" said kagome. "Kind of a girly attack if you ask me" said shippo. "No one asked you shippo" said sango. Shippo growled at the comment. When the flames from Serenity's attack died down, the only thing left of Samajima and Taii a bit of their clothing. Serenity walked out of the large crater she had made during the attack and fell to her knees. "I never knew that would work...it was just an attack I learned on my own just for fun..." thought serenity.  
  
Kimori was roughing up inu-yasha enough to make Sesshomaru jealous. "Face it half-breed, you can't win !!" shouted Kimori. "Inu-yasha !! Kimori is using jewel shards !!" yelled kagome. "No wonder he's so strong" thought inu-yasha. "How many ?!" yelled inu-yasha. "He has one in each arm, one in his chest, and two in his back !!" shouted kagome. Serenity looked dumbfounded. Kimori was using the jewel shards she had taken from the village. "Serenity is the one who gave me the shards !! So thank her, im going to kill her brother using the power from them" said Kimori with an evil grin. Serenity growled. She sped over to Kimori and slapped him in the face. Everyone was shocked, even Kimori. "That one was for hurting my brother, and this is for using me !!!" shouted serenity as she whipped Kimori into a tree using her tail. Kimori immediately had serenity pinned to the ground with his hand by her neck. "I'll kill you first...dont worry, your brother will follow you" said Kimori. "LET HER GO !!!" shouted inu- yasha. Serenity bit down on Kimori's hand. "YEOWCH !!!" yelled Kimori in pain. Serenity ran behind Kimori and held him with her tail. "Now inu-yasha !! Use the wind scar !!!" shouted serenity. "But you'll get caught in it !!!" yelled inu-yasha. "It's the only way inu-yasha !! Don't worry, I'll be fine !!" shouted serenity. Inu-yasha gripped the Tetsusaiga and focused to see the wind scar. "Let me go Serenity !!!!" yelled Kimori as he tried to escape. Serenity made the grip on Kimori tighter. "Hurry up !!" yelled serenity. Inu-yasha raised the Tetsusaiga and saw the wind pulling together. Then, with a mighty stroke, inu-yasha slashed the wind scar and a golden glow of light appeared and it was going straight at Kimori and Serenity. "Damn you inu-yasha !!!!!" were the last words Kimori said. Serenity nodded and a strange glow of fox-fire surrounded her. When the glow faded and the dust cleared, Kimori was gone, also was Serenity. Inu- yasha dropped his sword. He couldn't believe his little sister was gone.  
  
"Shes gone !!!" cried shippo. "She sacrificed herself to make sure Kimori wouldn't escape the attack..." said miroku. Inu-yasha sat in silence, then something struck his memory. "The glow that surrounded her...was fox-fire, fox-fire has the power to both attack and protect. Serenity's still alive, somewhere" thought inu-yasha. "She'll be back, im sure" said inu-yasha with a smirk. Everyone sweat dropped. "Poor guy...he's gone crazy" thought kagome.  
  
Somewhere, deep in the forest...  
  
Serenity lay up against a tree. Across her chest was a huge slash from not escaping inu-yasha's attack soon enough. "I'll go back to inu-yasha and he others...as soon as im healed" said serenity very weakly.  
  
To be continued... 


	40. healing a broken heart

"Im slowly losing my strength..." thought serenity. Serenity hadn't moved for almost 2 whole days. The huge slash on her chest wasn't gone yet. Her hair was a bit messy, and her bangs were hanging in front of her eyes a bit. Her long, fluffy fox tail was covering her legs and rarely wagged. Then, she heard rustling in some bushes. Her eyes glowed red and she lifted her trembling hand and flexed her claws. A familiar person came out of the bushes. "K-Koga ?" said serenity as she went back to normal.  
  
"I could smell your blood from all the way to the hideout" said koga. Serenity closed her eyes and didn't open them. "Is she dead ?" thought koga as he walked over to her. He felt her chest, he didn't feel her heart beat. Koga sighed and walked over a few feet and began to dig. "Although you were a brat, it's the least I can do for you and give you a proper burial" said koga as he went over to pick serenity up. Serenity opened her eyes a bit. "Im not dead...im resting" said serenity. Koga sighed in relief. "So, who did this to you ?" asked koga. "Inu-yasha" said serenity. "WHAT ?!!!" yelled koga. "No, no ! Not like that. I held an enemy in place while he used the tetsusaiga to destroy a demon who had made me turn against him" explained serenity.  
  
Koga just now noticed that Serenity looked like a 16 year old. "How'd you get like this ? It hasn't been that long since I've seen you, has it ?" asked koga. "I had some magic sand thrown on me and now I look like this" said serenity. Koga kneeled next to serenity and hugged her. Serenity would've hugged him in returned, but she couldn't move. "Help me stand up" said serenity. "Your too weak" said koga. "I said...HELP ME STAND UP !!" yelled serenity irritably. Koga held serenity by her arm and stood her up. "Thanks" said serenity as she began to walk off.  
  
Serenity stopped and turned around to face koga. "I'll come and see you as soon as I fully recover" said serenity. Then, serenity lost balance and fell on top of koga and they both fell to the ground. Koga grinned and reached his hand towards serenity's behind. Serenity glared right at koga. "Heh, heh...can't blame me for tryin'" said koga. Serenity smiled and kissed koga on the lips. Koga blushed and rubbed serenity's back. Serenity got up and smiled at koga once more and walked off.  
  
Serenity had resorted to using her slash-sickle as a cane to lean on while she walked. She felt her legs stiffen and she fell to the ground, nearly falling on the blade of her weapon. She felt as if she was going to die. "I cant die, I must return to inu-yasha" thought serenity. Then, a large dragon demon with black wings was seen and it flew over to serenity. "No, not now !!" thought serenity. The dragon demon slashed at her, but she managed to roll out of the way. "Blades of blood !!!" shouted serenity as she soaked her claws with blood and slashed red daggers at the demon. The dragon demon nearly got its head cut off, but it dodged a few of the blades. Serenity covered herself with a fox-shield. The dragon tried to break though the barrier, and it was getting through. "inu-yasha..." thought serenity.  
  
The dragon stopped attacking serenity and settled down near her. The dragon glowed a red aura and it disappeared, and a person was standing next to serenity. "w-who are you ?" asked serenity. "Shadow" said the person. "Shadow ?" asked serenity. Shadow nodded and continued to stare at serenity. Serenity saw that shadow had black hair, red eyes, wore black short kimono pants and a black kimono shirt. The weird thing was that he also had small black angel-like wings on his back. "It seems you need some help" said shadow. "Yes, I need to get back to my brother" said serenity.  
  
"Get up, I'll take you to him" said shadow. Serenity sat up and tried to get up, but couldn't. "My legs ! There not working !!" shouted serenity. "Calm down, take a deep breath" said shadow. Serenity breathed in deep. Shadow kneeled next to serenity and placed his hand on one of her legs. "In the name of the wind and water within thee, un-bind her" said shadow as a glow came from his hand. "Get up" said shadow. Serenity was able to stand up with a bit of difficulty, but she still stood up. Then, shadow changed back into his dragon form. Serenity jumped onto his back. Shadow flew off into the sky with serenity hanging on.  
  
"Do you sense your brother ?" asked shadow. Serenity sniffed around but couldn't smell inu-yasha anywhere. "Fly lower" said serenity weakly. Shadow flew down lower a bit. "How about now ?" asked shadow. Serenity took in another whiff of air, then her eyes opened wide. "I smell him !! Let me off here !" said serenity. Shadow landed on the ground and serenity jumped off his back. "Thanks a lot, I would've died trying to find him" said serenity. "No problem, I was bored anyway" said shadow as he turned back to his normal looking form. "How can I repay you ?" asked serenity. "No payment, im alright with just helping you" said shadow. Serenity hugged shadow and walked off towards inu-yasha's scent. Shadow changed into his dragon form and flew off again.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"I know shes still alive ! Im not crazy !!" yelled inu-yasha. "Are you sure she escaped the wind scar ?" asked sango. "Im sure, she was glowing with fox-fire and she just disappeared before the wind scar could cut through her !!" said inu-yasha. "I don't know, I hope shes alright if she did escape" said miroku. "She told me that you like me before she jumped into battle" said kagome. "She said what ?!!" yelled inu-yasha as his eye twitched a bit. "Yup, she told kagome that you liked her" said shippo. Inu- yasha growled. "When I see her again, im gonna give her such a beat down !!!" yelled inu-yasha. Everyone nearly anime fell. "Give my secrets away will you ?! Shes gonna see a side of me that's not very loving !!" thought inu-yasha.  
  
Not too far off, serenity was nearly in the clearing where inu-yasha and the others were. "I better let out a signal, I don't think I can make it" said serenity. Serenity closed her eyes and her whole body glowed with fox- fire. The flames around her grew and grew until they was at least 50 feet tall. Inu-yasha saw the tornado of flames rise up out of the forest. "What in the world ?" said miroku. "Its Serenity !!" shouted shippo. Serenity stopped her signal and braced herself. She crouched down, then jumped up as high as she could towards the others. Inu-yasha looked up and saw her, his little sister. Serenity smiled as she continued to rise into the air. "At least I am able to see you, for maybe that last time" thought serenity. Serenity closed her eyes as mostly all consciousness left her body. "Inu- yasha !! Serenity is unconscious !!" shouted sango. Inu-yasha ran over and caught serenity before she hit the ground.  
  
Serenity opened her eyes a bit and saw inu-yasha, she smiled. "inu-yasha, am I going to die ?" asked serenity weakly. "No ! You cant !!" shouted inu- yasha. "Im sorry inu-yasha, the pain is too great..." said serenity. "I've seen you take more pain than this before, both physical and emotional" said inu-yasha. "I know, I know ! But this time its worse..." said serenity. Then, serenity's wound on her chest reopened from her being too active. "Im bleeding to death inu-yasha...get help" said serenity. "Kagome !!! You have anything in your healing that stops death ?!!" yelled inu-yasha.  
  
Later...  
  
Kagome stepped out of the hut after treating serenity's wounds. "Will she be ok kagome ?" asked inu-yasha. "I hope so, she seems to be doing better though" kagome said. "This is half your fault inu-yasha" said shippo. "Huh ? What do you mean ?!" yelled inu-yasha. "If you had just APOLOGIZED in the first place, this never would've happened !" said shippo. "If she hadn't fell in love with koga this wouldn't have happen !! So it's not my fault !!" shouted inu-yasha. "It is inu-yasha's fault though, right ?" whispered sango to miroku. "That is the case, he just doesn't want to admit it" whispered miroku to sango.  
  
Serenity was laying on a bed of hay, her chest was wrapped in bandages. She opened her eyes from hearing inu-yasha's yelling outside. She did feel a bit better, for the first time in a while she felt loved. Just from that feeling that emotion, her whole body glowed a pinkish aura. Inu-yasha ran in from seeing the glow from outside. Serenity's eyes opened wide and her violet eyes returned to their shiny color, her body formed back to normal, and her tail shrunk back its normal length. "Serenity..." said inu-yasha softly. Serenity sat up and looked at inu-yasha. "inu-yasha-sama" said serenity. "You shouldn't move yet" said inu-yasha as he went over and petted serenity's head. Serenity flinched when inu-yasha touched her. "Shes still in shock..." thought inu-yasha. "Leave me alone" said serenity so low that it was a whisper. Inu-yasha stopped petting serenity's head and left the hut.  
  
Serenity sat in silence. Her teenage form had seen inu-yasha when he saved her, but now that she was back to normal the only thing she remembered was when he yelled at her and when she met Kimori, she remembered everything before she was turned into her teenage form. She put on her pink kimono shirt and laid down to try and get some rest. After a while, inu-yasha came back in and sat next to her. "You ok ?" asked inu-yasha. Serenity got up and sat on the floor facing the wall. "I'll take that as a no..." thought inu-yasha. "Look serenity, its no reason to just stay like this !! Tell me whats wrong ?!" scolded inu-yasha. "You of all people should know" said serenity, she was still facing the wall. Inu-yasha walked over and held serenity by her shoulders and made her face him.  
  
Serenity was shivering, she was scared of her own brother. "Are you...scared of me ?" asked inu-yasha. Serenity lowered her head. Inu-yasha held serenity close to him. "Why are you afraid of me ?" asked inu-yasha. "You scared me, don't you remember ?" said serenity softly. "When I yelled at you...im sorry about that, I really am" said inu-yasha. Inu-yasha felt serenity small hands cling to his kimono. "I mean it, im sorry" said inu- yasha. Serenity looked as if inu-yasha had hit her, she was overwhelmed at inu-yasha's words. Serenity sniffled a bit, but didn't cry. "Its ok, let it out" said inu-yasha. Inu-yasha immediately felt tears dampen his kimono shirt.  
  
"I wanted to hurt you, no, I wanted to kill you..." whispered serenity. Inu- yasha held Serenity even tighter. "Can anyone ever die from guilt ?" thought inu-yasha. "Serenity, I've caused you so much pain...will you forgive me ?" asked inu-yasha. Serenity stopped crying and looked up at inu- yasha. "I'll understand if you won't" said inu-yasha. "I forgive you inu- yasha" said serenity as she cried a bit softer. Inu-yasha stroked serenity's hair gently. Something wet splashed onto serenity's shoulder, inu-yasha was crying. "Im so sorry Serenity. You're so pure in heart that you have even forgiven me for all the pain I've caused you" whispered inu- yasha.  
  
Serenity wagged her tail for the first time in days. "Are you crying inu- yasha ?" asked serenity. "No, I just have something in my eye" said inu- yasha as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "Suuuure" said serenity. Inu- yasha ruffled up serenity's hair and smiled. "By the way, did you tell kagome what I told you to NEVER tell her ?!!!" yelled inu-yasha. Serenity inched away a bit. "Well...maybe..." said serenity nervously. Inu-yasha held back from grinning an evil grin, instead, he pulled serenity very close to him and hugged her again.  
  
"Even though you are a brat, I'll always love you. I'll try not to lose my temper and yell at you again" said inu-yasha. "And I'll try not to be a brat as much as I used to" said serenity. "You promise ?" asked inu-yasha. "I promise" said serenity with her ever chipper smile. "Good" said inu- yasha as he hugged serenity tighter. Serenity reached into her pocket and took out a firework and lit it with her fox-fire. Then, she put it in the shoulder of inu-yasha's kimono.  
  
*BAM !!!!!*  
  
Inu-yasha was screaming while rolling around on the floor trying to put out the flaming firework. Serenity fell to the floor and was laughing her head off. When the flames died down, inu-yasha picked serenity up by her tail and gave her the iciest glare he had ever given. Serenity giggled nervously. "C'mon inu-yasha, cant you take a joke ?" asked serenity cutely. Inu-yasha was about to whap her on her head, but serenity got away and ran out of the hut. "Come back here you little brat !!!" shouted inu-yasha as he ran after serenity. "You'll never take me alive !!!" yelled serenity as she kept running. "Looks like they're at it again" said miroku. "He wont hurt serenity to badly, will he ?" asked sango. "Nah, he loves her too much to do that" said kagome. "The old serenity is back" said shippo with a smile. "And shes here to stay !!" thought serenity as she kept running. "You better hope I don't catch you !!!" yelled inu-yasha. "Im hoping !! Im hoping !!!" said serenity.  
  
THE END  
  
(Never thought you'd see the end of any of my stories, huh ?)  
  
If you think this story is over, you're right. But there will be a sequel !!! I am taking requests now and forever for new characters and new situations !!  
  
Sayonara for now !! ^^ 


End file.
